My Life, A Game?
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Harry Potter woke with a gasp. He was sitting on the Hogwarts Express with the words "Game Over' flashing before him."What the heck ?" He asked, staring at the the words. "Was my whole life a game?" Some how he couldn't be mad. "Did I not save?" He brought up the page with save files there was nothing. "I see. Then we'll start a new game. "Options began appearing before him. He
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter woke with a gasp. He was sitting on the Hogwarts Express with the words **"Game Over'** flashing before him.

"What the heck ?" He asked, staring at the the words. "Was my whole life a game?" Some how he couldn't be mad. "Did I not save?" He brought up the page with save files there was nothing. "I see. Then we'll start a new game. "

Options began appearing before him. He didn't like how everything was set at all. He got to work changing settings then was prompted to pick a profile he wanted.

 **Harry James Dursley:**

 **When left with the Dursley's they raised you as their own son. You are a good for nothing bully who can barley string a sentence together.**

 **Golden Boy:**

 **Everyone loves you! Everyone wants to be you! and all because of your scar! You are the model Gryffindor! Always getting into mischief and trouble! Rushing into Danger head on!**

 **Harry Severus Snape:**

 **Lily and Severus were together through it all. Severus didn't become a Death Eater. He inherited the Title of Lord Prince and you are rich beyond your wildest dreams! You are loved and overly spoiled allowed to do whatever you want but it never goes to your head.**

 **Orion Sirius Black:**

 **Hey! Your the son the of Sirius Black! You're A pompous git who looks down on everyone and flirts with all the girls. In short you're just like your father**

 **Dark Scion:**

 **Bella actually got some Dark Lord action. You are the son of Bellatrix LeStrange and Tom Riddle Jr. You are raised to be just as cruel and un loving as your parents!**

 **Tommy Riddle III:**

 **Son of Thomas Riddle II . You are loved and doted on by your father and raised to be the next Dark Lord. But Daddy loves you and gives you everything you want even Death Eater minions to play with and torture as you see fit.**

 **Just Harry:**

 **Neville was chosen as the boy who lived and no one has any clue who the hell you are . You die young and no one cares.**

"Gee that sounds nice." Harry said , sarcastically. "The only one I even remotely have to admit sounds nice is Snape...though Tommy does sound interesting too. Maybe I 'll do one of both but for now..." he touched Harry Severus Snape.

A display appeared prompting him to pick his skin tone. He picked a pale white color that he always attributed to himself , in his first life, and Snape. He was prompted to pick a gender. He chose boy. He was prompted to pick a hairstyle. The game seemed broken a bit because he could pick girl styles. Harry blushed it had always been a bit of a fantasy or obsession of his. He wanted to be a boy but he wanted to dress in girl clothes. He chose long hair with an Odanga Atama style pig tails with buns on the top of his head. His pigtails reached his waist. Harry nodded he thought that looked cool.

He was then prompted to choose a hair color. The game was not picky. It let him choose Snape's black hair but with streaks of Lily's red hair through out. When prompted about his eyes he chose Lily's emerald green one's again only made them brighter.

Then he was prompted to pick an out fit to wear. This he was excited about but blushed again anyway. He chose a sleeveless white shirt that fell to his waist like a dress, a blue miniskirt, with tiny blue shorts underneath , loose socks and cute little blue sneakers. He was happy with his choice though he was till blushing.

He was told that he could change his name. But once in game he couldn't change it He didn't have to be known as Harry Severus Snape. Harry thought then had the perfect name he typed in Evan Severus Prince.

He was prompted to start the game and pick difficulty.

"I'll do normal for no to get my barrings . "

With that he pressed start. though he wished he would have looked at the starting age.

* * *

Evan was not happy oh, no he wasn't. He was a one year old! Granted he was almost two according to his stats. The worst part was that he couldn't talk! Well not much anyway and he didn't get his pretty outfit or his hair. Though his hair was long and the color he wanted it.

"Evan!" Lily swept her baby into her arms. "Come on , sweetie , stop trying to get away it's time to go the shop to see Daddy."

"Dada." Evan said, boardly.

"Such a smart little baby you are ." Lily cooed as they left the house and walked down some stairs to the shop. People greeted Lily and gushed over him as they reached Severus Prince's Apothecary and Potion Palace. They walked in to see a healthy looking Severus, who didn't have a hooked nose or greasy hair, at the counter talking to a man. Severus looked as if he weighed more too but a healthy weight . He was still tall and lanky though he wore his hair tied back.

"dada." Evan said, again, drawing attention to them. Evan pointed at Severus, pulling gently on Lily's curls. "Dada."

"That's right, Evan." Lily laughed, "You are such a smart boy."

 _'You have no idea._ ' Evan thought to himself. As he was passed over the counter to Severus who held him securely. _'Why did I choose this profile again?'_

"hello, Evan." Severus said, softly to his son as Lily took the counter and he walked in to the back room. It was his break time. Evan's eyes lit up at the sight of all the books and things he could take . "I need to brew now you be a good boy and play quietly okay?" He set Evan down. Evan made a bee line for a small child size cauldron. In his last life he'd never got to be a kid so why not just act his age for once. Some how he ended up with the cauldron on his head and his ears ringing. He heard Severus chuckle and the cauldron was moved. "Evan , you don't go in the cauldron ." Severus set the cauldron down and kissed Evan's head. "Be careful playing, now, daddy doesn't want you hurt."

Evan blinked his bright green eyes up at him then crawled off.

 _'That's it I've had it with crawling. '_ Evan growled. He got to his feet. Lily had just come in and now both his parents were watching him. He took two steps and fell on his bum.

 **Skill Unlocked: Walking lvl 0**

 **Time to grow up and be a toddler! Walking will get you farther than crawling and eventually will get you there faster.**

 **Quest unlocked: Walk before your bum**

 **In this quest learn the basics of walking. Your quest is simple learn to walk with out falling on your bum. Train walking lvl to 5. to pass.**

 **Rewards: 200 exp , shoes , and +1 Stamina.**

 _'Hell yeah!'_ Evan cheered to himself. _'Lets grind!'_

He got back to his feet walked two steps and fell on his bum but kept getting up and kept walking.

"Oh, Severus, our little boy is walking!" Lily cried, "He's so determined."

"Well, he is our son." Severus said smirking he was checking his surveillance spell to see that it was recording Harry's first steps. It was . He could turn it into Muggle home movies later. "We have to be the most stubborn people in the world. "

Lily laughed.

"Oh, I hate missing even a second of this but I have to get back to work." Lily sighed, "Remember to give Evan his bottle so he can eat when he's hungry. "

Evan had heard everything but was too busy trying to walk to care. Though the bottle part got him. He quickly grabbed the bottle he saw sitting on a table his size and stored it in his inventory. His thought process being that it had to be food to restore his health if it got low. He then continued his quest to master walking because Merlin be Damned that's exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

He finally could walk around the whole room, following the wall all the way around, with out falling twice and he had his reward! A level up! He cackled happily in his head. Just learning to walk had earned him a level up he was loving this game.

"Okay, champ." Severus said , picking Evan up and setting him on a table. He showed Evan a pair of toddler shoes. "Daddy has watched you walking around nd is so proud of you that he went and bought you a pair of shoes. " Evan was annoyed but let the shoes be put on him. Severus hugged him kissed his head and sat him back down. It was at this time that Evan noticed that his bottle had respawned. "Keep it up, Evan !"

Evan had toddled over to the table and put this bottle in his inventory as well. He was now noticing quests in the room that were popping up and things he could collect. Setting himself up for determination he took two steps before the flashing

 **Level up** reappeared.

 **Evan Severus Prince:**

 **Age: 15 months**

 **Level 1:**

 **Current Exp: 200 Exp until next Level : 2000**

 **Health: 2/2**

 **Magic: 0/0**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: 0**

 **Dexterity : 2  
**

 **Constitution: 1**

 **Intelligence: 2**

 **Wisdom: 2**

 **Charisma: 1**

 **Skills:**

 **Walking**

 **Crafting :**

 **None**

 **Power:**

 **None**

 _'What does any of this mean?'_ Evan thought and suddenly a blue screen appeared before him. He'd turned on help hints in the settings he remembered. _'Great what does Strength do?'_

 **Strength controls the main character's efficiency in train this stat, one must: work out or get into fights. Can also be raised by jumping around, Swimming and other quests. Can also be raised by allotting points.  
**

 **intelligence controls the main character's general ability to attain most jobs. To train this stat you will need to either study, read books, or find skill books with boosting powers. Can also be raised by allotting points.  
**

 **Dexterity is your agility. To level this up walk, run, jump etc. Can also be raised by allotting points  
**

 **Constitution** **Makes the character harder to kill, usually by influencing maximum health. Level up through fights and training and point allotting.  
**

 **Wisdom makes things easier to understand and controls your basic magic stat. Level up through use of magic, training magic or point allotting.**

 **Charisma people like you or hate you. Low Charisma means people don't generally like you the high it goes the more popular you become. You're a baby though so everyone likes you right now. Except for other babies.**

 _'That was informative ."_ Evan thought. _'What's this power points? I can pick powers! Cool! Lets what we have here."_

 **Understanding: A Higher power:** This power allows you +2 to every skill for every skill book you find plus +1 for every Intelligence and Wisdom point you gain.

That was a good one and Evan wanted to buy it but thought better of it and kept reading the others.

 **I can Poo Can you? :** You learn to use the bathroom not your dipper.

Evan huffed he could do that with out a power or at least train himself to do it. He was sure he could! That would just be a waist.

 **Baby Love:** Everyone loves and adores you! You get +1 Charisma for every skill book you read and +2 if you charm someone.

That had possibilities.

 **Me X2:** You gain the ability to make a clone of yourself. It will act just like you and can do everything you can do! Leave it with your parents while you explore the outside world!

 _"Hell yeah!"_ Evan cheered to himself. _"we have a winner! Buy Me X2!"_

 **Accidental Magic unlocked. Plus 10 points to magic!  
**

 _"Alright!"_ Evan was loving this life more and more. _"I unlocked magic! Oh, Save!"_

His game saved.

He grabbed a third bottle that had spawned and began walking around the room gathering things. He couldn't get to the books yet which annoyed him. He finally left the room and entered the shop walking around. Severus had smiled watching him go. Lily smiled and happily accepted congratulations on Evan being able to walk. Evan was grinding the hell out of walking as he explored the shop and collected things. He found his bottles kept spawning even in the weirdest places . He found one in with Lace Wing Flies. A screen popped up telling him he was hungry. He stared at the bottle in his hand wanting information about it.

 **Ability Unlocked: Observe!**

 **You get information on almost anything. You can get more and more as you level up your ability. Then you can know everything!**

 _"Boo Yeah , Bitches!"_ Evan cheered, _"observe bottle!"_

 **"This bottle is your food. It will give you +1 Intelligence and +1 Potions skill."  
**

 _"Baby I Love you!"_ Evan cackled to himself sitting down to drink it.

 **Potions Skill unlocked!**

Evan decided that once he maxed out his walking he would learn climbing. That would help his strength he was sure of it. All in all his day was starting out great.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing his bottle Evan found another had spawned in it's place so he took it in to his inventory. He then began grinding the hell out of his observe ability. He discovered that there were some things he couldn't get information on until his ability was higher. Though he took everything he could get his tiny little baby hands on.

 **-5 magic**

 _"Huh?"_ Evan wondered blinking then a lock of blue hair fell in his face. _"Oh right I unlocked my magic. Wait am I in view of mom?"_

The answer was a resounding yes. As Lily squealed and scooped him up saying how proud she was of him and yelling for Severus. Severus came out and joined in the praising of the child.

"First child then?" A man laughed. He looked rather old. " Aye , I remember the first time my twins did magic. It's a time to celebrate to be sure. "

Evan was finally allowed to escape.

" _I'm not doing that again!"_ he yelled to himself. _"Activate! Me x2!"_ A clone of himself appeared. Looking at him and waiting for instructions. _"Go be a baby!"_

His clone walked off. That was when Evan learned that he could get experience through his clone. He was getting experience for walking and he wasn't walking. He smirked to himself evilly. It had to be a glitch and he was going to exploit the hell out of it. He found the stairs on the inside of the shop that would lead to their apartment upstairs.

 _"Time to learn to climb!"_

He rushed to the stairs and struggled to get on to the first step . He fell down on his bum. Being forever stubborn Evan called for a save and began struggling to get on the step again.

 **Quest unlocked! Baby Ape! : Climb the stairs so you don't get caught using your clone!**

 **Skill unlocked : Climbing Level 1**

 **Rewards: +2 strength, 200 Exp**

Evan blinked he hadn't even thought getting caught was a thing he needed to be careful of. He doubled his efforts. He finally got on to the first step. Just as Lily passed with a customer .

 **+1 strength.**

 **+1 Dexterity**

Evan smirked. At least that was something. He began trying to climb again. The second stair required Level 2 climbing. He huffed and climbed up and down the first stair until he got it then proceeded to the second and third. The fourth stair required level 3 climbing.

 _"How is this fair?!"_ Evan bawled climbing down three stairs and up three stairs until he had the level needed. On the sixth stair he needed Level 4 climbing so he repeated his process.

 **+1 strength.**

 **+1 Dexterity**

Evan sat on the stairs breathing hard red in the face.

 _"Check stat screen!"_

 **Evan Severus Prince  
**

 **Age: 15 months**

 **Health : 2/2**

 **Magic: 10/10**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: 2**

 **Dexterity: 4**

 **Constitution : 1**

 **Intelligence : 3**

 **Wisdom: 2**

 **Charisma: 1**

 **Skills:**

 **Walking**

 **Observe**

 **Climbing**

 **Powers:**

 **Me x2**

* * *

 _"Okay, I'm doing good. "_ Evan thought to himself. _"I have to keep going . If this keeps up on the eighth stair I'm going to need level 5."_

He was wrong. It was the tenth and last stair that required level 5. He was almost there so he climbed all the way down and back up just to get it. He then pulled himself on to the platform.

 **+1 strength**

 **+1 Dexterity**

 **Quest complete!**

 **+200 exp +2 strength.**

 _"Wait so I just got another 3 Strength?"_ Evan wondered. He pulled up his stat screen again. _"yep Strength 5 Dexterity 5. I'm on a roll."_

 **Trophy awarded! Congratulations ! You've got Strongest Baby Alive trophy.  
**

 **Rewards: One Cheat! This cheat is called sticker. You can earn stickers that can be used for various things. This sticker has the effect of boosting one stat permanently once per day .**

 _"I love this life!"_ Evan cackled. _"Activate Sticker!"_

 **Award two stat points.  
**

 _"Put both into Intelligence ! "_ Evan ordered.

 **Award Smartest baby alive. One sticker.**

 _"Activate Sticker!"_ Evan cackled. " _Both points into Wisdom!"_

 **Award! Fastest Baby alive! One Sticker!  
**

 _"Activate Sticker!"_ Evan beamed. This was fun. So if he got his skills to level 5 he got stickers that would boost his skills again. There was a reason they were called cheats. " _Put both into Constitution. Stat screen!"_

* * *

Evan cackled again. He was on a roll. He just needed one more Wisdom and he could get another sticker. He decided he'd up his Charisma then. He finally got to his feet and tried to open the door. He couldn't reach the handle. So he crawled through the cat flap and into the apartment. Thank Merlin he was so small. He suddenly had to go potty. He ran to a door that had a smaller door he could get through. Inside was his room. He found a bathroom through another door with a baby potty. He saved and quickly rid himself of the onsie he was wearing and his dipper . He would show the game who could Poo.

After four attempts to go reloading his saved game everytime he made a mess missing he finally was able to pee and poo in his potty.

 **Skill unlocked! I can Poo can you! Level 1!**

 **You are Potty training ! Good luck!**

Evan stuck his tongue out at the potty as he put his dipper and onsie back on. He then heard a flushing. So magical baby potties flushed themselves and the parents didn't have to clean them out? Handy. Every Muggle mother would want one! With that he collected things in the bathroom, finding another bottle, then left back into his bedroom. He was tired so he took a quick nap. When he woke up he stared at the clock on his wall.

 **Ability Unlocked. Telling Time! Level 1!**

 _"Some of these abilities are just stupid."_ Evan sighed. _"But this is a game of life so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Okay, time to loot myself!"_

He found four more bottles and a stick. Along with a lot of other stuff he doubted would come in handy.

 **Weapon unlocked! First Weapon. Pointy Stick! When equipped gives +1 to wand combat!**

 **Quest unlocked: New Born Cat from Hell! Kill the kitty before it scratches your boys off and your parents find out you're using a clone!**

 **Rewards: 100 exp, +1 Summoning, 1 summon**

 _"WAit What?!"_ Evan sweat dropped as he turned to see a kitty no bigger than his tiny hand. _"Observe!"_

 **Baby Kitty  
**

 **Health: 2/2**

 **Magic: 1/1**

 **Power: Color Change**

 _"Okay!"_ Evan said , taking a calming breath. _"Wait , I found a rat toy didn't I? Inventory."_

He grabbed the rat toy and tossed it to the kitty. The kitty pounced on it turning it's back.

 **Skill unlocked! Training toys! Use toys to train your pets!**

 _"Charge!"_ Evan held his new pointy stick out in front of him and charged forward . He stabbed the cat twice.

 **New skill unlocked: Run!**

 **Quest complete: 100 exp**

 **Power unlocked! Summoning! You can now summon Cat From Hell Hellborn whenever you want. The more you summon him the stronger he will become and the more levels you will gain.**

A card with Hellborn on it fell into Evan's hand. It said it would cost 10 magic. He now had 12

* * *

Opening his inventory he found a slot for his summoning cards. He placed it there then grabbed the mouse toy. He backed off and waited for Hellborn to respawn. Grinding time! He summoned his Hellborn to fight it and learned that he could only summon Hellborn for two minuets. In that time he killed the kitty three times and looted it's body before Hellborn vanished into his card to recharge. Evan was rather proud of himself and his new skill.

 **Trophy gained. You learned to use Minions!**

 **As a Reward you are granted a fire spirit to summon !**

 _"I love you , game!"_ Evan said sweetly, as he caught the card. This minion only took 2 magic and would last four minuets. He had that much left. His magic was slowly recharging. _"Summon Hina! "_

A small flickering fire ball wisp appeared before him. Evan found it cute. He and Hina spent the next four minuets killing the kitty and looting it. Evan hated killing the cat but it was helping him get stronger. Just as he thought that he got a message.

 **Constitution +1**

 _"That's right!"_ Evan face palmed, " _I raise that by fighting! I also raise Strength by fighting! That hasn't gone up yet and I really don't need it too right now but this is great!"_

He continued killing the kitty until he was told he would get no more exp from it. He did get a rare item though.

 **Kitty Claw: This item only has one effect right now. This item will allow you to pass blame off on someone else for something you did. Will gain +1 faction with Bad Boys. Will take four minuets to recharge. The stronger this item gets the more new effects it will receive.**

That sounded cool except the faction with Bad Boys but he guessed that didn't matter he had hated his last life and was going to exploit everything he could in this life.

 **Skill Mastered! Walking!**

 **Congratulations! You have now mastered walking. As a reward we have unlocked the Tumbling Lvl 1 Ability.**

 **Tumbling Lvl 1: You can now do somersaults to train your body to be better during battle and dodge faster!**

 _"I like that."_ Evan cheered. Silently thanking his clone. _"Save!"_

With that he put his pointy stick away and began doing somersaults. Of course with his skill only being lvl 1 he was terrible at it.

* * *

Evan had somersaulted out of his room and around the main room for four hours though when he looked at one of the many clocks around the room the time was the same. They really were giving him a chance to grind his I can Tell Time ability.

 **Tumbling lvl 5 you can now do kart wheels!**

So Evan began doing cartwheels and almost broke his wrist on the first few tries. Prompting him to remember to save his game.

 **+1 Dexterity**

Evan lost his balance and fell on his head. It hurt but he figured he was okay. He grabbed a bottle used observe to see it was the last one from the Lace Wing Flies and began sucking it down.

* * *

 **Evan Severus Prince  
**

 **Age: 15 months**

 **Health : 4/4**

 **Magic: 12/12**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: 5  
**

 **Dexterity: 6  
**

 **Constitution : 4  
**

 **Intelligence : 6  
**

 **Wisdom: 4  
**

 **Charisma: 1**

 **Skills:**

 **Walking**

 **Observe**

 **Climbing**

 **Potions**

 **Tumbling**

 **Time telling**

 **I can Poo can you?**

 **Training Pets**

 **Running**

 **Powers:**

 **Me x2**

 **Summon**

* * *

 _"I need one more Constitution point to get a sticker!"_ Evan thought to himself. _"I also need to learn to talk. This is getting annoying!"_

He continued cartwheeling around until he found himself back in his room. Sure enough he found books. He hadn't noticed them the first time. But they were on a shelf above his big boy cot. He couldn't reach them. Something caught his eye. He turned to see a Golden Snitch fluttering near a pile of bears. He ran over and tried to grab it but was too small to reach. He sat down to think and think and think. Then he had an idea. He grabbed his pointy stick out of the inventory and jumped up swinging at the Snitch.

 **Skill unlocked: Jumping**

Evan smirked he was going to max out his stamina yet! He couldn't jump high enough so he kept jumping and swinging hopefully this would work for Dexterity and Strength as well. He finally jumped high enough to send the annoying little snitch into the wall .

 **Power unlocked: Batter Up! You can swing blunt objects and hit things hard. Weather it be in battle or not training this will make you a force to be reckoned with!**

Evan picked up the Snitch

 **Snitch found: 1/1000000**

Evan sweat dropped. He had a lot of work to do. He turned his attention to his bed. It was rather high up for being a baby bed. He guessed it was to stop him from climbing out of it in the middle of the night. His sights set on the books he ran over to the bed ready to do whatever it took.


	3. Chapter 3

Evan found out quick that he needed climbing level 6 to get in and out of his bed. He stomped out of his room in a huff. He'd just see what else was around while he worked on that. He explored and got exp for doing so. He found a library with skill books galore of course he could only reach the bottom shelves. With his strength being what it was so early he could easily pull books of the shelf one by one. He rushed to the nearest shelf and sat down grabbing one. He opened it.

 **Skill learned: Pick Pocket! you can now steal things from people's pockets. Level 1**

That would probably come in handy. Evan put it back and grabbed another one.

 **Skill Unclocked: Sneak. You can sneak around un noticed if you train this skill. Level 1**

Evan put it back and grabbed the next book. It wasn't a skill book but still unlocked a skill

 **Muggle studies unlocked**

 **Skill unlocked: I can read please!**

 _"Take that Hermione!"_ Evan cheered as he began struggling to train his new reading skill. " _Little Miss. I learned to read at three! I got ya' beat now!"_

Grinding his reading skill soon annoyed Evan but he persisted. He found out the book was on Muggle History. A book about WWII. Why was that even in his reach? He didn't know and didn't care. His reading level was skyrocketing as was his Wisdom and Intelligence.

 **+1 to Wisdom**

 **Sticker gained.**

"Ac'vate ticker." Evan tested out talking

 **Ability Gained. So you finally learned to Talk.**

"Stut up." Evan cursed the game. "oints in to risma."

His two points went into Charisma. Apparently the game could understand him. Evan decided to train talking while reading.

 **+1 to Wisdom**

 **+1 to intelligence.**

After what seemed like ever of reading the same book over and over he finally saw what he wanted to see.

 **Skill Mastered: Reading.**

 **As a reward we give you the Skill Photographic memory! Enjoy!**

Evan shrugged that off and put the book on the shelf. Hermione had that skill as well. He began reading through every book he could get his hands on and gained mega levels in Muggle Studies and Magical Studies unlocking sub categories for that. He also go some new skills.

 **Thief, Lock pick, Hide, and Forge.**

* * *

"Stat screen." Evan called, He could talk much better now because he'd been reading the books outloud to train his talking skill. His head suddenly spun and he was looking through his clones eyes.

"Mama, I walk!" the clone stated.

Lily fell on him cooing and saying how proud she was. Then yelled for Severus who quickly came.

"Say it again, Evan."

"Dada I walk!"

Severus was over joyed at his son as well as shocked to hell. Evan fell to the ground as he came back to himself. He was panting a little.

 **Level 5 Me x2 : you can now see through your clones eyes , hear what he hears, taste what he tastes etc. You have to learn to control this ability or it will drive you mad.**

"No shit !" Evan groused. He sat up in a meditation position. Very well he'd learn to control it. But first his stats.

* * *

 **Evan Severus Prince  
**

 **Age: 15 months**

 **Health : 4/4**

 **Magic: 12/12**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: 5  
**

 **Dexterity: 6  
**

 **Constitution : 4  
**

 **Intelligence : 7  
**

 **Wisdom: 6  
**

 **Charisma: 3  
**

 **Skills:**

 **Walking**

 **Observe**

 **Climbing**

 **Potions**

 **Tumbling**

 **Time telling**

 **I can Poo can you?**

 **Training Pets**

 **Running**

 **Thief**

 **Sneak**

 **Hide**

 **pick pocket**

 **Lockpick**

 **Muggle studies**

 **Magical Studies**

 **Talk**

 **Reading**

 **Photographic memory**

 **Forge**

 **Powers:**

 **Me x2**

 **Summon**

* * *

He also saw that he was close to a level up. That'd really help him. He sat and closed his eyes focusing on his clone. He focused on controlling what he wanted to see , hear, etc. Along the way he found out he could control his clone as well. Bingo! Time to experiment! He began working on his Charisma through his clone having him talk to people and try charming them. A screen popping up with an alert interrupted his work.

 **Me x2 lvl 10 : You can summon two more clones! You can also set those clones to specific tasks! Such as working on your Charisma , or Strength etc. you will get all the benefits of your Clones training!**

"Hell yeah, that's cool!" Evan cheered. He closed his eyes. "Clone one, I shall call you Sirius. You shall work solely on Charisma." He then opened his eyes and smirked as he could see his Charisma stat training. He summoned two more Clones. "Clone Two: You will be James and you will work on my Strength. " He handed James Clone his stick. James clone instantly began poking it around brandishing it like a sword and getting points for armed combat and wand combat. Clone Three: You will be Harry and you will work on Dexterity."

Harry began cartwheeling around.

Evan smirked. He was going to be unstoppable! He himself wanted to find some books that would teach him spells. He was stopped by the level up screen.

* * *

 **Evan Severus Prince  
**

 **Age: 15 months**

 **Level 2**

 **Health : 8/8**

 **Magic: 20/20**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: 6  
**

 **Dexterity: 7  
**

 **Constitution : 5  
**

 **Intelligence : 8  
**

 **Wisdom: 7  
**

 **Charisma: 4  
**

 **Skills:**

 **Walking**

 **Observe**

 **Climbing**

 **Potions**

 **Tumbling**

 **Time telling**

 **I can Poo can you?**

 **Training Pets**

 **Running**

 **Thief**

 **Sneak**

 **Hide**

 **pick pocket**

 **Lockpick**

 **Muggle studies**

 **Magical Studies**

 **Talk**

 **Reading**

 **Photographic memory**

 **Forge**

 **Powers:**

 **Me x2**

 **Summon**

* * *

Evan smirked.

"Activate sticker Two points to Intelligence."

 **Congratulations: You've reached Intelligence Level 10! With this you unlock the ability speed read! Enjoy!**

"I love this!" Evan cackled. "Now I can allot the four points I get from leveling up. Lets see... All to Constitution!"

He was going to be harder to kill this time around if it was the last thing he did. Plus now he only needed one more point there to get his level 10 reward.

 **Evan Severus Prince  
**

 **Age: 15 months**

 **Level 2**

 **Health : 20/20**

 **Magic: 20/20**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: 6  
**

 **Dexterity: 7  
**

 **Constitution : 9  
**

 **Intelligence : 10  
**

 **Wisdom: 7  
**

 **Charisma: 4  
**

 **Powers:**

 **Me x2**

 **Summon**

* * *

"Now for my new Power!"

 **Understanding**

 **and**

 **Baby Love**

were still there but he had two knew ones.

 **Are you Looking at me?** If someone looks at you threateningly this will trigger a blast of random magic that will teach you spells!

Evan was salivating over the very idea.

 **Accidental ? NOT!** With this you can control your magical outbursts!

Evan wanted ! Evan Wanted! He wanted really bad! He couldn't decide! All four were amazing ! He wanted all four!

" I choose Are Looking at Me?" Evan finally decided. He clicked yes. "At least this way I'll learn some magic. Okay, I've got this all planned out it'll go well."

James stabbed Evan with the stick and was blasted into nothingness.

 **Learned Force Blast!**

 **Force Blast is a Magic spell that sends the target flying with just a blast of air.**

"Summon James Clone" Evan sighed, rolling his eyes. He'd had the ability all of two seconds and had killed his own clone. To be honest though his clone had started it. "James Clone, be more careful! " He scolded handing the pointy stick to him. "Now go work on strength."

Evan had a sudden thought. He focused on all three of his clones and ordered them not to go outside. He also told James Clone and Harry Clone not to be seen by anyone other than him. They could grind his hiding ability if it came down to it. He sighed and went around looting the house. He found some bobby-pins that he could use to unlock locks. With that he began trying to get out the door he and Lily had used earlier that day. He couldn't reach the lock so he settled for going through the cat door again. Once outside he began bouncing around like a rabbit on the deck. To and fro to train his jumping . He was getting those books if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

After what felt like hours Evan finally returned to his room smirking. A new pointy stick in hand. He was sort of annoyed to see Harry clone in his room but surprised to see a little bar that he'd once seen on t.v. when Aunt Petunia watched Gymnastics . He'd seen one about this height when she'd taken them to a Gymnastics studio to sign Dudley up. Dudley had refused.

"Observe!"

 **Learn to do flips on the bar!**

Was all he got.

"Harry clone." His clone ran to him. "I want you to learn to do flips on the bar now."

Harry clone ran over to the bar and began doing just that or attempting to.

"Save!" Evan called and rushed into his bathroom to rid himself of his clothes to go. He cursed whichever clone was drinking so much. When he was done he dressed and washed his hands. He then went to his bed before cursing he'd forgotten to climb on things because he was too busy jumping. He Mentally checked on each of his clones. James clone and Harry clone had found water bottles somewhere and were drinking them to stay hydrated as they trained.

"Smart clones." He praised them. "Good clones."

 **Award! You praised your clones! You get another one free!**

 **Me X2 level 12 : You can now tell your clones to do two tasks.**

Evan smirked calling his new clone.

"You shall be Remus Clone." He told the Clone who nodded, " and you shall train Wisdom and Intelligence."

The clone ran off. Evan nodded and closed his eyes focusing.

"Sirius Clone. You will train Charisma and jumping!"

"James Clone!" Evan ordered. "You will train Strength and Constitution!"

"Harry Clone , you will train Dexterity and Tumbling. Learn each new skill unlocked until you master it!"

Harry just kept doing what he was doing.

"This rules!" Evan laughed manically. He then ran to see what he could climb. He found the furniture in the living room served as good climbing tools. But he also found a rope that lead into the ceiling.

* * *

 **Quest: Climb or Bum.**

 **Climb the rope to see where it goes.**

 **Reward: 50xp , rope**

Evan shrugged he needed the practice. The rope said it needed Climbing 4 with Strength 4. He passed the check and began trying to climb. He instantly slid from the rope on to his but. He flashed back to gym class. Growling he began again and again and again. Getting higher and higher each time before he fell on his bum. He began thanking Merlin that his bum was padded with his dipper. His climbing skill was 8 and his Strength 12 , mostly thanks to James , when he finally got into the attic.

 **Strength 12! You can now lift heavy objects! This does have a weight limit! Be careful ! Otherwise you have just earned the skill Damsel in Distress! Every hero needs to be able to sweep their princess off of her feet and carry her in his arms or on his back! You will be able to do so with no problem! No matter the weight!**

"Hell yeah!" Evan cheered. He closed his eyes. "Good boy, James!"

He felt happiness radiate from James clone.

Evan opened his eyes looking around . Seeing a fighting mission he quickly pulled out his pointy stick. Then looked at his magic fully recharged after his accident with James. He accepted the "Kill the Rat Pack!" Quest.

He was suddenly yelling running left and right dodging rats.

 **Skill unlocked: My Spidey Sense is Tingling.**

"That's not even original!" Evan complained skewering a rat.

 **"You can now sense trouble where ever it is!**

Evan rolled his eyes that had been rather self explanatory. His new Tumbling Skills came in handy as he rolled out of the way of a rat firing a fire ball at him.

"How is that fair?!"

 **Dodge Ball! You can now dodge !**

"That's getting ridicules! " Evan yelled at no one. "Hina! Hellborn!"

He threw the cards in the air and both appeared.

"Help out!"

Hina began firing fire balls back while Hellborn just pounced and began eating lunch. Evan was strangely okay with that. He kept stabbing the rats and looting he was getting a lot of money though it was only Knuts. He also got Rat Meat that he could feed to Hellborn, Rat souls that were for Hina, and rat fur apparently it was a crafting item.

"Wait , i have an idea." Evan cried. He recalled James clone then made him appear in the room with him. "James clone fight!"

James clone charged in happily.

 **+1 Constitution**

 **You now have level 10 Constitution! You can now activate Bronze skin level 1! Make your skin as hard as Bronze!  
**

"Activate Bronze skin!" Evan yelled as Hellborn vanished. It was lucky he'd activated it because a rat bit him. Or tried to . He lost one life point but the rats teeth broke. Evan stabbed down with his pointy stick . Between him and James clone his Armed combat and Wand Combat level was going through the roof. "what happened?!"

Evan was now holding an even sharper stick that was a bit longer than the one he'd been holding before and it didn't look as nasty.

 **Your weapon was an Epic weapon! You found upgrade-able stick! You stick has been upgraded to Level 2!**

"Sweet!" Evan cheered and looked to see Hina vanish . James clone was wielding the same old stick he'd had before so it was only Evan's weapon that was epic. "I'm doing more damage now! I've never played games before so I don't know what all this is about but it can't be bad!"

Finally, he and James clone were standing back to back drinking from water bottles to stay hydrated and recover their strength. They'd killed over a 100 rats each and Evan was getting a sense that the boss was finally coming. Sure enough a giant rat appeared that was twice their size.

"Hina! Hellborn!"

By using these two as much as he could in the fight he could now keep them summoned for longer. Hellborn had grown a little but not a lot and Hina was just a stronger flame.

"Ready , James clone?" James clone nodded, raising his stick. Hina and Hellborn were ready . "Observe!"

This ability had really been getting use.

 **Giant rat. 30 health**

 **Power: Nail claw**

 **Skill: Fire proof fur**

"Hina! Return!" Hina vanished. "Bronze Skin!" his skin glew for a second showing that he'd activated the spell. He'd been getting use out of this as well. "Charge!"

In the three went.

"Hellborn! Cat Frenzy!"

Hellborn was leading the charge. She made a dramatic jump landing on the rats face and began scratching anywhere and everywhere she could reach. Evan and James were both feeling the effects of Sirius Clone , Harry Clone , and Remus Clone, which allowed them to think , jump , dodge and move faster and swifter as they stabbed with all their might. Evan's Are you looking at me ability had kept triggering during the fights as well. He'd learned Force Blast, Augmenti, Incendio , and his new favorite Disillusion. It was triggering now and hitting with water. This time it was some kind of water ball spell that Evan had not learned in his last life. Evan had also learned that if he only summoned one of his new pets at a time he could summon them longer than their time limit. He could hold Hellborn for a full half hour. He was praying that it didn't take that long to defeat this rat.


	4. Chapter 4

Evan watched as Hellborn leveled up once more now coming up to his waist. He'd had to resummon him for the battle that was still going on an hour later. The damn Giant Rat wouldn't die. James Clone had found out what the Rat's attack could when he'd been shredded saving Evan. Evan had thanked and praised his James Clone when he'd re summoned him and promised to find him a better weapon to play with soon. Hellborn's attack had leveled up as well.

It was now called Feline Frenzy. Hellborn's claws were lethal. Evan had learned a new skill with his stick.

"Spleen stab!" He stabbed the rat in the side. Sure it took up Stamina but it was worth it. "Observe!" He'd been doing this through out the fight as well.

 **Rat Life 26/30**

 **Ability: Fire Proof**

 **Healing**

"Dammit it heals!" Evan cried, "How is this fair?!"

 **Weak point!**

"Yeah?" Evan blinked, "I could use that."

He supposed that had come in with the last level up of Observe.

 **Eye right.**

"Hellborn!" Evan yelled, "Feline Frenzy it's right eye!"

The cat listened and the rats health began dropping rapidly.

"Spleen Stab!" Evan yelled, attacking, James was echoing him. "Spleen stab! Spleen Stab! Spleen Stab!"

 **Giant rat dead!**

"Go to hell!" Evan yelled, at the game as he fell on his bum. "Good work , James clone, I'm very proud of you. Please go and rest. " James clone vanished. Hellborn landed next to Evan. "Good boy , Hellborn." He petted his cat. "Here have some rat meat. " He pulled some out of his inventory. "Observe."

 **Rat meat Level 1 enhance strength of familiar cat by +1 enhance Intelligence of Familiar feline +2**

Evan almost laughed as he fed Hellborn to slices and then got up to get the loot ignoring the screen for now. He got more rat fur his observe telling him that it was fire poof and had healing if he turned it into a cloak or something to wear. Evan was considering it. He got four Galleons. Evan figured he deserved more than that. He got a bat which was going straight to James clone and he got some kind of rat claw gloves.

"Observe."

 **Rat Claw gloves! For those who love a taste of close combat! An Epic Level up weapon. Put them on and slash and hack away! Level 1 can only use Nail Claw.**

"I'm so keeping those." Evan laughed putting them in his weapon inventory. "I wonder how it is that I got two epic weapons?" He shrugged, "James clone." The clone appeared. "Here's a bat to equip . Go back to resting. "

His tired clone vanished.

* * *

Evan set to work on another quest moments later. He'd gotten close to half way to his Level 3 level up with that fight and was planning on doing it again in the future. He stopped long enough to check on his clones . Sirius clone was bunny hopping around the store and charming people who fawned over him, Remus clone was pushing a chair up to a book shelf and climbing onto it to reach the next shelf of books, and Harry clone was now doing flips between two bars. He praised all of them. He praised Remus clone the most though because dammit he hadn't thought to do that! Then he saved his game.

The next quest he took was just to organize the attic a simple quest that would help him find a lot of items that he might be able to use or sell. So he got to work . He'd been right he found tons of things both Muggle and Magical that he could take with him as he moved things around. Evan thought to himself if he'd done this quest first then it would have been easier moving around and fighting all those rats. Oh, well live and learn. He barley got any xp off of the quest but as a reward he learned a water whip spell and that was fine with him.

Evan was now curious as to how fast his stats would raise with him using clones. With James Clone it had raised pretty good or so it had seemed so he tried to pull up the stats on that skill he could do it.

 **Me X2 : Your stats will raise lower and take longer if you have your clones train them but hell who has time to train them themselves? The higher the skill level gets the longer the skill will take to level up. Good luck.**

"I see." Evan said, "That really doesn't tell me a whole lot and yet it does. Okay, it actually explains a lot."

After doing all the quests in the attic he decided that he , James clone and Hellborn were going to grind against Giant Rat until they couldn't anymore. When he hit level 3 He picked up **Accidental? NOT!** So that he could actually control his magic. For him it was a dream come true. Evan also found something else out about his Pointy Stick weapon.

 **You used magic through your pointy stick! Your stick now has some magic in it and gets a magic bonus. It can now use a Level 1 Fire ball spell without using your magic. +10 to your magic stat!**

"Fire ball isn't going to help me!" He snapped at the screen. "But the extra magic will. This is so cool!" His weapon seemed stronger some how.

He hit lvl 4 after three additional battles and picked up **Understanding.** For which he was immensely grateful. No new powers had popped up so he assumed his next one would be the last choice he was offered unless he wanted to save his points. After all Sirius clone was really good at charming people just like his name sake.

* * *

Evan killed the rat one last time only to see that he'd gotten himself to Level 5.

 **Level 5  
**

 **Health : 50/50**

 **Magic: 40/40**

 **Stats:**

 **Strength: 10  
**

 **Dexterity: 10  
**

 **Constitution : 15  
**

 **Intelligence : 15  
**

 **Wisdom: 10  
**

 **Charisma: 10  
**

 **You've reached Strength 10 you can now use Power Punch. Does x10 unarmed damage.**

 **Reached Dexterity 10! You can now use Air Walk! Allows you to jump into the high into the air and walk on air for moments. The higher the Level the longer and higher you can walk.**

 **Reached Constitution 15! You can now use Silver Skin! Make your body as strong as Silver.**

 **Reached Intelligence 15! You can now use Psiconic Powers! You've unlocked Telekinesis and Telepathy .  
**

 **Wisdom 10! You can now use Spot! This skill allows you to find hidden objects and maybe even people!**

 **Charisma 10! You are loved and loved! You can now use Suggestion! Train it up and you can Suggest to people what you want them to do.**

"That is sweet." Evan laughed, "I'm going to start using some of these right now! Uh... SPOT!"

He looked around the room and saw a glowing area. He saved and walked over to it. It was a chest. It was locked. He'd found some bobby pins earlier so he could probably unlock it if it wasn't too hard. Using Observe he found out that it was a simple lock. He saved again and got to work picking the lock after breaking all his bobby pins he re set and started again he soon had it open and was cheering. His shirt was there! The one he'd picked out earlier. As he bent over to grab it his hair fell in his face it was longer. Must be part of that Charisma thing. He shrugged and grabbed his shirt.

"Observe!"

 **Shirt! +6 Def.**

"Equip shirt!"

 **You equipped your first armor! Congratulations! Armor will not be visible to other people unless you want it to be. Then only normal looking clothes.**

"Perfect!" Evan beamed, he danced around a bit happily.

 **Dance skill unlocked.**

"That is just annoying." Evan said rolling his eyes. "What else is in here?"

* * *

He grabbed a book. Then thought his skills were pretty good right now weren't they?

"Remus clone! Harry Clone! Return." The two vanished. "Sirius Clone, take a nap!"

Sirius clone was all too happy to oblige him and curled up to sleep.

Evan opened the book and gasped a bit.

 **You have learned Healing Factor! You can heal yes you can! But you're still weak and need training! To level this up get into fights and get hurt!**

"That's just mean." Evan sighed. "But handy."

He grabbed the next item in the chest another book and opened it.

 **You've unlocked Wand Lore and Wand Making! You have the knowledge for both!**

"Interesting. " He grabbed a purse out of the chest. It was a small little kids purse. It was a beaded purse. He equipped it. Earning a +2 to defense and the purse becoming his inventory . It hung from his right shoulder to rest on his left hip. He rather liked it. The next thing he found was another book.

 **You learned Attack Enhance. You can raise the Attack of yourself or your summon pets!**

 **You've unlocked Enhance**

The last thing in the chest was a lock pick set.

Evan stood and stretched out. His back cracked.

"Okay. Spot!" He was sure there were more hidden things in this attic.

* * *

He was proven right and after saving his game he had to begin moving things around so that he could reach the chest or whatever it was that was now glowing in his vision. He was hoping he was about to find his skirt. He finally reached the chest and sighed, well at least he'd be leveling up that Lockpicking ability finally. He saved and set to work using only the bobby pins. He didn't want to waist the lock pick. He started and got the lock a lot easier this time around. Inside he didn't find his skirt but his shorts . He quickly equipped them getting +4 to Def. He also found a cute little ascot to tie around his neck that would give him +2 Charisma. He tied it around his neck. Next he found a ribbon for his hair. He turned to a conveniently located mirror to see that his hair was a little past his shoulders. He tied his hair back with the ribbon gaining +2 Intelligence while he wore it.

Next he found a pocket knife that he could use as a weapon . He shrugged to himself he liked his stick for now but that could come in handy. The last thing he found was a card. He picked it up.

 **"You found a Title Card! This card allows you a title that will allow you to show others an ability or power without fear.**

 **You have earned the title: Baby Summoner!**

"So I can use my Summoning Powers in front of people." Evan smirked, "I can get some fun out of that. Save!" he nodded and stood again. He was enjoying this. "Spot!" He looked around and found another faint glow. He sighed his Strength was really getting a work out. He began to shift this around again. Maybe this time he'd find his skirt. "Dammit!" He cursed as he tried to push a barrel out of his way. "What is this even doing up here?" He sighed then had an idea. He grabbed his switch blade out of his purse/inventory and climbed on top of the barrel . He then set to work removing the lid only for a quest to pop up. " 'A barrel of Monkeys?" He scratched his head. "Quest Info!"

 **Summoning Quest! It's your first summoning quest! To move the Barrel you must fight the monkey's by your self with only your summons to help you. When you defeat the boss say your name then say "I name you..." and say a name to recruit your new ally.**

"Cool." Evan blinked. "Lets do it. " He put his pocket knife away and grabbed his stick. He jumped down and accepted the quest. Monkey's exploded out of the Barrel. "Hellborn! Hina!" He tossed both cards and both appeared. "Charge!"

With that the three attacked the monkeys!


	5. Chapter 5

"Fireball!" Evan yelled , a fireball exploded out of his stick and set a monkey on fire . It ran around trying to put out the flames. "Telekinesis!" The monkey rose into the air and went flying into another one killing the one monkey and setting the other on fire. "Oh, I'm going to love this."

 **Pointy Stick now has Psiconic ability : Psi Ball!**

"Huh?" Evan blinked, Then shrugged, "So my stick gains abilities the more I use magic through it. Cool. Psi Ball!" A ball of purple energy shot out of his stick and blasted two monkey's. "oooooooo... " Evan danced happily in place. "It hurts two enemies and I get points toward training my magic and Psiconic powers!" He began blasting away. He loved his stick very much. "Kill the Monkeys !"

Hina was shooting off fire balls while Hellborn was Feline Frenzying everything he got close to. Evan was actually having fun. He'd never had fun like this in battles in his old life. Maybe because he was a baby. He suddenly had a thought.

"Hey , game!" he called, "am I in like a starter world?"

 **You are in tutorial currently. To pass out of tutorial you must complete all the quests.**

"I guess that's cool." Evan shrugged, not pausing in his attacking. "We're almost there! What should i name our new friend?" He thought and thought while casting his spell.

Finally the boss monkey appeared. It was massive.

"Observe."

 **Boss Monkey**

 **Health: 40**

 **Attack: Monkey Screech, lowers Def. by 1**

 **Weakness: Tail**

 **Stats: Resist Earth  
**

"Target the tail!" He ordered, dodging a claw with a flip backwards. "Psi Ball!" The ball hit the monkey's hip. Okay, so he was terrible at aiming he'd work on that. "Psi Ball!"

The battle raged and Evan soon found his new healing factor was to his liking. He'd gotten hurt but healed and was able to keep going. His life kept going up by one point as well.

"Silver Skin!" His skin glew. He sighed in relief as the claw that hit him only did two damage. "Psi Ball!"

It used Monkey Screech.

"Attack Enhance Hina! Attack Enhance Hellborn!"

The two glew and the monkey's life bar, which Evan could see now because of Observe, went down faster.

* * *

Evan was panting and tired. He was out of magic and had to switch to his Cat Claws to fight. He kind of liked them. Finally, he won.

"I , Evan Severus Prince Name you...Ritsu!" He had no idea why he had called that name or where it had come from but he caught the card happily. "We did it , guys. " Hellborn and hina just vanished on him and he caught the cards. "Must be tired." he shrugged. He put all three cards into the card inventory. He was then informed that he got 5 Summoner points for his success . Evan frowned they could have given him more. "oh, well ..."

With the barrel gone he moved some more things to reach the third chest only to find it wasn't a chest just a watering pail. He shrugged and took it.

"Spot!" There nearby was another glowing area.

After what should have been four hours of Spotting Evan had a lot of junk and the attic was organized so that everything was stacked like Tetras on the walls. Nodding Evan did one more Spot to find nothing. He then climbed down the rope again and ran toward his bathroom he really had to go. Once that was taken care of Evan used his Telekinesis to get the books off the shelf above his bed. He was planning to train it in the library later on. He sat with the piles of books.

 **Skill Learned: French**

 **Skill Learned: Fencing**

 **Skill learned: Martial Arts**

 **Skill learned: Ballet**

 **Skill learned: Chess**

 **Skill learned: Alohomora**

Evan cheered he'd gotten an unlocking spell. That would come in handy.

* * *

Evan used his Telekinesis to put the books back on the shelf finally happy that he'd gotten to read them at long last. After checking the clock to see that it was the same time he decided to "Spot" things around the Apartment before heading outside. Evan had gotten a good haul but still didn't have his skirt which was pissing him off.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the steps leading to Diagon Ally a quest appeared

 **Run a Mile in my shoes.**

Evan shrugged and accepted it while Disillusioning himself. A Route appeared before him and he set off running it. He wouldn't get much Xp but didn't care. Training was training and that was all that mattered right now. He also found out he got 10XP for every place he discovered . In other words he was going to explore as much as he could. When he finished the quest he found himself in a magical park in Diagon ally. He'd never found this place in his first life. Magical kids were running around. He spotted James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin watching a child. He waltzed into the park happily.

"Who are you?" Remus asked, in a worried voice stopping him. "Do your parents know you're here?"

Evan smiled brightly willing all his Charisma to go to work.

"I'm Evan Prince." He stated cutely. "I'm the son of Lily Prince and Severus Prince and no my parents don't know I'm here but it's okay I can take care of myself."

"Woh..." Sirius was gaping. "You have to be the same age as my Orion and James Jr and you can talk in full sentences."

"Yep." Evan smiled brightly. Suddenly , someone was screaming. A crow was attacking a James Potter look a like."Don't worry little Baby I'm coming!" He grabbed his stick and a card. "Hellborn!" Hellborn appeared. "Charge!"

The two of them ran forward Evan's stick raised high.

"Attack that BlackBird!"

It was another Summoning Quest and Evan stopped running long enough to accept it.

"Use Pounce!" Evan pulled Jr away from the crow as Hell born pounced on it. Taking all of it's HP . "I , Evan Severus Prince name you...Demios!" Again he had no idea where the name came from he'd just pointed his stick and said it. He caught the card. "Good job kitty Hell born return!" He caught hell born's card as well and put them away. He put his stick away too. "A job well done." He clapped his hands together. "Time to play."

"Wait!" James Potter said , he was holding his son and Sirius had a small boy in his arms as well. "You're a Summoner?"

"Yep, that's right." Evan beamed brightly. "I have four now." he showed them the cards. Then put them away. "I want to play now." He thought and recalled Sirius Clone. These people had seen him so his Disillusion spell must have worn off. They'd tell his parents and he didn't want to get caught . "i'm going to play."

"Wait!" Evan looked up at them again. " How can I thank you?"

"Why would you?" Evan asked, head cocked to one side. "All I did was get another friend."

"You saved my son." James told the child. "Here how about I give you something?"

"But I don't want anything." Evan replied, sweetly. "I just want to play. That's why I'm here."

"Well, are you sure?" James looked uncomfortable. Evan nodded. "Okay, then, I'll just talk to Lils and Sniv later than."

Evan shrugged and ran toward the sand box.

* * *

He didn't know what possessed him to do it but he picked up a toy shovel and pail and began filling it with sand than put the pail full of sand into his inventory. He repeated the process over and over again using "spot" to see if things were hidden in the sand. He started finding Knuts galore. He cackled happily to himself.

When the sand box was empty it quickly refilled and he got up to move on keeping his tiny shovel.

 **Unlocked Dig: You can dig small holes. Train harder and you'll be able to dig big ones!**

Evan rolled his eyes and went to the bushes to start training his "Forage " Ability and "Observe" and "Spot." He also unlocked Whistle. Because he remembered some kind of movie Dudley had watched with Dwarves that whistled in mines as they worked. So he whistled as he worked. Gathering everything he could. He was gaining Herbology skill as he went of course.

"what's that kid up to?" Remus wondered as they watched him. "He's Lily and Severus' boy and highly intelligent."

"Yeah." Sirius agreed. He was splitting his time between watching Orion and Jr and watching Evan. "Hey, Lils!"

Lily came running into the park looking around frantically.

"he's over there." James said pointing to where Harry was picking roses. "Don't worry we've been keeping an eye on the little guy. Did you know your kids a Summoner?"

"no we didn't." Severus had appeared. "Thank you for watching him."

Screaming.

"I'm coming baby!" This time Orion was being attacked by a snake. They watched as Evan charged forward stick raised high. Card in hand. "Ritsu!"

A baby monkey appeared. Evan guessed he should have expected that. He observed his pet to see that it new "Poo throw."

"Ritsu, use Poo throw!" He grabbed Orion back and pushed him away. He slashed his stick sending a fire ball at the snake.

"EVAN!" Lily screamed. Severus held her back. "SEV!"

"He's fine. " Severus said, "Look he clearly knows what he's doing." Severus watched his son's monkey throw poo at the snake. " When did he learn that magic is my question. He's been learning a lot today."

Lily was worried sick. Fire was one of the most draining spells even for adult Wizards! And her baby was showing a skill not seen in Two Million years! Summoning!

"I, Evan Severus Prince name you...Viper!" Evan caught the card and recalled Ritsu after patting her head and telling her she was a good monkey and promising bananas as soon as he found some. He put the two cards, and his stick, in his purse which he was letting people see. He then happily tried to run back to what he was doing only to be grabbed up by Lily. "Mama , I'm playing."

"That was dangerous." she cried, kissing him. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mama." Evan told her patting her cheek and loving the attention. "I'm a Summoner and I got five friends now. Hellborn, Hina, Ritsu, Demios, and Viper. Don't worry 'bout me, Mama I can take care of myself."

Severus agreed with his son. The boy probably was able to defend himself.

"Do you want a nap?"

"No , Mama."

"Do you need changed?"

"I use a potty , mama."

That was news to them. Severus cocked his eyebrow at his son.

"Do you want a bottle?"

"Okay."

Evan sat happily sucking on a normal bottle. He was hungry after all his hard work today. But he had a lot to collect and needed to get back to work. he wondered why all the Summoning missions were popping up.

"Your kid saved Jr. from a crow." James told Lily . He was refusing to acknowledge Severus. " We were about to go and take care of it when he charged in stick raised high summoning one hell of a big cat. "

"I see." Lily said, watching her son run off to the rose bushes and begin picking them. " I never knew it was possible for someone so young to be so powerful. "

"We owe your kid big." Sirius stated, seriously. "He refused to take anything from us though. Said he didn't want anything that he was just making friends with the animals. "

"Don't worry about it." Severus said , "How did he get out? That's what I'm wondering. "

* * *

Evan had gathered all the plants in the the park and was now using his "Spot." to find places in the ground where he could dig. He found a rather large one and set to work with his shovel. No one came to stop him and he was in the middle of the park. He knew his prize couldn't be buried that far under ground so he just kept going. He finally came to a handle. Then he began digging next to where he had been digging making a grid.

"Smart boy." Remus laughed, watching. "Wonder what he's digging up."

"A bone?" Severus drawled.

He was shocked when he got laughs from the Marauders.

Evan remembered that Remus clone had read a book about forensic Anthropology and that's probably where he'd learned to dig like this. It was a fleeting thought as he finally pulled a yellow and black shovel free from the hole he'd been digging.

 **You found Hufflepuffs Shovel! Congratulations! You found a collectable but usable item that will never wear down and need to be replaced or maintained. This shovel gives you +4 to all Herbology related tasks. It's great for turning dead bodies into fertilizer too! Gotta hide them somewhere!**

Evan blinked at that last part did that mean that he could now kill people to train? He wondered if they would respawn. The shovel was bigger than the one he was using and it's stats were better. So after making sure he had everything out of the hole he used his Hufflepuff shovel to fill it back inand set off to the next area that indicated that a hole needed to be dug to find something. He was a messy baby by the time he'd dug up the park but didn't care he'd take a bath later. He was behind the bushes in the woods like area staring up at a Summoning quest. A small blue bird. This quest said that it had only unlocked because he knew how to whistle.

 **To pass this quest you must know how to whistle. Copy the birds song and recruit it.**

 **+3 summoning points.**

Evan excepted the quest.


	6. Chapter 6

Evan thought that it was lucky that he saved often because this Summoning Quest wasn't as easy as it sounded. It was his tenth try and had he not re started his save then he wouldn't have been able to get the bird because it vanished if you failed. He finally copied the tune right by whistling.

"I name you Tori!" He declared. He was shocked when it worked because he hadn't said the full phrase. It didn't matter. He was just happy to have gotten the bird as he caught the card and put it in his purse. He looked around using "spot" to see something a little farther ahead. He followed it then used his "Hide" to vanish from sight. A goblin was burying a chest and he wanted it. He had noticed that he could see everyone's life bar now. This Goblin looked like he, Evan could take him on. He only had 50 HP. While that was a lot and more than Evan Evan had Summons and clones he could use.

 **Goblin treasure! To complete this quest beat the goblin and unlock the treasure.**

 **Rewards: Barter Ability.**

Evan liked the sound of that new ability. He "Observed" to find the weak spot of the Goblin. He also found that using fire was a bad idea. He also saw that he could use four Summon creatures in battle but no clones.

"Ritsu! Demios! Hellborn! Viper!"

They all appeared.

"Okay. " He whispered to them. "Our objective is to attack the Goblin from behind. His weak point is his head because he's not wearing any head armor. Viper , use Acid Spit, Ritsu Poo throw, Demios, Caw, and Hellborn Feline Frenzy. Lets go." He grabbed his stick and held it high. "Charge! " he hissed. His pets went doing exactly what he told them to do.

Demios' Caw would low Def of all enemies an ability Evan was glad was on his side. Viper's Acid spit would burn through most armor and skin.

* * *

"Telepathy!" He held his hands to his head. The Goblin stopped attacking and just stood there like Evan wanted. "That's right stand still. Nothing is happening. You see nothing. You hear nothing."

Evan was amazed by the ability to control the Goblin he'd just wanted to test the power out to see what it did. This was so cool! Suddenly, he wasn't in the Goblin's mind anymore because the Goblin was dead. He recalled everyone. He got a Goblin dagger which he put in the weapons inventory, Goblin meat which he was told would be good to feed to any of his snakes, four Galleons, and a ruby. He saved the game and dug out the chest. He then saved again and began picking the lock it was harder than any of his previous lock picking endeavors. Finally, he got it open after reloading the game five times. He also got a Lockpicking level up.

Inside he was amazed. He got 4 more Ruby's , 2 Sapphires, 3 Jades, 4 onyx , 60 Knuts, 40 Sickles, and 20 Galleons. He also got another lockpick and the Barter Ability.

He did a dance. He was so rich. He kept using "Spot " and found more places for him to have quests and dig up. When he finally returned to the park it was like he was never out of his parents sight but he knew he had been. He could see quests all around Diagon ally so he left Harry clone in the park with orders to play and went to explore.

He came across a home over a shop and climbed the stairs. He "Observed" the lock to see that he could pick it. Though he saved before doing so. He slid into the house shutting the door behind him and looked around. His first "Spot" lead him to the kitchen. He was hungry again anyway. He checked on Harry clone to see that Lily was pushing him on the swing. He then looked around the kitchen. A quest was flashing.

"Rat Infestation."

He was to defeat all the rats and it told him what strength and fighting skill he would need. According to the data he wouldn't even have to use his Summoning Power. So he accepted the quest. He had his stick out and was blasting away. It was after his fiftieth rat that his stick began glowing again. It got longer he was told he could now channel more than two kinds of magic from it. He could now trigger four. He decided to use Focus Blast through it for some wind power and Water ball through for water.

He got Wind ball and Water ball as result. With that he cycled through the four he had. He wanted to keep his magic just encase he needed it.

* * *

The boss rat wasn't even a threat to him. He got a lot of rat meat and more info from it. He could feed it to his snakes for +2 intelligence and +2 strength. Though the benefits for the Felines stayed the same. He didn't get much else. When that was done he ransacked the kitchen area for anything and everything that he could take with him.

When he was done he moved on . He searched everywhere. He learned four new potion recipes which pleased him as he hadn't been able to up that ability. When he left the house he went down into the store. It was Madam Malkins. He saw a Buy or Sell option at the counter and smirked. He pressed sell and began selling things . Sure enough his barter ability began leveling up. He guess he cheated a bit because he sold everything one by one not in groups. He was going to get this up to max because he'd studied the ability it told him that he could buy and sell business' . No one even glanced at him and that was strange as it appeared to be school season. They just did business around him. Finally, he maxed it out.

Smirking he saw an option to buy Madam Malkins all he had to do was pay off what remained of a loan on the place. He pressed buy and a Goblin appeared.

"Hello, Griphook." he greeted, "Can I pay you this Diamond to set up a Gringotts vault in the name of Prince Evan?"

"Sign." Griphook handed over a contract. Evan read it and signed.

"Thank you. I'd also like to pay you to pick up the profits of any business I buy, please. " He ended up bargaining the price before signing. He then bought Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions. He was told he would be given one robe everytime he collected rent. He really didn't care. "Thank you Griphook, may your enemies all die painfully."

"May your vaults always be full."

 **Gained +1 Renown with Goblins for knowing ancient saying.**

"Boo yeah!" Evan smirked. "Okay, now to look around. "

He remembered his Thief ability and saved his game. He began "Sneaking" around . Weird noises sounded as he snuck showing that it was untrained. No one looked at him though. He sneaked around until his "Sneak" was in the 20's. Then he began stealing from himself. He cleared out the whole store without getting caught then he sold everything back. He followed Madam Malkin into the back to see her start making a robe. He smirked. Crafting ! If he could do that then maybe he could make the rat fur into a cloak or something. He had so much Giant Rat Fur that he could probably make a whole outfit. When she left he used his psychic powers to get books on crafting from around the room then sent them back.

 **Crafting unlocked!**

Quests popped up around the room.

"So that's how it works." Evan said, "To unlock quests I have to unlock Skills or Powers or meet certain criteria . That makes sense. "

 **Quest! Make Gloves!**

 **Make 100 gloves out of cloth! Can't do no cloth!**

 **Reward: +10 xp to Clothes Crafting. Armor.**

"Dammit!" Evan stomped his foot. "Now I have to go steal some cloth!"

Once he got the cloth he was back. Upon accepting the quest he was provided with sowing materials and a design pattern. He sat down on the floor and got to work. His first several attempts were not accepted but he didn't care because it still gave him experience at least. He worked and worked on the gloves. He guessed that he needed to level the skill up to be able to use other things to make gloves out of. He kept glancing at the clock to see that time hadn't moved he also often checked on his Harry Clone. Harry clone was enjoying playing with Jr. and Orion. His main focus was on his ever growing pile of gloves. With each attempt he got better and better.

* * *

"Whistle while you work!" Evan sang, whistling loudly. "Whistle while you work!"

He was almost done with the quest. He liked how his gloves were turning out. He wondered if he could make a dye at some point to dye the clothes. He decided to try that after he finished. Maybe that was a Potion's skill. It sounded like it would be. He finally finished and thanked his healing ability. He'd kept stabbing his fingers with the needle.

"Okay, here goes." Evan had found a quest for dyeing clothes right in the room and was thrilled. "Accept."

He was given a basic set of tools he would need.

 **Make a red dye! You have everything you need .**

 **Dye 100 pairs of cloth gloves!**

 **Reward: +10 crafting points. +10 Potions points. +10 Alchemy  
**

Evan began mixing dye the main ingredient in red bye was Roses and he had a ton of those. In fact he had a ton of everything it would take to make dye. He wouldn't dye anything until he had mastered the red dye recipe . So he mixed and mixed and mixed until he had it mastered. Then set to work on dyeing each pair of gloves like he was being taught. He'd been right he'd been getting Potions points but he'd also unlocked another skill.

 **Alchemy unlocked.**

He was once again whistling while he dyed the gloves. He kept checking on Harry Clone and kept an eye on the never moving clock.

* * *

 **Whistling Mastered: New Power Sonic Whistle!**

Evan closed the screen and kept working. He could have sworn this was taking hours yet not even a second passed. He kind of liked this tutorial time thing. Finally he was done.

"Okay!" He stood up. He put everything into his inventory except for his best pair of now red gloves. " Observe."

 **+2 to Def.**

"Equip." The gloves equipped on to his hands. "Great! Now for the next quest!"

 **Quest, make a t-shirt cloth.**

 **Make 100 cloth t-shirts.**

He rounded up all the cloth in the place and accepted the quest. He could do it once with Male t-shirts and once for Female t-shirts. He did male T-shirts first . Just like before he had problems at the start. He ended up taking his gloves off because he didn't want them to wear out . Of course that meant he stabbed his fingers but at least his healing factor kicked in every time and was leveling up healing him quicker. He kind of wished he had a t.v. to watch or a radio to listen to the silence was boring. He decided to summon his pets to train his Summoning and so that there was some noise. Sure enough they made a lot of noise. He was thankful for it but curious as to why no one came to check on anything. When Madam Malkin came in she ignored them but did set some food out that the animals would like.

Evan tossed the Rat Souls he'd collected to Hina.


	7. Chapter 7

The female T-shirts turned out to be Cammies. So when he was done making his last one he accepted the next quest to dye it red then he equipped it under the shirt he was wearing. He liked it. He still wanted his skirt though. He went through the basics of making every type of clothes possible . His final quest was 100 standard robes. Once he finished that he began using his **"Spot"** Ability to find things. He found more designs for clothes and made them as well. If it wasn't for his bottomless inventory then he probably wouldn't be able to carry anything else. He also came across a dye recipe for blue. He had everything he needed so he set to work mastering it. When that was done he bottled it all up recalled his pets and continued to explore Diagon Ally. He broke into every house and shop taking whatever he could. He also bought a few businesses and sold a lot of things. He bought some stuff too but not much.

He cackled to himself as he saw that he could buy Ollivander's. The cost was nothing to him at this point he was very rich. He'd even trained **Pickpocket** up. He'd used that with **sneak** and **Hide**. He happily broke in to Ollivander's and **Sneaked** to the cash register. He bought Ollivander's and got more Renown with the Goblin's by saying the parting. He said it every time just to be sure. It seemed to him Griphook was a little more friendly to him lately. Even then began looking for quests and anything he could **"spot"** he really did love this ability.

He found a Quest that taught him how to make his own wand. He stared at it for what he was sure was an hour. He could get a wand. He tried to except only to learn that he would need 100 pointy sticks. He didn't have any so he left Ollivander's to find 100 pointy sticks. When he had them he went back and accepted the quest. He sure as hell hoped it was worth it! His ears were still ringing! He'd gotten into a fight with some birds over who was going to get the pointy sticks he'd called on Tori just to figure out what she could do. Her skill was a high pitched whistle that did wind damage.

Upon accepting the quest he was given Phoenix Feathers to use as cores to use and instructions. He began right away. He'd gotten more than 100 because he knew his first few attempts were going to suck. This was interesting the way it was done. He caught on to this rather quickly he wondered if it was because he'd had books that unlocked the skill. After that was done he decided he liked his Pointy Stick right now and just sold the wands he'd made. He'd make more. He stole all the wands in the shop then sold them back. He then did every quest and left. He was told that the only remaining places that he needed to go were Gringotts and the Leaky Cauldron.

He decided to go to Gringotts first. He greeted the Goblins at the door and they let him in. He looked around in awe it was much cooler for the first time if you were a little .

"Greetings." He said to a Goblin. "I hope you find Gold in all your ventures."

"and you, human." the Goblin sneered.

 **+1 Renown with Goblins**

He beamed brightly and talked to the Goblin awhile before leaving . He then made his way to The Leaky Cauldron to see that he could buy that as well. He then went inside. He explored every inch doing all the quests but the Tutorial didn't end. He frowned he must have missed something. He re explored everything then went back to the park and recalled Harry clone.

"Mama!" he hugged her legs. "Hungry."

"I'll get you a bottle. "

"I'm too big for bottle." he declared. "I want food like Mama and Dada. " He held one of their hands each as they headed home. "can we plant plants? I found seeds! Banana tree seeds! And Bird Seed flowers!"

"I don't think we can grow either one here." Severus said, "I'll look up some wards that will allow us to do so." he smiled as his son cheered and rattled off some other seeds he'd found. "You are one lucky boy."

* * *

Evan rolled his eyes. Sure enough he'd forgotten some quests in their own shop and the books in the library and the brewing room. He **"Spot"** ed around the brewing room he was going to get those books if it was the last thing he did. He set to work on quests in the room. He found a hidden door that would take him down into a store room.

Severus had watched his son exploring everything he wondered if he'd be smart enough to find the store room. He chuckled to himself when Evan found it and opened the door which shocked him he shouldn't have been able to open the door it should have been too heavy for him.

"Evan?" he called. He walked to his son. "What are you doing?"

"Exploring." Evan declared smiling up at his daddy. "Something good is down here."

"Okay, " Severus squatted down to rub his hand into his sons head. "Want daddy to come with you?"

"It's okay , dada, I can do it."

Severus looked at Evan with love in his eyes.

"I don't mind coming. "

"Dada has work to do . We play later." Evan beamed.

"Well, at least Summon one of your friends to go with you. I'd feel better if you did."

"okay." Evan agreed he got a card out. It began glowing. "Hellborn." His big kitty appeared. "Is Kitty hellborn okay?"

"Perfect." Severus rubbed his hand into his son's head again then petted Hellborn. "You yell if you need anything okay, Evan. Daddy loves you."

Evan beamed brightly. He was actually liking this loving Snape.

"Okay, Dada, we'll be careful promise. " Evan let Hellborn go first then followed. "We wont be long, promise. "

* * *

Evan was happy to see a chest as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs. He saved and grabbed his Bobby pins. He picked the lock and held in his cheer. He'd found his skirt. He quickly equipped it. Now all he needed was his shoes. He found a necklace with a pentagram on it that would increase his magic by 100 if he wore it so of course he equipped it. He found a ball which he found odd. It was a Foot ball. He shrugged and put it in his inventory. The last thing he found was a book on Pure Bloods. He began doing quests around the storage room. In the back of the room he found an enclosed shelf with books on it.

He saved and began picking the lock he got it open. His **Lockpick** skill was getting high.

 **Power Learned.**

 **Necromancy.**

 **Power Learned.**

 **Energy Shield.**

 **Power Learned.**

 **Ninja.**

 **Power Learned.**

 **Healing.**

Evan was a bit dizzy from his new powers being learned. The books had vanished. He saved shut the cabinet which locked. He began picking it again. He did it over and over again grinding his skill he could just tell he was going to need it. He maxed it then he sat there frowning before remembering he had Alohomora. He began grinding that maybe he could use that skill to open the book cabinet upstairs in the brewing room.

"Remus Clone." Remus clone appeared. "I'm sending you back to the library use our Telekinesis skill to get the books and train Intelligence and Wisdom."

Remus Clone vanished to the library.

"Alohomora." Evan said it over and over again. Trying to unlock it. He saved frequently. "Alohomora."

* * *

After he'd ground Alohomora up as far as he could stand he went looking for more treasure and quests. As in the attic he ended up moving this around organizing everything.

Severus was worried and walked over to the door ready to follow his son he knew the child had just gone down, really it would have been hours, but he was really worried. Evan came up with Hellborn.

"All done. " He said brightly hugging Severus legs. He showed him the foot ball . "I was right! I got treasure. "

"Yes you did." Severus chuckled. "Why don't you play with it for awhile. "

"I want those books." he pointed at the cabinet. "Please."

"We lost the key to that thing forever ago." Severus sighed. "Do you want to learn a cool unlocking spell?"

"Yeah!" Evan cheered. "Magic!"

Severus chuckled picking his son up they walked over and sat in front of the cabinet. Severus pulled out his wand.

"Resero." It popped open. Severus smiled at the happy squeal. "Now it's Evan's turn." Severus closed the cabinet. "What are you doing with that stick?"

"Channel Magic." Evan said, blinking up at Severus, "Like Mama and Dada."

"Oh, okay." Severus blinked, confused. "Now repeat after me Resero."

"Resero." Evan said, saying it over again.

"Good now move your ...er...stick ...like this in a clock wise motion like this."

Evan did as told.

"Now do it together pointing at to lock of the cabinet. "

"Resero." Evan did everything as Severus had said. "I practice okay, dada?"

"That's the best thing to do." Severus chuckled. "May i hold you while you do?"

"Yes. " Evan decided he kind of liked sitting in Severus' lap. "Resero." It wouldn't open. He muttered save and kept trying. "Resero."

"What's going on here?" Lily laughed coming in after awhile. "Is Evan learning a spell?"

"I'm trying to teach Resero." Severus told her. "He's using his stick to channel his magic. He's doing well but can't get it open." The cabinet popped open.

"I did it!" Evan cheered then shut it again so it locked. "Keep practicing!"

Lily and Severus both laughed.

* * *

"Resero." Evan yawned. He'd grinded the skill happily until it was rather high and this time when the doors opened he put his stick away and grabbed his treasure. "BOOKS!"

"Yep, he's our son." Lily giggled. "Oh, these are some rare books."

 **+100 to Health (Effect is permanent.)**

Evan blinked that was cool. He grabbed the second one.

 **+300 to Magic (Effect is permanent.)**

Evan was giddy at that.

 **Occlumency**

 **Legitamency.**

Evan grabbed the first book to read it. All four had been so amazing and worth it.

"Let daddy read you the book, Evan." Severus offered.

"Okay, I tired dada can tuck me in and read to me."

Severus smiled at that locking the other three books back up. He carried Evan over to the cot they had set up for him in here and tucked his little Prince in. He sat beside the cot and began reading after giving Evan his toy wolf. Evan listened to the words but was getting so tired. He finally fell asleep. As he slept he watched himself turn two, than all that year than his third birthday and that year than the same with his fourth year. Finally, when he woke up it was to see his mom and dad standing over him beaming.

"Happy Birthday, Evan. "

Lily swept him out of bed and into his bathroom. She gave him a bath and washed his hair which Evan noted was down to his ankles. Evan knew that they were going to put it in his buns and dress him in girls clothes which made him happy. Sure enough he was dressed in the clothes he had liked . He even had the shoes. He bounced happily on his feet and twirled around happily making his parents laugh.

"Come on, everyone's waiting at the park, Evan." Severus took his son's hand. "Do you have your purse? Good, lets go. "

Evan walked holding each of his parents hands as they headed for the yard. The Malfoys, Blacks, Potters and several other magical families , from both Light and Dark families were there. He had memories of socializing with all of them.

"Evan!" Jr ran up Draco and Orion with him. "Let me take you to the toys."

"No!" Draco snapped, "Let me!"

"No!" Orion argued, "Me!"

Evan smiled at the three of them. He had memories saying that these three were always like this when he was around and that he didn't favor any of them over the other.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uhm..." Evan tilted his head to the side with a finger to his lips thinking. "Do you want to go dig holes?"

"Yeah." Orion held up his toy shovel . "I brought my shovel."

"Me too!" Jr held his up.

Draco sighed, he hated dirt. But held up a green shovel.

"YAY!" Evan cheered pulling his Hufflepuff Shovel out of his purse. He used **"Spot"** He lead the way to and area. "We have to dig here." They were near all of the kids. "We'll find something good right here."

The boys began digging.

"Your child has a thing for dirt." Lucius Malfoy said to Severus, "He's always digging in the dirt."

"He likes finding things." Severus drawled. " He's a very weird child, Lucius but we love him to death. "

"no you have do dig in grids." Evan showed them how. "I read it in a book."

"You're really cool." Jr beamed, "You can do so many awesome things."

Evan smiled brightly.

"You look cute in your blue skirt." Orion told him. He smiled gently at his friend.

"I think Evan looks cutter in the green skirt." Draco cut in. "Cause it brings out her eyes."

"Draco, you remember I'm a boy right?" Evan asked.

"Sure I do." Draco said, "I just thought since you like to dress like a girl you'd like to be called a girl and treated like one too."

Evan could tell Draco had forgotten that he was a boy.

"Yeah. " Jamie Jr nodded rapidly. "I like that skirt too. It really does bring out Evan's eyes."

Evan smiled brightly at them.

"You guys are so nice to me!"

* * *

When they finally dug out what they had been searching for. It was a few things.

"A Card!" Evan grabbed it. "I'll take this! YAY! New friend! Mama, Papa! A new friend! It's a Earth spirit card!"

"That's great honey." Lily chuckled. By now it was all over the Wizard world that their son was a Summoner. "What else did you find?"

"I got a snitch!" Jamie was suddenly up and chasing a gold ball. "Wait come back!"

"I'll take this." Draco said, grabbing something. "It looks weird though what is it?"

"It's a bat , dear." Lily told him. "It's for a Muggle Sport called Baseball. We're going to play a little later. " Draco nodded. "What did you get, Orion?" she looked at the boy who was blinking and studying the object in his hands. "I don't know what that is..."

"I do." Evan said, "It's a Veeny plant. They like living in dark places, and when threatened are known to release a fog that knocks people out for hours. Veeny plants can be used in various potions and also poisons. It is known to be the key ingredient in the Organ Melting Potion the Skin Bursting Potion..."

Orion stood and walked over to Augustus Longbottom he pulled on her dress until she looked down then held the plant up.

"I don't want it." he told her. "Longbottom's are Herbologists."

"Thank you very much." Augustus thanked the boy. "I'll take good care of it."

Orion ran back over.

Jamie was back looking winded. He held his hand out closed. Wings were fluttering on either side of his hand.

"I caught it."

 **Tutorial Field Activated.**

 **New Player has appeared. Thomas Riddle Jr.**

 **Quest go meet player and form Team.**

"I have to go to the bathroom so I'll be back in a minute."

With that Evan ran back toward the house. He did have to go.

* * *

When he was done he sent Evan clone back to the party and went in search of Tom Riddle. He found him in the park.

"Tom!" The boy turned around the spitting image of Tom Riddle from the diary only much much younger and cuter. Evan felt himself blush. "I found you."

"Harry Potter." Tom Riddle said, cocking an eyebrow. "A player like myself?"

"Yep, but I'm Evan Prince right now."

"Very well. "

"I have a quest." Evan said, "and you will not stop me from completing it." he stood stubbornly in front of the boy who had killed him in his last life. " Team Invite."

Tom chuckled and accepted the invite.

 **Team Formed!**

 **Using your skills and powers will enable your Team to learn them. Every action your team does gains xp for the whole Team.**

"You've been a player a long time?" Evan asked.

"I have."

"Then you know how this is done?"

"I do." Tom agreed taking Evan's hand and watching as the other boy blushed again. He liked the effect. "But Updates have probably been done since my last round where I killed you. " he kissed Evan's hand. "I am sorry about that. But it was the path I chose in that game. "

Evan blushed worse.

"Okay." Evan said, "Then I'll help . I already did my Tutorial. I'll be able to do more this Tutorial because in mine I wasn't even two. " he looked around. "I'll teach you a great skill of mine right now. **Spot!** "

Tom gasped a bit as he learned the skill he could see glowing spaces all around.

"Those are treasure points. " Evan told him. "But first we've got to go back to my place and teach you the most basic of basics. " He began walking along pulling Tom with him. His former enemy came. " I'll teach you to be a Summoner like me first! " Evan decided. "but I have to find you an Epic pointy stick like mine. I think I know where to do that. "

"An epic Pointy Stick?" Tom laughed, Evan shivered a bit. He liked Tom's laugh. "Why would I want that?"

"Because I have one and it says that we can make it into our wands that'll be really powerful . " Evan told him. "Wands that no one else can have or get that'll be so powerful everyone will want one and they'll only work for us. "

"That does sound interesting. " Tom agreed. "Very well. "

"I just had a thought. " Evan said, "If the Epic Pointy sticks re spawn then we can get as many as we want to practice making our wands with. The only down side is that we'd need to level them up. But on the up side we'd have many Epic wands to use and choose from."

"Very good idea. " Tom nodded. "i like it."

They had reached the stairs that would take them to the deck outside the apartment.

* * *

"Time for you to learn a new skill." Evan told him. " **Observe"**

Tom blinked as he learned the skill and information about the climbing quest appeared in front of him.

"Okay, " Evan said, "You accept the quest and I'll help you train it."

"Oh?" Tom asked, "Why?"

"We're a Team and I was hoping that we could be friends this time around." Evan smiled at Tom. Tom accepted the quest. "Now I'll run up and down the stairs because I like training my stats and it should help level up your climbing now that we're a Team."

"Team is new to me." Tom told Evan. "It was not in the last game. "

"Well, it's in this one and we're going to exploit it for all it's worth."

Evan let go of Tom's hand and began running up and down the stairs. Tom could see the XP he was getting and decided to train it on his own as well. He began climbing the stairs using **observe** to tell him what level each step needed. This ability was new too. He was thinking that nothing of his last game may have survived the upgrade.

He finally reached the top and was winded.

"Here eat this." Evan gave him some bacon. Tom ate it and his stamina increased. "I understand your problem and we're going to exploit a major glitch in the system to train your Stamina."

"Oh?" Tom asked, "and what's that?"

" A power I got. It'll unlock you magic too!" Evan smirked they were holding hands again for some reason. **"Harry Clone, James Clone, Remus Clone!"**

Tom blinked as the Power Me X2 unlocked.

"Remus Clone, go to the book Store and work on Wisdom and Intelligence. " Remus vanished. "Harry clone, go work on Tumbling and Dexterity. " Harry clone vanished. "James clone, walk around here and collect every pointy stick you can find!"

James clone got to work.

 **You can now summon two more clones!**

"Cool!" Evan cheered . Tom smirked. Two clones of his cute Evan appeared. "You'll be Neville clone , you go and work on Herbology. " He pointed to his garden . "It's really a green house. That is your domain from now on. You also practice Forging gather everything you can. " Neville clone happily ran off to complete it's task. "You'll be red Clone. " Evan tied a red ascot around his last clones neck and used his Pointy Stick to turn it's skirt red. "Your job is practice my Martial Arts skill. "

The clone backed off and got to work doing the basics.

"Now you , Tom. You'll only be able to Summon One right now."

Tom called up a clone.

"Do you have anymore of those ascots?"

"Tons." Evan nodded and tied a black one around Tom's neck and green one around the clones. "There."

"Green clone climb up and down the stairs ." Tom ordered. His clone went to work. "I'm learning from your clones." Tom told Evan. "I just unlocked Herbology, Forging, Tumbling and Martial Arts."

"Good. That'll make this go faster. " Evan smirked. "You'll be able to level up Me X2 a lot faster and get more clones. " He checked his inventory. "I was right! The Epic Pointy Stick respawns! " He gave Tom a stick. "That's yours now. It's your weapon. "

"Who is training your Charisma?" Tom asked as they walked to the door of the apartment. "My stat is training."

"Oh, that's Sirius Clone." Evan told him. "See today is my 5th birthday and there's a party in the back yard. I left Sirius Clone there. I normally have him train Charisma. " Evan looked at the door. "I can unlock it so you're about to learn a new magic spell and **Lockpick.** "

Tom cocked his eyebrow this game was way different from his last one.

 **"Resero."** Evan said moving his stick around. The door clicked open. "You'll want to train Muggle Lockpicking as well. Muggle locks can't block out magic and most Witches and Wizard's don't think to make it so Muggle Lockpick's don't work on Magic locks. " Tom laughed at that. "come on we have to go to my room to unlock your first summoning Quest."

"Don't you think you're moving a little fast inviting me into your room?" Tom teased. Evan went crimson.

"Knock that off, Tom!" he demanded. "We're only 5!"

Tom laughed. He looked around Evan's room when they entered.

"Hey , Tom. I was wondering is there anyway for you to get into another one of my save profile games?"

"Yes, " Tom replied, "I just go to one of my Profile's that correspond with that one. Why?"

"I was thinking of going and doing Golden Boy again but this time breaking it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, instead of being the Golden Boy I'd join the Dark Side."

Tom laughed, "I'd be an adult again in that game . "

"Couldn't you just be the Dark Lord's son and we can play together?"

"It bears looking into." Tom smirked. "Now where is this quest?"

"Right here." Evan pointed at Kitty Hellborn. "You have to Max Defeat Kitty Hellborn."

* * *

Tom stood with his stick ready. He couldn't believe he was wielding a stick. As many times as he'd played this game he'd never had a weapon until he'd gotten his wand.

"Okay, I'll use my Psychic powers to make sure Kitty Hellborn doesn't hurt you and you attack it okay?"

"Right." Tom nodded and watched in interest as Evan put one hand to his head and held out his other hand. Kitty Hellborn flew into the air hovering above the ground. "Telekinesis." Tom mused. "That could come in handy." He began stabbing the cat. "What's this Fencing?"

"Oh, it's another skill I learned from a book up there." Evan said, "I have to focus."

Tom nodded and went back to work. They trained and trained against Kitty Hellborn until Tom got Kitty Claw and his Summoning card.

"Okay, now Summon Hellborn." He sweat dropped as his Hellborn appeared. "I wasn't calling on my own power!" he recalled hellborn. "Well, actually. Summon Chikyuu." His Earth spirit appeared. It was a small rock wisp. "Now you try. You'll get Hina as a reward."

"Hellborn." Tom said and his new kitty appeared. Sure enough he got Hinatoma as his reward. "That is so broken."

"I agree. What?"

Tom was looking thoughtful.

He smirked summoning two clones. Evan cheered. He tied a silver ascot on one and a gold ascot on the other.

"Gold Clone, go look for Pointy Sticks with James clone and gather all of them." Tom told the gold one it vanished. "Silver clone, go to Evan's birthday party and join his Sirius Clone. Be Sirius clones best friend and work on Charisma. He whispered for Silver Clone to remember to call Sirius Clone Evan and to always hold Sirius Clone's hand . "

With that Evan contacted Sirius Clone and told him Silver Clone was coming and to tell everyone that they met at the park and he was an orphan so Evan had invited him over today so that he could eat.


	9. Chapter 9

"okay now that that is done ." Evan said looking around, "We need use your **spot and observe** to gather everything cool in this room. "

Tom used his **Telekinesis** to make an object fly to him he put it in his Inventory.

"I never thought to train it that way!" Evan cried. "Well, I'll do it from now on!"

Tom laughed. Pouting Evan was really cute too. The two trained that power learning a Psi Shield as they leveled it up. Evan took great joy in telling Tom that it would come in handy for upcoming battles. They then set off to explore the house and do quests or would have had Tom not noticed he'd leveled up.

"You should get **understanding.** "Evan told him looking at Tom's screen. "It's a great power to have. Though Baby Love does sound cool. I also have **Are You Looking at me and Accidental? NOT!** Both are great. **Baby Love** does have it's uses but I brushed it off. Sirius clone trains Charisma just fine on his own. "

Tom chuckled at that.

"I'll pick **Are you Looking at me?** that way I might learn some magic. " Tom said more to himself. "Then I'll get **Accidental? Not!** then **Understanding**. "

"That's what i did." Evan told him. "Oh Shit, **HIDE!"**

Tom's ability unlocked and they both hid. Lily came into the room with Sirius Clone and Silver Clone.

"Oh you poor boy." Lily was cooing over Silver Clone. "My little Evan has some nice boys clothes I can put you in but first a bath! you'll never be hungry again! Oh, no! You're going to live with us now!"

Evan focused on Sirius Clone.

"I don't mind sharing my room with Tom, Mama." he made Sirius clone say. "Tom's really nice and my best friend!"

Lily smiled at her son and kissed his head.

"Thank you, Evan. " she said, she flicked her wand and the bath began filling. "Why don't you play while I give Tom his bath."

"Okay, " Sirius said , brightly. "Don't be scared, Tom, my mama wont hurt you at all. "

Silver Clone went with Lily into the bathroom shutting the door.

 **Sneak!** Tom jolted as he learned it. Evan was Sneaking and pulling him along so he began **Sneaking** as well though he made noise. They quickly got out of the room and ran into the library.

"That was close." Evan sighed. "If Sirius Clone hadn't warned me we would have gotten caught. "

"According to this we couldn't have gotten caught." Tom had an information screen in front of him. Evan leaned over to read it. "It says since we don't have Clone Title Cards . With those we could show our clones to other people and they could see us. "

"Oh, I almost forgot. " Evan hit his palm to his head. "Praise your clones!"

Tom blinked but thought of his clones. They were doing well so he praised them and was told he got another clone. He summoned it and it got a crimson scarf.

"Crimson clone, "Tom ordered. "Stay in here and work on Wisdom and Intelligence. "

The clone began reading which unlocked Reading.

"Yeah, and if you praise them a whole lot you can win more clones. " Evan told him . "It's how I got my two new clones. "

"Great this could really come in handy at school." Tom said thinking. "We can leave our clones in class and go explore."

"Right." Evan cheered, "I thought of that too! I also thought that when we get to Hogwarts we can take every class because our clones would be able to go and we'd be able to do whatever we wanted."

"That's brilliant. " Tom beamed. "Now what shall we do?"

"Well, lets quest and loot around here." Evan shrugged. "It's a good as place as any."

Tom nodded in agreement.

* * *

They found a quest that had them solve puzzles.

"I don't remember this." Evan said, as they accepted and got down on the floor to put the four piece puzzle together. The puzzle became a bit harder. "Oh, this'll train our Wisdom for sure."

 **Skill unlocked!**

 **Problem Solving! You can find solutions to just about any problem and every problem once maxed out!**

"Oh, I like that." Tom said, as they worked. "I wonder how far this puzzle will take us?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" Evan cheered. "This is the best ability ever! No need for Hermione anymore!"

"Wasn't she one of your best friends?" Tom wondered as they worked.

"Yeah, but as I grew up I learned that I didn't actually like them and they were really annoying. " Evan sighed, he didn't even look up. " Sirius says, that Papa and Mr. Malfoy are heading this way. You're sure they wont be able to see us or your clone."

"Positive. " Tom said, the puzzle was now 20 pieces.

Severus and Lucius came in.

"What do you want , Lucius?" Severus sighed, "It's my son birthday and I would like to be out there watching him. "

"I wish to set up a contract between Evan and Draco." Lucius replied looking around the Library. "Draco has declared that he will marry Evan when he grows up and I want to give my son what he wants."

Tom and Evan paused in their task they weren't be timed so it was okay. Both looked at the men. Evan put his hands to his head. **Telepathy!**

He sighed when he heard that Severus wasn't going to agree.

"No, Lucius." Severus growled. "Evan will marry who he chooses to marry. I will not set up a contract !"

"Now see reason." Lucius scoffed. "Evan will gain amazing perks from marrying Draco. He will become apart of the Malfoy family and..."

"He is the Heir of the Prince family!" Severus barked, loudly. "The Prince's are more Ancient and Noble than the Malfoys! It is Evan's decision!" Severus was shaking in rage. "He is only 5 years old!"

"I was contracted to Narcissa the day she was born. " Lucius replied, "Then I can take this as if Black and Potter approach you with the same request you will turn them down as well?"

"Of course I will!" Severus yelled, "It's Evan's decision! No one elses!"

* * *

The two men left and Evan let out a sigh of relief.

"I think Severus just gain some respect from me." Tom sneered. "and Lucius needs a beat down. "

"I agree."

"You know in my last game I could kill people and they would respawn if they were not meant to die." Tom watched Evan think. "I could get a lot of rewards from it as well. We'll test it out on Muggles later how about that?"

"Agreed." Evan said, "Game screen Help!"

A screen appeared.

"Do we become invisible to everyone once we use our clones?"

 **Do to the last upgrade that took place in the span of you aging yes.**

"Perfect."

 **Unless you go into the Muggle world or another wizarding area then you would have to summon another clone .**

"That's reasonable." Evan nodded. "It also explains a lot. "

They got back to their puzzles.

It took them up to 50000 puzzle pieces before the quest was complete.

"A second quest. " Tom said, " Timed Puzzle Solver. Rewards: +2 Wisdom. Random Title Card. "

"Lets do it!" Evan said, pulling on Tom's arm. "Oh , please."

"Fine with me." he smiled at Evan who blushed but smiled. "Quest accept."

"Quest Accept!"

They quickly began putting the puzzles together. Their problem Solving ability was leveling up slowly. It was going to be a hard ability to grind. Evan could already tell that. He also found that he and Tom worked very well together. They talked and got to know each other more as they worked. Their hands were steadily becoming blurs as they worked faster and faster to put the puzzles together.

Severus , James, Lucius, Sirius and several other Pure Bloods or influential people who were at the party re entered the Library.

"If this is about contracts with your children the answer is no." Severus snipped.

"No." Sirius said, " We want to make it so Hogwarts catches up to schools outside the U.K. To do so we'll have to force Albus' hand. We're all on board but we could use the Prince seat to do so."

"Lily and I are in." Severus agreed. "Though I think she'll be upset of saying bye to Evan and Tom this early. "

"Are you going to adopt the boy?" James asked, "I was thinking of doing it. Give Jr a brother. It's just him and me."

"I was going to seek guardianship for now." Severus replied, "But if you wish to adopt him you'll have to ask the boy. "

James laughed.

"You give 5 year olds too many decisions. " Lucius sneered.

" It helps them think better." Severus countered. "and teaches them to be independent. While I have you here I wish to speak on the School Rivalry. My son is a sensitive child who will most likely end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I do want him exposed to House Rivalry. None of our children should be exposed to that. It's what started the last war."

* * *

The adults talked on while Tom and Evan worked and listened. They were silent so that they could hear everything that was said. Finally, they completed the quest. It told them they could do it like a combat quest until they wouldn't get Xp for it anymore.

"Title card!" Evan cheered then looked to see that no one had heard him. "What is it? "

 **You have earned the Title: Baby Alchemist! Show your Alchemy abilities to everyone!**

"Cool." Evan said, "Game how many Title cards can I equip?"

 **One but you will keep the effects of the other cards and gain XP for them using the skill even if they are not your active Title. Some quests may require you to equip Title.**

"Cool, it unlocked my Alchemy ability." Tom said.

"I already unlocked mine." Evan informed him. "Is the reward the same?"

"Yep."

"Lets grind it until we cant anymore."

"Agreed."

The adults left at some point but they were too busy to care or notice they were working on maxing out Wisdom and gaining Titles. Evan kept summoning his pets to train his Summoning Title. Tom kept doing it to train the Power.

"MY BRAIN HURTS!" Evan cried falling back. He held his latest Title Card above his eyes. "

 **Title Baby Flier! You can now fly first on broom then on your own!**

"We can't get title cards anymore." Tom said checking the quest. They'd done it four additional times this had been their sixth attempt they were getting faster and the puzzles harder. "The quest has changed. "

"How so?"

"Non timed 3D puzzle quest." He read, "Rewards: +10 Problem Solving. +2 Wisdom. Random drop."

"Oh, I've seen those before!" Evan said , sitting up . "They were real popular for awhile in the Muggle world but then quit being popular and all but vanished. **(Bring back my 3D puzzles!)** They're supposed to be very challenging. You could make monuments like Big Ben, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, The Eiffel Tower, stuff like that! They had a lot of pieces and were really hard. I always wanted to try them but never got a chance. Oh, please! Please!"

"You don't have to beg." Tom chuckled, "If you want to put the puzzles together we will for however long you want. "

"You're so nice." Evan beamed accepting the quest. "Lets do it!"

* * *

They of course found out why it was in the Problem Solving quest. It was hard! Really , Really hard! Two normal five year olds wouldn't have been able to do it. They doubted many adults could have done it either. But they kept working it was really training their Problem Solving ability though they'd yet to get it to Level 1

"This ability needs to Level up so that this is easier !" Tom complained.

 **Problem Solving Level up! Level 1!**

"Thank you!" he thanked the game and took less than a second to praise his clones. He was getting used to being nice it was foreign to him but he would keep doing it for Evan's sake besides he wanted more clones. Evan he knew was doing the same. "Okay, I can think a little more clearly. "

"So can I." Evan said, they were still on the first puzzle. Tom had unlocked Telling time when he'd looked at the clock. They both kept looking though Evan knew that time wasn't going to change. "This one goes here like this and this one over here like this."

"Yes, yes. " Tom nodded, "I get it now, these to go together to start forming the base. "

"These go to the base too!"

They made slow and steady progress reaching level two as they finished the first puzzle. Three puzzles later they reached level 5

 **You've Reached Problem Solving 5!**

 **You can now see patterns in things where other people cant!**

"Oh, Hermione could do something like that!" Evan said, "Her Intelligence and Wisdom Stats must have been really high but her Problem Solving low."

"Could she have been a player?"

"I don't know." Evan replied, thinking about it. "Maybe. I know where she lives so we can go check it out. "

"Alright. " Tom nodded, "Maybe get her to join our Team if she is."

"Game: Can we get non players to join our game?"

 **Yes but be warned that that will make them players .**

"That's cool." Evan suddenly jolted as the next puzzle spawned. "I can already tell I'm going to like this Patterns ability." He was already grabbing things and putting them together as was Tom. " Oh, yes indeed."

They kept working and eventually passed they then did timed. When the puzzles were over they went to look for something else to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Evan stretched. He'd been sitting on the floor way to long. He **Spotted** another quest.

"Over here. " Tom followed him having **Spotted** it as well. "It's a Lego quest!"

"A Muggle thing?"

"Legos have been popular since they were first made." Evan informed, "You can build almost anything with them if you have the right sets. Like the Star Wars sets and stuff like that. This is probably to help with our Problem Solving as well. "

"Did you ever get to play with Legos?"

"Nope."

"Lets do it."

They accepted without looking at the rewards and got to work. Sure enough they were building things from movie kits and random other things like magical things. The puzzles had had magical places as well.

* * *

"UGH!" Evan screamed, they both needed a skill level up to be able to build the next set and they were forever away from it. " We just have to build the Millennium Falcon! Why is this so damn annoying?!"

"Do you even know what this Falcon thing is supposed to look like?" Tom sighed.

"Yes, I do!" Evan whined. "Dudley used to watch Star Wars all the time!"

They both began fussing with the pieces trying to get their level up. Evan after awhile began seeing it. He gasped and began grabbing pieces to put it together. Tom quickly caught on and began helping. Apparently they would get the level up if they figured it out. Evan worked diligently putting it together. This was the final piece to the vast collection of Star Wars things that they had built. Then they would do Timed then move on to harder and harder things.

* * *

The final part of the "What seemed like never ending lego quest and I swear if you have me put together another pokemon that shouldn't even exist yet because pokemon hasn't been invented quest" was the Harry Potter theme. This came easier to them though they did get penalized when Evan destroyed their freshly built Privet Drive by bashing it with is Pointy Stick. Tom had found it funny because Evan had kept yelling"Die Dursleys! DIE!"

They were now doing timed mode and were on the final test Hogwarts .

"Here's the Astronomy Tower where Dumbledore was killed." Evan said attaching it to the school.

"I finished the Divination Tower where we will kill Trelawny . " Tom said adding it.

"I'd like that." Evan agreed. He was working on the next Tower they only needed Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and they would be down because they'd already done the Forest and Pitch. The whole school except those two towers lay out before them. They were making amazing time as well. It's like their hands flew faster than their eyes could see but their brains could comprehend. "Gryffindor Tower done!"

"Ravenclaw Tower done!"

They both fell over as they completed the quest. Each flexing their hands that currently were aching.

After a short rest they found two treasure chests with puzzle locks.

"UGH!" Evan cried stomping his foot. "That's going to be the whole theme for this room isn't it?!"

"It's a Library." Tom laughed, "What do you think?" Tom stared at the lock. "We just need to move tiles around so that this one can get through the opening. "

"SAVE!" Evan called, he jumped as it saved both of their games. "Cool." Tom nodded in agreement. "So now we'll have another **Lockpicking** skill. " Evan sat before his lock. " **Puzzle Lock** or something like that."

Tom laughed. They found out that their two muti-Quests before didn't really help for this kind of thing. But they did eventually solve it after reloading several times because the chest went up in flames if you didn't solve it in the right time range.

"This had better be worth it..." Tom grumbled. "Beaten by a puzzle lock!"

 **Puzzle Lock unlocked!**

"Shut up you!" Tom growled making the screen close and opening the trunk.

"YAY!" he turned to see Evan holding a pair of Earrings . Using **Observe** he was able to see that they would give him a Super Cry ability. They were dangling earrings with little golden crescent moons on them. Evan quickly equipped them. Tom returned to his trunk to find a pouch that could be used as Inventory. He equipped it and it appeared on his waist. He also found a pair of black boots to boost his defense, a book book on Heritage and a book on Wand Lore. "Good haul I guess."

"Me too!" Evan cheered. He was dancing around happily which of course unlocked Tom's **Dance** ability. " Okay, lets go find some more Wisdom and Intelligence missions. We can max these out and be the smartest people in the world... " Evan stopped. A screen had popped up.

 **Toddler Summoner! Your Summoning Title has upgraded. With this ability more Summoning quests will appear for you to do! You can now have 20 Summon pets!**

"Oh!" Evan's eyes got big. "Cool! I'm a Toddler summoner now!"

Tom laughed. This game was clearly making fun of their age.

* * *

They had finally climbed into the attic when Tom noticed that his climbing ability was rather high.

"I was thinking of having Green Clone switch to combat related training. "

"No, don't!" Evan cried, "We're getting amazing climbing skill here. Lets have him keep going until he maxes it out or can't get XP from climbing stairs anymore."

"He's not that's why I said it." Tom sighed, wondering why he was finding Evan so cute. "Green Clone come climb the rope and do any climbing related activities as the skill levels up."

Green clone did as told. Evan cheered. He would be able to max the skill out without training.

"We have to fight more rats?" Tom drawled.

"Get used to it we're in Tutorial . " Tom had leveled up enough that he now had all the same powers as Evan they were exactly matching in XP now and Evan wondered if the game held him back so that Tom could catch up. He didn't really care. Tom's stick had upgraded as well. " Ready?"

They accepted the quest and began the fight Summoning as they went. Tom was getting pretty handy with his Summoning he preferred to use Hina but couldn't for this quest so his Hellborn was out . Evan was still using Chikyuu. He really liked his Earth Spirit.

"Why are you Healing and I'm not?!"

"I have a Healing ability!" Evan called back. "I found it up here so maybe you will too!"

"Couldn't we have done that before the fight?"

"Like you thought of it either!" Evan snorted. "Use magic through your stick ! It will make a basic attack that wont use magic."

"Okay! Force Push!" he unlocked Wind ball." What the?'

"It's a wind spell so you get wind Ball." Evan shrugged" I dont get it either. "

They were both Training **Telekinesis and Psi Shield** as they fought. Tom had to admit Evan had been right that shield was really coming in handy.

* * *

Once they maxed out that quest and Evan was able to Recruit the Rat now named Rafael to his team they continued on quests and reorganizing the attic. Tom did indeed find the Healing Factor. After making sure they'd did everything in the apartment and shop they set out to do all the quests in Diagon ally. For Evan it would be a second time but he found more quests to go on than ever before.

* * *

"i don't know about this." Evan whined. They were at the Entrance to Knockturn Ally. "Why don't we go explore the Muggle World first before we go down there. The Goblins said they wanted Human fingers they didn't say that the humans had to be magical."

"You're right. " Tom agreed. He wanted to go into the Ally but if Evan didn't want to. "I also need to get you a gift."

"No you don't." Evan was blushing again as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. "Having a friend to play with is enough. "

Tom chuckled as they saw a quest .

 **Enter the Muggle World! No longer alone you may enter the Muggle world should you except this quest you may explore everything, kill muggles, get factions, renown, and anything and everything else! Everything will be great and glorious as two toddler Wizard's set out into the wide open Muggle world.**

 **Cannot open quest until weapons are upgraded.**

"Huh?" Evan pulled out his Pointy Stick. " **Observe!"**

 **Can be upgraded to Level 3. You need to add a core!**

"Mine says the same." Tom nodded. "Ollivanders?"

"Ollivanders." Evan huffed.

When they arrived back at the wand shop they didn't see anything they had missed.

"The quest must be around here somewhere. " Evan growled, "Lets split up. We can both use Mind powers so we can stay in contact. "

"Right."

* * *

It was Evan that found the quest. He called for Tom who arrived promptly.

"The Phoenix Song Quest?" Tom read . "It's not a Summon Quest for me."

"Then we'll wait until it is." Evan stated. "You only need a few more Summon Points on your Title don't you?'

It took what would have been a day for him to finally get **Toddler Summoner.**

The accepted the quest and were swarmed by Phoenixes.

"AH!" Evan screamed, "Hellborn! Viper! Hina! Chikyuu! Ritsu! Rafael! Demios! Tori! Attack ENHANCE!"

"Hellborn! Hina! Chikyuu! Ritsu! Rafael! Demios! Tori! Viper!" Tom bellowed, "Attack Enhance!"

All their pets charged forward fighting as they casted spells and attacked for all they were worth. **Are you looking at me?** Kept triggering which of course came in handy as did all the training Harry Clone and Red Clone were doing.

"I am so glade we got a such a massive boost to our magic!" Tom yelled, firing off spells. He'd gotten his first pointy stick to the same level as Evan's a while ago and they'd been training the other Pointy sticks for just this reason he supposed.

"No shit!" Evan yelled back. He flipped out of the way of a Phoenix. " **Air Walk!** " he yelled so that he didn't land on Chikyuu. He walked in the air fighting for about a minute only a foot from the ground then went down. Tom seeing the usefulness of this began grinding the skill as well. "Why didn't we think to train this before?"

Evan liked **Air Walking** he really did! He was having so much fun that he almost forgot he was on a quest. Of course the Phoenix's out to kill him quickly reminded him.

"I'm also glad I was able to make us better armor." Evan cried doing a flip mid air. " **Water Whip!** "

"Oh, so am I!" Tom called back and he was. He got slammed to the ground. " **Silver Skin!** "

" **Silver Skin!** " They'd been grinding the hell out of this and had maxed out **Bronze Skin.** They had yet to learn a new one even though they'd gotten in to a lot of fights today. "Magic isn't working. " Evan was in a tree. He put his stick away. "Cat Gloves Equip!"

"Good thinking. " Tom called doing the same. " **Nail Claw!"**

 **"Power Punch!"**

The Phoenix exploded into fire.

"That's it!" Evan yelled, "Unequip all weapons! We have to do this hand to hand."

 **Power Punch** got a lot of use.

 **Power Kick learned.**

It went on to list various other Martial Arts skills that Red Clone was learning. Evan and Tom both rushed out praise to all their clones and then began using the skills Red Clone was learning for them as well as skills Harry Clone was learning.

* * *

The two boss' were the worst but they eventually won.

"Firebird!" Evan yelled, naming his Phoenix. "Symbol of Russia!"

Tom copied him as he'd been doing naming all of his summons.

The two caught their cards.

"Nap time." Evan yawned, curling up under a tree as his pets vanished. "We'll work on our Sticks later."

"Yeah." Tom yawned curling up next to him.

When they woke up no time had passed at all but a weapon upgrade quest was flashing over them.

They accepted and quickly began learning how to add a Phoenix feather to their Sticks.

"Game: How many cores can our sticks have?"

 **At current level 1. If upgraded to max level you can add as many cores or combinations of wood or whatever that you want.**

"Oh good." Evan said, "I was worried because what if I didn't want my main Stick to be a Phoenix wand. "

"I understand that. " Tom chuckled. "It's a good thing we picked all these up. " he suddenly blinked. "Silver Clone!" His clone appeared in his head. "Enough sticks. I want you to practice Ninja Skills."

"James Clone!" Evan said connecting to James Clone, "Enough sticks! I want you to practice Fencing and French! Remus clone ! Enough studying! Practice Healing and Alchemy! "

They went back to their weapons they had 100 leveled up pointy sticks including their own and some unleveled up ones. They were almost done with the quest.

 **Tumbling Mastered.**

"Harry Clone. " Evan said, thinking of his clone. "Good job, please practice Necromancy and Occlumency. "

"Those are both hard jobs. " Tom told Evan.

"Yeah, that's why i'm having him do it."

Tom laughed.

A card appeared before both of them they grabbed it.

 **You can now raise level 1 Zombie Dogs.**

"Well , I guess I wasn't expecting that. " Evan blinked. A new slot in his inventory had opened when he'd gotten the Necromancy Title card earlier. "Oh, right we can show people we're Necromancers I forgot about that."

"This is going to be so much fun." Tom smirked. "Why couldn't we have had these upgrades in our last game?"

"Because you were powerful enough as it was." Evan huffed.

He had remembered halfway through the Lego quests about the sticker cheat and the snitches though he told Tom he hadn't seen any since he'd caught his first one. Tom had caught that one a little later and had taken advantage of the cheat like Evan was.

"Done!" Evan finally declared. His main pointy stick was now longer and stronger.

 **You have gained a Phoenix stick. +4 when doing Healing spells , +4 to all Fire and Life based attacks or Defense. New Power unlocked: Life Absorb. New spell unlocked: Sano. Can now equip on you at all times.**

"Our first Healing spell." Evan cheered. "Sano!"

"So it'll give us effects." Tom smirked. "This is great. " he stood and pulled Evan to his feet. "The Muggle world awaits. "

"I was thinking." Evan said as they walked back to the Leaky. "I know three Muggles I would like to get revenge on. I want to test the killing thing out on them. But we'll need Muggle money so lets train our **Steal and Pickpocket** abilities. "

"Good thinking." Tom agreed. They were once again holding hands.

When they reached the quest they both accepted it and the door slowly opened to the Muggle World.


	11. Chapter 11

They had saved and it had been smart. They'd split up on either side of the street to train **Pickpocket** and had ended up getting caught a lot. They had figured out to train **Sneak and Hide** as well. They had had to keep reloading the game. Though Evan had been smart and had passed blame off on someone else with his **Kitty Claw** after that attempt had worked and the claws recharged they kept doing that when they got caught. They didn't care that it was gaining them points with **Bad Boys.** They were going to exploit everything they could. Finally, they'd maxed out all three skills.

"What a great days work." Tom said , wiping sweat from his head. "We need a clone in this world. I just thought of it. If we had one then we wouldn't have gotten caught at all. "

"Lets get to Private Drive first." Evan said, "Look a Taxi. In my experience people are greedy. If we pay him enough he'll take us there and wont ask why a couple of kids are on their own. "

"Okay." They walked over and Tom got the man's attention. "Take this money and take us to Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. No questions asked."

"Alright." the man said, "Get in the back."

The boys did.

"So going home then?"

"I said no questions." Tom growled.

"Going to see Aunty." Evan said , putting on an act of acting all cute and innocent. Thanking Sirius Clone for all his Charisma. " See mama's really sick in the hospital and we've been walking forever trying to find a cab that'll take us to see Aunty. We have to tell her that mama's sick. We don't know her number but we found a slip of paper that said that that was Aunty's address so we're going to see her."

"I'll get ya there as fast as I can , kids." The driver swore. He didn't log it into the system that this was a fair. "You and your sister take your money back, boy. " Tom took his money back tucking it in his pouch. "This one's on me. I know what this can be like."

They got XP for exploring all the way to Private Drive. They thanked the Driver as they got out.

"You two know where you're going right?"

"Yes, sir." Tom said, "We know which house. Thank you again."

The man watched the two run down the street then fell into a deep sleep though he didn't know why.

* * *

"That was amazing." Tom laughed. "What a ham!"

Evan stuck his tongue out at Tom as they walked hand and hand toward number 4.

"Oh, wait. " Evan pulled them into a tunnel that separated Private Drive from Wastira Walk. "We need a clone." He seemed to think. "Remus Clone!" the clone appeared. "Stay here and Practice Healing and Alchemy don't be seen by anyone though okay?" Remus clone nodded and took a pointy stick to learn healing out of the inventory they all wore and shared. "Okay, we can't be seen lets go."

"Good thinking." Tom chuckled.

They walked unseen up to number 4 Private Drive and found the door locked.

" **Alohomora."** Tom hissed . The lock clicked open and they went in. The T.V. was blaring from the living room. That's where they found Dudley eating a gallon of Ice Cream. "That's your cousin?"

"Yep, that's Dudley. " Evan nodded, "A quest."

 **My Ice Cream! Get 100 gallons of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice cream!**

 **Rewards: Scavenging ability , +1 faction with Death Eaters.**

"Eh..." Evan said , thoughtfully. "I might need them one day. " Tom laughed, "Miswell. "

He grabbed his stick out of it's new hiding place in the waist band of his shirt. Then smirked and put it back.

"What are you doing?"

"A little pay back." Evan sneered, putting his hands to his head. " **Telepathy."**

Tom smirked and sat back to watch and raise a shield if need be.

Dudley sat straight as a board. Then he struggled to his feet. Tom decided to get on the action.

 **"Suggestion ."** He said activating the ability to make people do what he wanted. This one was one he'd used in his past game. " Dudley, you want to do push ups. 100 of them."

Dudley got back on the floor and began struggling. Tom took the gallon of Ice Cream and put in his inventory. He smirked at Evan's smile. Evan was forcing Dudley to stay motivated to do the Push Ups.

"Dudley, what are you doing?" Petunia had come in.

"Push ups." Dudley said, though it was strained. "I need to loose weight."

"If you say so Dudley." Petunia said looking worried. "Don't over do it though."

"I wont." 5 year old Dudley swore.

 **Telepathy level 2!**

"Alright." Tom smirked, he was glad it meant that it would be easier for Evan to control Dudley.

 **Quest accepted.**

 **Baby Work out! Make the fat lump do 100 pushups!**

"We were already doing that." Tom snapped.

 **Rewards: Mind Control Ability, Title Baby Muscle! , Physical Fitness ability.**

"It's worth it." Tom said, and got a nod from Evan. "Need help?" Evan shook his head. "I'm gonna watch t.v. then. Maybe Doc. Who is on."

It was so Tom sat to watch .

Dudley was terrible at Pushups of course but Evan kept them doing them and Tom's **Suggestion** kept Dudley wanting to do them.

* * *

 **Telepathy level 5!**

 **You can project thoughts into peoples heads! Just say Project!**

Evan rubbed his head as he sat down taking a break. Dudley was sweating badly and had Petunia fussing over him and getting him drink. Tom was watching Doc. Who. But glanced over at Evan.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Evan said, "That's just a lot of work. But it's so worth it. I hope we get more quests like this to do to him. "

Tom laughed.

"Dinky Dudydums mommy's worried. "

"I'm fine!" Dudley growled at her. "I'm a beach ball mommy. " Dudley patted his fat. "I want carrot sticks! and Water bottles!"

"Okay, sweetie." She rushed from the room and returned with them. "If you want anything else just yell for me."

Dudley didn't touch his carrots but drank the water. Evan ate some of the Carrots to restore his Stamina. A Quest popped up.

 **Sit up! Teach the Lump to sit up!**

 **Rewards: +1 to mind control, +1 to Physical Fitness.**

 **Have the lump do 100 sit ups.**

Tom burst out laughing. Evan did too then accepted and used his **Telepathy.**

"Hey, I just though of something." Tom said standing. Quests were blinking around the room. "Maybe..." he touched one.

 **Dog chase! Use Project to make the Lump see Dogs chasing him and trying to bite him!**

 **Rewards: +2 to Mind control.**

 **Time limit 2 minuets . Can accept quest multiple times until maxed out.**

"Accept." Tom smirked again. "I was right we can do more than one quest at a time. **Project."**

He quickly found out Evan was right. Using **Psi Powers** was hard. He'd known that using **Telekinesis** was hard because he had to stay focused but this was harder he had to think about what he wanted and focus on showing it to Dudley. This would come in handy though if he could just master it. He heard Evan gasp.

* * *

Evan was standing in a blank space that was Dudley's brain forcing his will on him when suddenly Tom was standing next to him and they were watching a dog chase Dudley around. Evan smirked and told Tom about Ripper . The scene changed which looked like it drained Tom. Ripper was chasing Dudley around. Evan took great joy in watching that but knew he had to focus and force his will on his cousin.

* * *

Tom gasped as he came back into his body. The carrot sticks had respawned so he ate them and drank some water out of his own water bottle. He wiped his forehead. That was exhausting. Regardless he accepted the quest again Ripper firmly planted in his mind. He'd get revenge even if he could only make the dog chase the lump.

* * *

Tom had maxed the mission out and it was much easier to do.

Evan came back to himself and let Dudley relax for awhile while he ate Carrot sticks.

"I can do the Dog mission now." Evan told Tom. "You do the Push up and Sit up missions. All three should be easier for us. "

"Right. "

Tom didn't know why he was letting Evan call the shots but didn't really mind so they switched Quests. Tom quickly found out that his Evan had a vindictive streak a mile wide. He could get the dog to move faster and jump around and took great delight in hearing Dudley scream in his own head. Tom liked that after all he was still the Dark Lord and he despised bullies like this animal.

When both had maxed out all three missions , in which Tom found imposing his will on others was a lot harder, they found more quests to torture Dudley with.

 **Jumping Jacks!**

 **Make the lump do 100 jumping jacks! Be-careful he doesn't set of an Earthquake.**

"This game." Evan sighed, shaking his head. "He couldn't do that until he's at least 17 and at his weight then."

Tom roared with laughter.

 **Project: Dog chasing Dudley up a tree! If he doesn't climb fast enough he gets bit!**

Tom cocked an eyebrow. The game was giving Evan his revenge. He accepted the quest just as Evan did and soon found out how hard it was .

* * *

 **Project Level 5!**

Tom was on his back panting. He'd grinded the Dog /Tree mission to max then took one where the Dog chased Dudley into the tree forcing him to climb higher and maxed that out just for this! Just for Level 5!

 **Telepathy Level 6**

Tom turned his head to see Evan smirking at him. He stuck his own tongue out at him. Screens popped up telling them new skills their clones were learning they praised them. Then switched jobs.

After hours upon hours of grinding **Telepathy and Project** they were out of missions for both at this time and Dudley looked traumatized. Rightfully so of course.

"Now back to our main quest." Evan cheered. " **Power Punch!"**

"Wouldn't they be weak to magic ?" Tom asked watching Evan.

"Sure but I want pay back!"

 **Boxing unlocked!**

 **Skill learned: Right hook!**

"Oh, yeah." Evan cheered. "Payback Baby!"

He began throwing **Right Hook** one after another . Hitting Dudley everywhere he could of course Dudley tried to fight back but Evan dodged and weaved like he'd seen Dudley do when practicing in his last life. Dudley didn't hit him at all. Tom quickly found out it was a one on one fight and he wasn't taking part in the quest he began **spotting** things around the room just to have something to do.

* * *

Evan loved payback!

100 Ice Cream gallons later his **Right Hook** could do +10 damage. Which killed Dudley in one go. He ate some carrots and watched as Tom attempted a puzzle lock on a jewelry box. He'd known that Tom was **Spotting** while he beat his cousin up. Evan shrugged there seemed enough for Tom to do while he did this he accepted the quest again one kill and he was seeing.

 **Boxing Level 5**

 **You can now: Left Hook!**

Evan heard Tom snort behind him and began using his **Left hook** on Dudley . This was so much fun. He'd wanted revenge for years and now was getting it in the best possible way! He loved this game!

"You're not even paying attention to the rewards." Tom accused when Evan finished the quest again. He pointed at the ever growing pile of rewards. "Looks like enough fingers for the Goblins. "

"Don't care. " Evan said, and stared at the pile. "Why can't we just have a Loot ability?"

 **Loot ability unlocked!**

"We're you just waiting for me to say that?!" Evan raged.

 **You will now be asked if you wish to loot the things you kill then all your loot will go into your Inventory.**

" **Loot. "** Evan said moodily. The loot on the floor went into his Inventory. "I'm going to max out my **Boxing ability.** "

"I didn't get it." Tom said, "I don't understand. Maybe because this is a Solo quest. "

"Well, you can have a go when I'm done." Evan said simply. He hugged Tom then blushed, "Thanks for bringing me here so I can do this."

With that he went back to killing his cousin and **Observing** The Ice Cream. He soon had 12 different flavors.


	12. Chapter 12

Evan had Maxed out **Boxing** and the Ice Cream Quest the Tom was now doing. Evan was **Spotting** around the room and getting rewards. He was also wondering why he hadn't gone to the next level yet . He was having fun stealing his aunt and uncle blind and he was only in the living room.

"So these people abused you?" Tom asked as he fought and Evan stole. "I mean in what kind of ways?"

"Mental, Verbal, Physical..." Evan shrugged, "Every way except Sexual. They wouldn't touch me that way if you payed them. Of course I'm glad for that."

"Of course." Tom agreed. "Did you ever ... experience that though?"

"Are you asking me if I had sex anytime in the 17 years I lived my last life?"

"Yes."

"No, I didn't."

Tom was silent for awhile while he fought.

"Tom , be careful !" Evan yelled, " **Sano!"**

A Healing light fell around Tom as he got a punch to his head. He healed the four points he lost.

"Sorry, I was thinking, but if I keep getting hit you can level up your healing. "

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Evan cried then blushed.

"It's alright." Tom told him. "I'll be fine because you're healing me."

"Okay." Evan bit his lip he was out of things to do in this room anyway. "Lets do it."

So During each fight Tom got hurt several time until Evan's **Sano** was maxed out.

 **You have now learned Sana .**

"Thank you, Remus Clone." Evan said , to Remus Clone, "Good boy."

Lists of things he was learning suddenly popped up.

"Good boys." He praised each of his clones.

Tom did the same having finally beaten Dudley's quest.

* * *

They went into the kitchen. Petunia was making a cake. More Revenge.

"Be careful she likes to swing pans at your head." Evan said, "This time I'll get hurt and you cast **Sano** on me."

"Okay." Tom replied getting his stick out. "Ready."

Evan accepted the quest. Sure enough Petunia had a frying pan in her hand.

"Which skill should we use?" Evan asked, "Oh, I know. Necromancer : Zombie Dog!"

His Zombie Dog appeared. Petunia screamed and began swinging her pan.

"Oh, like I didn't see that coming." Evan smirked. "Rot Breath!"

Evan's ears rang he'd been hit he heard Tom yell **Sano**. He healed.

His dog breathed on Petunia. Infecting her with **Rot.** She'd begin dying from the inside out.

"Rot Bite!"

Evan was hit and healed over and over again as his tiny zombie dog fought and leveled up . It began getting bigger and bigger and learned techniques . It was like him summon pets only dead. Tom kept healing him throughout the killing of his aunt.

" **Sana!"** Tom called healing Evan. It'd been a longtime now and he'd maxed out **Sano.** "I maxed out **Sano**. So you can start playing."

"Oh, good. " He grabbed his wand and began fighting back along with his Zombie Dog. He was soon easily killing her and taking out his frustration. Then he wanted to yell at her so he put his wand away and used his Super Sonic Cry on her over and over and over again. Tom chuckled as he sat and watched he'd tucked the cake in to his inventory. The first time only to learn that that was the quest Evan was on. He then went to raiding the kitchen.

* * *

"This is boring now." Evan said, recalling his Zombie dog. "Your turn." He'd looted everything everytime. He began looking around and doing other quests and Looting. "Now, I'd like to get some revenge on my uncle. I wonder if he's having a lie in. "

"Lets steal them blind first then go find him." Tom suggested. "Was he the one that hurt you the most?"

"Yeah. Lets stop by my old rooms." They came to the cupboard under the stairs first. "I lived in here for most of my life. Ten years. " he pulled it open he suddenly had an armful of a crying girl. "Luna?" he hugged her. "Luna , honey..." Tom's eyes flashed, "What are you doing in there?" She looked to be their age. "Luna, it's Harry. "

"I wanted to see life through your eyes!" Luna sobbed clinging. "I'm ..."

"We'll take you with us." Evan said, "You're a player?"

"Since I was really little. " Luna sobbed, "We're the same age now. I'm supposed to be Dudley's twin but this life came with unlocked Magic and they hated me."

"Yeah, I know how that feels." Evan hugged her. "Team invite. " She sniffled and accepted. "Good now i'm Evan Prince in this game. My father is Severus Prince and my mother Lily Prince. This is Tom Riddle. He's ...well...Tom Riddle..." Evan looked at Tom. "This is my Luna. She's like the sister I always wanted. " Tom relaxed a bit. "So don't you dare do anything to hurt her."

"How about you and I try and heal her instead?" Tom said, gently with a smile. " **Sana."**

 **"Sana!**

Luna gasped as she learned the spell and the magic settled over her. She felt all of her aches and pains vanish.

"Here." She took the Pointy Stick that Evan gave her. "This is Level 3 and has a Phoenix core. It'll turn into wand. You just stick with us. When the time is right I'll take you home and explain somehow how we got you. I think I have a plan on that. "

"Okay." she let go of Evan and took his free hand. "I'm only Level 1 I haven't been able to do much."

"You're with us now." Tom rubbed his hand into blond hair. "and we're in Tutorial mode. First we'll run you through the quests here while teaching you everything we know then we'll go off and learn new things."

"I'd like that." she nodded. "This was a terrible idea this life but I kept having a feeling you would come to me, Evan."

"Well, as usual you were right because here I am." Evan beamed, "Lets go have you beat up Dudley while we train you..." he seemed to think. "She can be seen and we can't because we have Remus clone. We have to teach her **Me X2.** Remus Clone. " Remus clone appeared before them. "Go in the Cupboard and continue your studying."

"Clone!" Luna sang . Her clone appeared. Luna was given a Blue ascot and the clone silver. "What now?"

"Well, " Evan seemed to think. "Hold that thought. Tom lets use every skill we know so Luna can learn them. "

"This'll take forever." Tom chuckled but they began. Luna's eyes got wide as her levels sky rocketed to join the others just because they were using their skills. She quickly picked the same powers they'd gotten. "Okay, Luna, what will you have this clone do?"

"Practice **Telepathy."** Luna told her clone. "Good clone." she got a second clone which got a yellow ascot. "You practice **Legitamency. "**

"Good Idea." Tom laughed, "Now we're all the same level and our team is growing. But we need to get stronger."

"Yea." Luna said, "What do you want me to practice on Dudley?" She asked, "I don't have summon animals like you."

"Don't worry about that you will." Evan declared. "You can practice whatever you want while killing him we don't care. We'll eventually max everything out. "

Luna had noticed the Sub Categories under **Martial Arts** and chose to practice **Taijutsu.** Evan and Tom got a work out Healing her as she practiced it.

* * *

"This is rather fun." Luna said, "This **Taijutsu**. I like it."

"Glad you think so." Evan smiled at her and kissed her head. "Now make the pudgy over weight son of a bastard work out until he drops."

"YAY!" Luna cheered. She put her hands to her head after accepting the quest and got to work. Dudley was soon working out again. Luna seemed to be a whiz at easily using **Telepathy** where they still struggled with it.

"I wonder if she still has her **Seer** Power?" Evan wondered as he ate some of the ice cream he'd gotten from the quest. "She was an amazing one in my last life."

"I still have the power." Luna informed when she finished the quest. "I was born with it so I always have it in all my lives. "

"Like my **Parseltounge.** " Tom stated. He hissed a bit and Evan smirked he and Luna had just learned it. "Oh, crap I just taught it to you two. "

"You would have any how." Evan shrugged. "Well, lets finish up down here I want to go get some revenge on Vernon. "

"Yes, I agree." Luna beamed.

* * *

After **Stealing** everything they could in the house and doing every mission out side of the Main bedroom they entered. All three holding hands. Two because they were scared and Tom to reassure them both hence how he ended up in the middle.

Vernon was just getting up.

"I will use **Taijutsu.** " Luna said, Readying herself. "It's a Team quest unlike the others. "

"As for me..." Evan said, a little shakily . "I'll use Rat Claw Gloves."

"I'll use **Psi Shield and Sana**." Tom said and got shocked looks. "Someone has to keep you two safe and Heal Luna. "

"Oh, right I have **Healing Factor**. " Evan said, "Yes, please keep my cousin safe. " he equipped the gloves . "Ready?" Luna nodded. "CHARGE!"

The two charged in while Tom summoned the Shield rolling his eyes. A Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw. All they needed was the Hufflepuff and they'd have a perfect Team. He laughed at his own thought as he Healed and shielded Luna. Vernon was fighting back and hard. He began extending the shield to both because Evan was getting hit more than he could heal right off. Evan's **Healing Factor** was leveling up fast for each hit he took.

"In retrospect shouldn't we have used Mind Arts on him?" Luna called , lashing out with a hard kick and breaking Vernon's leg. "I mean he's got no brain!"

"Could have." Evan called back, "But my **Healing Factor** is loving this and I'm loving hurting him. We could have used magic because they would be extra weak to it given their hatred for it. "

They all leveled up after just that battle.

 **Powers:**

 **Language : You can learn a language just by listening to it! The longer you listen the more you learn! Works even on animals muggle and magical!  
**

"Oh!" Evan danced hyperly in place. "I want it!"

"Me too!" Luna cried.

 **Natural Animagus: Turn yourself into any animal you want anytime you want!**

Evan was doing a whacked out version of the potty dance.

Luna was bouncing up and down.

 **Tracker: You can track down anyone and anything!**

 **Singer: you can sing!**

"We can unlock two of them without buying them. " Tom smirked, they were both looking at him with beseeching eyes. "we also all have two Power points to spend so lets get both **Language and Natural Animagus.** " Evan and Luna cheered buying both. Tom rolled his eyes doing the same. "Okay, shall we continue before we test these new powers out?"

The answer was no. Evan had changed into a Basilisk. Accepted the quest and killed Vernon by looking him in the eye.

"Oh, a Basilisk. " Luna said, clinging to Tom who had the shield up on instinct. "I didn't think they'd be so small."

"I think he did that on purpose. " Tom replied ."Or we wouldn't be able to be in the room with him. "

Evan turned back after biting Vernon a few times.

"I feel a bit better." Evan said, "Shall we continue?"

they nodded and they went back to killing Vernon until they couldn't anymore. They then one by one took on the mind quests and then **Stole** everything in the room that they could.

"Hey." Luna called from the closet. "There's a rope in here! It says it goes to the attic."

"Lets climb it then when we're done I just remembered the basement." Evan said. "Ladies first. "

"No way. " Luna said stubbornly. "You be chivalrous and go up first. Protect your cousin!"

"Very well. " Evan said rolling his eyes. He did a check to make sure he could climb it he could. He began Luna came behind him and Tom bringing up the rear in case anything attacked. Evan pushed the door open and screamed they were all suddenly back at the bottom of the closet in a pile. "Sorry. " he got off of them. "But I saw the most horrific sight in the world."

"Vernon and Petunia in bed?" Luna asked.

Evan shivered.

"Okay, the second most horrific thing."

"what's that?" Tom asked. He was climbing up. He entered the attic to see Petunia's wedding gown that was the same color as vomit and well words wouldn't do justice to how tacky and gaudy it looked. "ugh...I think I'm going to be sick."

"See I told you." Evan and Luna had made it up this time. "What in Merlin's name possessed her to wear that?! It's a mid evil torture device for women!"

"I agree." Luna nodded. "Oh that reminds me , Evan I love your look."

"Thanks." Evan beamed. He was suddenly handing her a bead purse like his and a cute little blue sundress shoes, and gloves. "Armor, equip it. I made it myself."

Luna was soon wearing it and thanking him.

"No problem." he shrugged. "Well, besides that I spy Kitty Hell born!"

Luna rushed over and began before they could stop her she had already found Title cards to match all of theirs and was looking forward to summoning.


	13. Chapter 13

"All these Summon Pets in one house." Luna cheered. She now had everyone they had and was ecstatic of course she could only get 10 of them because she hadn't reached **Toddler Summoner** yet they'd found out that they trained their Titles by themselves. The attic was clean almost empty after a **Spotting and Observing** binge. " Wow, this place is clean."

"Ugh." Evan was rubbing his sore arms. "I haven't cleaned like that since my last life. Whose idea was it to have basic chores as abilities? "

"This upgrade was my idea." Luna said, "I didn't die in our last life I just switched game profiles. I still go to that one to arrange updates with Daddy. Daddy knows i chose this one. He will know who we are because he's a player too. "

"I see." Evan sighed. "At least that worked on our Strength and Stamina. "

"Ugh." was Tom's only response. "Alright, lets get downstairs. I have a feeling we've unlocked cleaning quests."

"Boo!" Evan whined. "I don't like cleaning!"

That earned him a few laughs.

* * *

They had been exploring Private Drive and training various animal forms and skills and powers for hours now. Or what would have been hours. They had one yard left because they'd already gone through the house. Evan was learning to fly in a bird form when he suddenly plummeted in to the Koi pond. He quickly turned back to human and climbed out only to dance around screaming something was in his clothes. A Koi popped free. Luna and Tom laughed.

 **Quest catch the koi!**

 **Catch 100 Koi each**

"I don't suppose we have a net or pole?" Evan whined.

 **Fishing unlocked!**

 **Swimming unlocked!**

 **Dancing Level up!**

"Swimming huh?" Luna asked, "We should train that at the local pool."

"Agreed." Tom said, "But first Fishing."

He shifted into a Pelican and began scooping up fish which went into his inventory.

"Good idea." Luna laughed. She shifted in a bear.

Evan opted for a small house cat. Bear and house cat had problems scooping the fish out with their claws but the bear was better. Tom finished the quest first shifting back into himself.

"You should have gone with the bird!" he laughed watching a pissed off cat catch his second fish as Luna/Bear shifted back having finished. "You're going to take forever!"

"We should unlock the **Cooking** Ability." Luna told Tom. "We can light a fire and cook our Koi. "

"Lets be entertained by Evan a little longer."

* * *

Evan kitty was soaking wet when he finally finished the quest at some point he'd jumped into the water trying to catch the fish . Luna and Tom were rolling around in the grass holding their sides and laughing.

"I need a break." Evan huffed. "Really I didn't think being a cat would have caused so many problems."

They trained **Cooking** by accepting the Cook Koi Quest. Then did all the yard work. With that they left Private Drive to train in the surrounding areas.

* * *

They trained **Swimming** at the local pool like Luna had suggested. Then had done a bunch of quests for that. Then they went to the school where Dudley was suddenly at with his gang.

"This isn't right it's still summer vacation." Tom said.

"Don't knock it!" Evan said, hyperly. "I know what's about to happen." They ran toward the school kitchens where they found a quest. "See ?! We get to learn to **Apperate!** "

"COOL!" Luna cheered. "Okay, SAVE!" All three games saved. She suddenly went pop leaving a very important part behind.

After several Reloads they finally appeared whole on the school roof cheering.

"Grinding time!" Tom called, "I have an idea. We get a cabbie to drive us all over London then we can **Apperate** back to where we want to go and explore all of London grinding our skills and doing quests."

"Great idea!"

Through out their whole adventure here they'd bought several homes and businesses in the area. Evan had bought the Dursely's and jacked up what they had to pay the bank. Vernon was going to be pissed.

"Fine but I get to buy Grunnings." Evan said. He appeared back on the ground then back on the roof. "Well, come on."

They maxed out **Apperate** but learned that even though they had unlocked **Magical Transportation** they would have to learn how to **Floo and Portkey** separately.

* * *

"That's the same cabbie from before." Tom said. All three were holding hands again this time Evan was in the middle. "The one that brought us here. "

"The game must have guessed our course of action." Luna said, "He's waking up."

The cabbie had no memory of them but took the money they gave him to drive them all over London then they **Apperated** around buying places and grinding. Finally, Tutorial ended and all three woke up in Evan's room . There were bunk beds but they were all in Evan's bed clinging to each other.

"Wakey wakey." Lily cooed at her three 5 year olds. "Come on, wake up. We're going to the Zoo before you have to leave for school tomorrow."

They all hyperly got up and ready to go.

Lily and Severus had contacted Petunia yelling at her for dropping Luna off on Charring Cross Road just because she had magic. Petunia had signed papers giving Custody of Luna to Lily and Severus. Tom just stayed.

So that's how they found themselves at the zoo.

 **Random Dungeon!**

All three were separated and in a game dungeon. Evan got the feeling this was how he became a Player. He'd dreamed of this place when he was younger in his last life.

 **Restriction : you can not use magic! That includes Summoning, Etc. You can only use physical fighting.**

 **Objective to clear: Find your team members and the lost player!**

Evan's blood ran cold as he readied to use **Karate** as his fighting in this place. He set off. A fourth person was trapped in here. He had to find them.

* * *

Evan knew he'd been running lost in this place fighting Game Monsters for hours and still he couldn't find anyone. A scream told him he was getting close. He couldn't believe it when he saw Hermione. He filled the monster and pulled her to her feet.

"My names Evan." he told her. "We can't stay here I'll explain everything as we go. " She nodded, tears in her eyes. " Team Invite!" The screen popped up scaring her. "Press yes. " she did. "Okay, here." he handed her a Fencing Training Foil he'd found it was an epic Weapon he'd gotten out of a chest. "Use this to defend yourself. You should be able to but don't worry. I'm not leaving you."

She nodded and they set off. Evan told her everything leaving out that they had once known each other because she wouldn't know that. Hermione was soon asking questions in true Hermione fashion and fighting along side of him.

"So why are we still in here?" hermione asked as Evan worked on a Multi-Puzzle lock chest.

"We have two team mates. " Evan told her . "Luna and Tom we can't get out of here until we find them. "

"That would explain why our skills are still training while we're not fighting." Hermione said, she still sounded scared. "Maybe I could."

Evan slapped her hand away.

"Your **Puzzle Solving** is too low level." he told her as the trunk finally popped open. "Purse/Inventory for Hermione. " she equipped it. "and two **Healing Factor books**!" He put one in his inventory. "Learn this." Hermione did. This ability was still working here which was what was keeping him from dying as he trained the skill. "Okay, now we have to start looking again!"

* * *

Luna screamed again. She was no match for the wolf chasing her. She'd learned some new **Taijutsu** but it did too much damage.

"LUNA!" Luna hit the ground as Evan went flying over her kicking the wolf with all his might. She caught the book he dropped. She quickly learned it. Now she could fight.

"Watch out." Hermione stabbed with her Foil. "Quickly touch one of our hands!"

Luna touched Hermione's to see they had found the Lost Player. She quickly touched Evan's before joining him in the fight. He was the Team Leader and she was welcomed back to it even though she knew she'd never left it. Finally they'd finished off the wolf.

"I'm Luna." Luna said to Hermione.

"Hermione." Hermione said. "So we only need to find Tom?" She looked at her Stats. "He's the one using the Blunt Object?"

"Probably a bat." Evan said, drinking some water. "Now that we can all heal this shouldn't pose much of a problem but we need to find him. "

"Wait!" Luna cried. "Tracking!"

"We didn't unlock that." Evan cried.

Luna thought hard.

"Game: Can we use our Animagus forms in this Dungeon?" Evan asked.

 **no.**

"Dammit." Evan cursed. "Can we use Psi powers?"

 **yes it does not require magic.**

Evan smirked hands going to his head.

"Tom?"

"Evan!" They all flinched at Tom's cry."Where are you?"

"We don't know but I've got the girls with me."

"Girls?" Tom questioned. "The lost player?'

"Yeah. " Evan replied, "We're going to force Tracking to unlock."

"How?"

"By using **Telepathy**."

Evan followed the **Telepathy** link. It got stronger and stronger the closer they got. It was giving him a headache but he could take it. He would if it meant finding Tom.

"EVAN! LUNA!"

Evan cancelled the link Tom was running toward them.

"Join hands!" Evan ordered. Hermione took his and Luna's as they ran forward. Evan reached his free hand out and it met with Tom's their fingers lacing. They were suddenly back at the Zoo gates. All of them holding hands.

* * *

 **Tracking unlocked!  
**

 **Dungeon cleared!**

 **Reward : Problem Solving +100 , +100 to chosen skill used, +100 to Strengthen Team Bond!**

 **Team Bond unlocked!**

 **Team Bond Level 2!**

 **Team Power Level 1 unlocked! Team Telepathy!**

 **Team Power Level 2 unlocked! Team powers and abilities !**

Hermione suddenly gasped.

"I suddenly know everything you know." She told them.

"Luna, I hate this game." Evan snapped.

"I'm starting too." Luna agreed. "This wasn't part of Normal mode. It was in Epic mode!"

"I sure as hell didn't choose that!" Tom groused. They were inside the zoo but in bushes. "Okay, so should we summon clones? "

"Miswell. " Evan shrugged, "We'd be able to have a lot of fun that way. Mama and papa are probably looking for us and Hermione's parents too."

"How about we summon them but have them stay out of the way." Hermione reasoned. "I mean that way we can still have fun and have an excuse as to how we met. You said the people who take care of you know you are Summoners and trust you to take care of yourselves?" they nodded. "Well, my parents don't know that I'm that but they know I can handle myself because I'm smart enough too. "

"Okay, good idea. " Evan nodded, "Everyone summon max clones and have them try to Max any skill they can."

Luna and Hermione just suddenly had the same number of clones as Evan and tom did. Evan gave them all Ascots and they set out to explore the zoo.

* * *

"Oh, look!" Hermione cried. "We're near a the Alligators and Crocodiles! Lets go see them first!"

"Okay." Tom said , and lead the way over.

 **Crock Hop!**

 **Hop across the Crocks 100 times!**

"I've got to do that!" Evan smirked insanely at them. He let go of everyone's hands and began climbing down into the enclosure. The others followed. "Okay, guys, I'm first!"

He jumped down on to a Crock then on to another.

"He's quick!" Hermione gasped. "My stats wont allow me to do this! I know everything you know but i'm not trained like you."

"You will be by the time we're done." Luna assured her. "See? your stats are already raising. "

It was true so Hermione relaxed and used **Observe** to see what the stats of the animals were and more information on the quest.

"I want to talk to you, Hermione." Tom said. "Luna and Evan knew you in our last lives. While I didn't I often heard about you . I'm telling you now Evan's last life was a nightmare. He deserves better and this time he'll get it. you will follow him everywhere and be loyal to him! You will do your best but never surpass him!" Hermione blinked in shock. "You will not act superior or snooty ! Evan is the best!"

"okay. " she said , meekly. "I don't know this other Hermione you all seem to know but Evan saved me I'll do anything to support him! I really will."

"Good." Tom nodded, "One last thing." Hermione nodded. " Evan is mine! Don't fall in love with him."

Hermione gave a weak smile and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

After **Crock Hop** they found a door in the back of the pen that would take them to where the Zoo Keepers worked for this area. They unlocked the door and went in .

"Lockers." Hermione cheered, "I bet we can find cool things in there."

"My thoughts exactly . "Evan nodded. "Okay, split up and search everything."

Evan got into the first locker rather easily. Inside was some Zoo Keeper clothes.

 **You found disguise! Wearing a disguise you will be seen even if you're currently using clones. Warning: Some people may recognize you through the disguise .**

"Cool!" Evan smirked. "Equip!" He was suddenly in the uniform with the hat on his head. He heard the girls shriek. "What's wrong?"

"Or clothes changed!" Hermione cried back.

"I equipped a Disguise I thought it would only work on me." he called back. "Sorry. "

He went back to Looting. He found a tranquilizer gun and stored it. That was all . With that he moved on. After clearing all but one locker they were bored. The loot had been mostly a let down. Tom was working on a Puzzle Lock.

"There's got to be something good in here." Tom told them . He got it open. "Books? Three of them." he picked one up.

 **Learned Instant Dungeon!**

 **You can now summon your own dungeons to train in! Restrictions will apply. In these Dungeons you can gain Renown with Factions, Gain Team Points, Gain Reputation and more!**

 **Learned: Time Bubble**

 **Create a Time Bubble around your group. The stronger the bubble the longer you can stay in it with little to no time passing out of it! Can be upgraded to Time Field , Time Zone and Time Ward!**

 **Learned: Climate Bubble /Summer**

 **Make it summer wherever you go.**

 **Can upgrade to Climate Field , Climate Zone and Climate Ward!**

"Activate! Time Bubble!" Luna cheered.

"Activate! Climate Bubble!" Hermione cheered.

"We're all on the same page then?" Evan asked. "I have a memory of reading the McGongall is the new Headmistress at Hogwarts . If we can get these leveled up to wards..."

"We can lock them around the school and make it so the whole school has more study time to learn things!" Tom agreed, "We can take Hogwarts back to her Glory days as the best Magic school!"

"My thoughts exactly." Evan nodded. "Now who wants to do some of these Instant Dungeons?"

"I would agree." Luna said. "It said we could Gain Team points and Reputation that is new to me."

"Lets do it." Hermione said, "I may be scared but I'll do my best to help this Team!"

They all nodded.

 **Instant Dungeon!**

* * *

Again they were apart. Evan didn't like that but at least this time they could track each other.

 **Welcome to Instant Dungeon!**

 **Objective: Clear the first floor!**

 **Doing this will gain you Renown with Fairys!**

 **Restrictions: Can only use powers and skills from the four Elements in any combination you wish!**

"Four Elements huh?" Evan smirked. He moved wind beneath him and rose into the air. **Air Walking** was the Wind Element. He smirked at his cleverness and began walking . He had a new Earth spell he could use while he trained this . He cursed when he realized the Restriction meant he couldn't **track** his Team. He walked all of two steps before coming face to face with a fairy. "Hello."

He dodged a fire ball .

"Fine then!" He growled, his feet back on the ground. " **Pebble** **Throw!"** He held his hand out and pebbles began shooting at the fairy often hitting the fire mid air and exploding. He won and set off running this time. He suddenly didn't think this was such a fun place to be. "I've got to find the others."

* * *

Luna was walking around and humming. She'd taken down four fairy's who'd attacked her so far. She'd just suddenly started using the **Water whip** and **Water Ball** spells that the Team knew . She could feel a connection to the Water Element and wondered if this was what the Dungeon was trying to teach them or what the Fairy's were trying to teach them. To Connect with their element.

* * *

Tom maybe five but he had the brain of an adult and this adult was beyond pissed. He'd lost sight of Evan again! He'd been searching when he was attacked all of a sudden Fire had sprang up around his body lashing out and becoming the power he was locked into using. He'd used **Fire ball** but had also learned **Fire Whip**. He was enjoying the later more than the former. He had to find Evan and the girls!

* * *

Hermione would be the first to admit it! She was scared! She was beyond scared! She wanted Evan! She wanted Tom! She wanted Luna! She wanted anybody right now! She didn't care who it was! She was running but she was in the Air! She'd been attacked and she'd jumped only to be air born. She hated flying but she kind of liked this. She'd then suddenly knew to use **Air Ball Force Blast and Air walk now Air Run!** She was doing alright by herself now but she wanted the others!

* * *

Evan growled his **Pebble throw** wasn't going to get him through much more of this dungeon he didn't think. He had just beat another one and a treasure box appeared. He ran over to see a puzzle lock. He got to work.

"EVAN!" he didn't look up but Hermione was suddenly dropping out of the air to land beside him. "I'll guard you." He nodded. he needed to this open they were being swarmed. Hermione was Blasting through the Fairies as best as she could.

"Got it." He opened it to see a packet of seeds. He quickly put in his inventory and began helping Hermione. "My attack is barely doing anything! "

"Because it's not trained!" Luna was running toward them Slashing with her whip. She joined them in the center of the room. "Tom should be arriving shortly as well. "

Just as she said that a raging whip of massive fire shot in a circle around them killing the fairies. They all quickly learned a new spell except for Tom.

 **Earth Shield.**

 **Water Shield**

 **Wind Shield**

 **Learned**

A wall of Earth crumbled to the ground as Evan lowered his arms. He suddenly felt like killing Tom! His pigtails had burnt off because his shield only covered one side. He looked to see Luna and Hermione surrounded in bubbles of Water and Wind respectfully . They vanished as well. Evan let his hair down out of the buns on his head. His hair now reached his shoulders only.

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry!" Tom cried, joining them. "Evan , I'm so sorry your pretty Pigtails! I couldn't control it that time!"

"It's alright." Evan sighed. They all blinked at him. "I don't know." he shrugged. "I just get the feeling that I don't need them anymore. " he looked at his clothes his skirt was singed too. He opened his inventory. "Turn around. " they all did. There were be a split second when he was naked. He chose a boy's tee he'd made and a pair of tiny short shorts. He'd made. The tee reached to wear the shorts started. He equipped them. They were blue. "Okay."

"You're in boys clothes!" Tom cried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. " Evan shrugged. "I think I was only doing that dressing like a girl and wearing my hair like that because I was hiding."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"In our last life Evan was not accepted for who he was." Luna told her . " He was a public icon but no one saw him. "

"He was public enemy number 1." Tom said, "But we never thought of the boy just the hero."

"At home i was Freak or Boy." Evan said, with a sigh. "This time I was hiding but I just suddenly have a feeling that you all will accept me for who I am. The real me. So I don't have to hide."

"Oh MERLIN!" Hermione suddenly cried, "I suddenly have memories of that life! I'm so sorry, Evan! Why were you ever friends with me?!" she was crying and holding on to him. "I swear not to be like that ever again! Now that I've met the real you I accept you!"

"I too have seen past what I saw in my past life." Luna nodded. "Having lived five years with your aunt and Uncle I think I understand the you from then a lot better. "

Screens appeared before them.

 **You have found yourselves! Now you may name yourselves!**

They were prompted to change their names.

 **The game so far may change based on your decision . Mainly just how you met.**

"I'm fine with Hermione Granger." Hermione said, accepting her name.

" I will change mine." Luna stated. "Back to Luna Lovegood."

"Good I'm glad." Evan smiled, "I missed my Luna."

"I accepted who you were a long time ago." Tom replied. "Now lets continue. "

* * *

This dungeon was annoying. They were attacked mercilessly by fairies .

"I think the thrown room is up ahead!" Luna called. "We're almost there!"

"i think she means the Boss Room!" Hermione called, she could recall being friends with Luna but also being a bitch to her about her "made up" creatures. "Like in a video game!"

"I never played Video Games!" Evan yelled, back." Thrown Room wins!"

Hermione nodded that made perfect sense to her. They burst into the room to see a Queen on her throne.

"You have done well getting past my guards." The queen told them. "and such little one's too. " she laughed, a sing song joyous laugh. "to pass this level you need only to tell me your true element and what it means. "

"Water." Luna said. "Purity , Wisdom, Purification , Healing."

"Air." Hermione stated. " Freedom, Balance, Unity , Eternity "

"Fire." Tom said, shrugging . "Energy, power, Authority, " He glanced at Evan who was holding his hand and looking at him curiously. "passion."

He smirked as his Evan blushed.

"Earth." Evan said, in a soft voice. "Growth, Determination, Strength, Life."

"That is correct. " The Queen smiled. "If you continue on to the next floor the rewards will be greater. If you pass all the floors of our dungeon we will give you an amazing reward. Will you continue to the next floor?"

"Yes." Evan said, He felt that this Queen had answers for them. Answers he needed to know and would do anything to get. "We will go to the next floor."

The others nodded.

They were suddenly looking at stairs they began walking up them. Together holding hands they hoped they were not separated again.

* * *

The path down was blocked as soon as they made their way into the maze that was the second floor. Evan flashed back to the TriWizard Tournament and gripped Tom's hand and arm tightly.

 **Team Level up !**

 **Level 3! Stat share!**

 **You will now share all stats!**

 **You are Level 1 Renown with the Fairies!**

 **You are now Reputation Level 1-No one knows you.**

"Well, that works well for me." Hermione said, the others nodded. Checking their skill and powers and stats. "Okay, so what are we supposed to do?"

 **Objective: Use your Elemental powers to pass the maze!**

 **You will learn new powers and skills by doing this. You may only learn powers and skills from your element! All four of you will need to work to together.**

 **Rewards: Team Points! Renown with Fairies! Fairy reward !**

"Fairy reward?" Luna wondered, "Will the Queen give us reward if we pass."

"One way to find out." Evan said, he tied his back at the nap of his neck. "Lets go. " he looked around. "I'm Earth so I should be able to sense things right?"

"I would think so." Luna agreed. "Try this. Kneel on the floor." Evan did. "put a hand in front of you palm down." Evan nodded. "Now feel your Earth power spreading out ward trying to find Life!"

Evan closed his eyes. He imagined a green light extending from his hand and searching . He could feel it. He was connected to the Earth. He suddenly fell over sweating and gasping for air. He was exhausted.

 **Skill unlocked: Sensing!**

 **You can now sense life! The harder you train this skill the farther your range and the stronger it will become until you can sense even the weakest of life in someone clinging to death.**

"You unlocked an Earth Skill." Hermione cheered.

"Yeah, but I drained myself doing it." Evan sighed, Tom was holding him up. "I couldn't control it." He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "I'd like to keep trying."

"Don't over exert yourself." Tom warned. "Rest when you need to."

"We need our barring. " Evan said, "We'll head toward the life I sense."

He resumed Luna's position and let his **Sensing.** reach out again. This time his friends lit up brightly around him. He slowly allowed his power to reach out farther in each direction he could hear a beep which indicated the screen popping up but focused.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wow his **Sensing** is leveling up fast." Hermione seemed awed. "He's controlling it so quickly."

"You should be able to unlock a similar ability." Luna told Hermione. "You are wind. You should be able to Enhance your sense of Hearing and Smell. "

"Okay, I'll try." Hermione decided. "Teach me."

"Well I'm not sure." Luna laughed, lightly. "I wasn't sure for Evan either. " She seemed to think. " Close your eyes. " Hermione did. "Now Imagine yourself straining to Hear something or Smell something that is far off. See the winds carrying this noise or smell to you."

 **Passive Skill unlocked: Enhance senses!**

 **Team Passive skills unlocked!**

 **You now have a Passive Skill and Power category! This is where all those weird skills you found annoying in the start go! Such as Reading, Writing etc, These skills will be active at all times!**

"Cool!" Hermione flinched at Luna's cheer." Sorry."

"My **Sensing** is passive." Evan said standing. "I can feel it now. It's reaching out farther and farther and it costs me nothing. Thanks, Hermione."

"No problem." Hermione laughed. "But I can't pick anything up yet."

"Me either."

"So what do we do?" Tom sighed, He hated being useless.

"Wait." Evan suddenly gasped, "North." he pointed . "I've got something from that direction. Hermione?"

Hermione focused.

"Yes, " she nodded, "I concur. I can hear small voices though I can't make out what they are saying. I smell flowers too."

"We go North then." Luna said, "But this wall is in the way."

"My Sight seems Enhanced as well." Hermione said, "This bush wall seems darker than the rest. But there are darker points at the other cardinal directions as well."

"Tom." Evan said, nonchalantly , "I believe it's your turn. Burn the wall please."

"My pleasure." Tom smirked. He rubbed his hands together. He closed his eyes. He saw fire shooting from the palm of his hand to burn down the bush wall in front of him.

 **Flame Thrower unlocked!**

Tom opened his eyes and sneered the wall was no more.

"Very good." Luna praised. "Shall we go?" They nodded. "Do try and keep focused on our destination. "

"It can't be far." Evan told her. " I somehow know my range and it's small." Hermione nodded and yipped as the wall built up behind them leaving them in a forested hallway. "Left."

Hermione agreed. They began walking.

* * *

"An entrance should be around here." Evan frowned they had walked about a mile. "It's on the other side of this wall."

"A black spot." Hermione said, "Luna, it's you! Do something to fill the bowl ."

"Okay." Luna nodded, she knelt in front of the bowl. "I can feel water." she said, her eyes were closed. "Yes , from behind this wooden bird. A steady flow wanting to come out but something is blocking it. " she held her hand out and pictured it pulling the water toward her. "Come on. " She pictured it flowing slowly out of the birds mouth. "I can do this."

 **Water Manipulation Unlocked.**

Water came slowly streaming from the birds open mouth. It was clear Luna was pulling it towards her to let it fall into the bowl.

"The wall is lowering." Evan smirked. "Great job , Luna a little more."

"I'd rather burn it down." Tom sighed, but then smiled when Evan took his hand. "I'll control myself."

Evan gave him a soft gentle smile that Tom somehow knew was just for him.

"You did it!" They looked to see Luna was now standing with Hermione hugging her. The wall was down. "Oh, crap!"

A shield of wind suddenly surrounded them. They were being attacked by Earth Fairies.

"Wait!" Evan called, "We wish to help you!" He walked forward as the Fairies stopped. "Hermione!" she lowered the shield it had gone up on instinct. "I'm an Earth user too!"

"Prove it." One of the fairies hissed. "Give this flower life."

Evan swallowed.

 **Give the flower life.**

 **If you can not learn to do it then you will be attacked!**

Evan went to the plant on the small table and took it's weeping bud into his hands. Closing his eyes he pictured the rose in bloom he pictured the green light as his power softly pumping life into the rose making it bloom. He felt his power leave him.

 **Life Bringer Unlocked!**

 **You can give life to Nature!**

Evan opened his eyes to see a baby fairy sitting up and yawning in the bud.

"You saved me." she said, flying up and landing on his shoulder. "I am Ida, please allow me your name."

"I'm Evan." he told her. He cocked his head to the side. "Are all Fairies born of flowers?" That got giggles from the bigger fairies in the room the ones that were bigger than them. "I'm sorry I'm only 5 I don't know."

"No, I'm a flower fairy." Ida giggled. "I am born of the flower and will die when my flower dies. "

"Luna, " Evan turned to her. "Please water Ida."

Luna nodded and focused creating a rain from her hand to water the rose.

 **You learned Rain.**

 **Raindrops on Roses is complete!**

 **You have saved a baby Flower Fairy!**

 **+100 renown with Fairies!**

 **Level 2 Renown with Fairies unlocked!**

"I didn't even know we were on the quest." Luna mumbled but she was beaming. "I like the name."

That earned them more giggles.

"You are an Earth user as promised." the leader of the fairies in the room said, "You have learned something that all Earth users must learn. I will give you a prize if you guess right."

"I learned to bring life to Nature." Evan said thinking, "I'm an Earth user Earth is Life. It is my job to bring and give Life to Nature where I can."

"Correct." The fairy nodded, "Here, " she handed Evan a pack of seeds. "now which way do you choose to go?"

Evan could suddenly feel more life everywhere around him. He gasped. The very maze was a live.

"You feel it now. " the Fairy said, kindly, "You feel the Life . The life in every plant in this maze. "

"It's a bit over whelming ." Evan told them. "Will it hurt? Will it hurt if Tom has to destroy a plant?"

"You must learn to control it." he was told. "You must own it turn it into your power." she stated kindly. "Now go. You must get your friends out of this area. "

Evan nodded and walked to a shrub wall. He held his hand out to it. His eyes open he connected his power to it.

"Please, " he asked it. "Please allow us through. Please, open."

It began opening for him. He felt the draw on his power his magical core but it wasn't too much and it actually made him feel nice. Finally, the path was open for them.

"Good one." Tom said, though he was worried about hurting Evan if he did have to destroy a wall. Ida watched them go now once again on her flower bud.

* * *

Evan was still having trouble controlling his this new ability to since life in plants and it was showing. He was supposed to be leading his team but they were hopelessly lost because he couldn't do it.

'Focus!' he yelled at himself. 'Push it to the back of your mind! It's always there but it's second nature! You can always feel it but it doesn't control you! ' he could feel it working. he suddenly realized he was making it a passive ability and that's what he wanted until he needed it. 'yes, that's it! It's always there I can always feel it but it wont overwhelm me. I am in control! I am Earth! I am steady! I am strong! '

He opened his eyes his body relaxing he could feel the life of every plant around him but he could think and it wasn't driving him insane .

"I finally got it. " he told his friends. "I'm sorry it took me so long. We need to go this way."

Throughout the long hours in the maze they had trained their abilities and new powers and had learned a few new ones along the way. His friends shared a look that he didn't see.

"She was right here the whole time. " He raised his hand and parted a wall and they walked into the throne room it was the room to the right of the start. "Hello again."

"You finally figured out how to control it." The queen said happily. "Do you understand yet, young child?"

"No." Evan replied, shaking his head. "I'm sorry I don't. "

"I see. " she smiled sweetly at them. "Then I suggest the next level it may help you. But first gifts for this floor first. " she smiled, "But first your names if you will."

"Luna Lovegood."

"Luna of Water." The Queen said, "You have sight. My gift to you is this skying bowl."

Luna stared at the bowl in her hands and inclined her head.

"Move to the next floor." The Queen told her. "It is a solo floor. One for each of you."

Luna hugged them all and moved to the next floor.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione stated.

"Hermione of Wind. " The Queen nodded. " A fan." she got a japanese folding fan. "To help you channel your gift. Move on."

Hermione hugged the boys and went on.

"Tom Riddle III." Tom said.

"Tom of Fire." The Queen nodded, "You have many questions and many troubles that have lead you to Fire. " Tom shifted holding Evan's hand tight. "For you the orb." Tom held the orb in his free hand. It looked like a remember all. "Go forth."

Tom hugged Evan.

"I'll see you on the other side."

Evan nodded . Tom left Evan hated to see him go.

"Evan Prince." he told the Queen.

"Evan of Earth." The Queen said, "For you I have a ring." Evan stared at the gold ring. He put it on his right ring finger. "It will help you harness your power. Now go and see if you can't find the answers you seek."

Evan nodded and went on to the next floor of the Dungeon.

* * *

 **Renown with Fairies Level 3  
**

 **Team Reputation Level 2: I might have heard of it.**

Evan smirked weakly. At least they were getting something out of this.

 **Floor 3!**

 **The fairy Queen is sending you on a Spirit Quest.**

 **Objective: Learn what you need to learn!**

 **Restriction: You can't leave until you pass.**

The world around Evan began to shift and suddenly he was Harry Potter again and he was standing on the Battle Field of Hogwarts.


	16. Chapter 16

_'Can you hear me child?'_ The Queens voice asked. _"Good. Now I will appear to you."_

The Queen appeared. Evan/Harry looked at her.

"This is the major event in your life you can not get past even now." she told him. "Come and do not worry none can see us. "

They walked for awhile before coming upon a body.

"Do you know this one?"

"This is Collin Creevey." Evan told her. "He was always following me around with his camera taking pictures. He wasn't supposed to be on the battlefield that night. He was only in his sixth year. "

"How did he die?"

"he bled out. " Evan told her. "A gnash on the chest no one could get to him in time. A first aid medic healed the gnash but couldn't transport him before he died. "

"Let us help him live then." The Queen said, "This will not change what happened but it will change something inside you. "

"What do I do?" Evan wondered. "Isn't healing Luna's thing?"

"Yes," The Queen chuckled, "But you give Life so you can also heal. Your plants can be mixed together to form potions and I can teach you many of them and many healing spells as well. Now we sit with the boy." They sat.

"Hey, Collin, I'm here ." Evan said, knowing the boy couldn't hear him but the Queen smiled. "I'll try my best to help you now." He looked at her."What do I do? " he repeated.

"Put your hand on the wound. " he did. "Now feel his life. Search it out. It is different than feeling a plant or animals life. "

Evan focused trying to find the heart beat or a flicker of life in his old friend. He felt it after what felt like eternity. He could see a small flame flickering in Collin's chest . It was like Hina in her new born form only blue and weak it was dull. He explained this to the Queen.

"Very good." she said, "Now together we will Life back to him. " she smiled gently at the boy and hopped beyond hope that she was right and he was ready for this. She knew his questions and hoped to give him the answers he sought . "Wrap your power around that flame. "

Evan wrapped his green power around the flame. The Queen was next to him and he somehow knew she could see what he was doing.

"Call to him."

"Collin!" Evan called . "Collin!" The flame flickered. "Come on Collin!" Evan wrapped his power tighter around the flame. "Collin. You have a brother! Dennis! Think of what Dennis would go through if you died here!" The flame became a little brighter. "and what about that Ravenclaw girl! " The flame pulsed and glew even brighter. " You just started going out with her." Evan could see the image of her in his head. "You remember right? That cute little black haired girl who thought Cho was a goddess and tried to fashion her life after her. You love her right? You told me you were going to ask her to marry you! If you die here how's she going to feel? And your parents!"

"You're doing great." the Queen told him. "Keep going. I shall teach you."

She instructed him and he was able to get Collin alive and gasping for air just as medics reached him. With that they continued on their way.

* * *

Evan had learned many ways to heal he'd saved a lot of people that weighed heavily on his heart. He was feeling better. After every life he saved he was shown what their lives would have been had he actually saved them for some reason this made him feel better not worse. He was getting answers but now the hard part came. He thought he'd chocked up when he'd saved Dobby but here he was sobbing as he clung to Remus. He'd already brought Tonks back. He hadn't been close to her. But Remus. He held the man and sobbed as he told the Queen about him. The Queen was worried it was going to get worse. He had two other people to go and she was worried he wouldn't be able to do it.

"It's okay, Evan." She told the boy. "It's okay. You can save him remember."

She was worried the boy would break. Two people who had a huge influence in his life then the last person. The last one would be the hardest. She walked him through it and encouraged him to talk he needed this.

* * *

She'd been right the last two were the worst . They had gone to Severus Snape in the Shrieking Shack after Remus. Evan had broken done again and though he had been happy with the way Severus had gone on to live his life she'd almost lost him mentally.

When she had taken him to Sirius that had been worse she'd been worried for awhile that she'd finally broken him because he'd held his Godfather and cried silently while talking in a soft calm voice. Not one she attributed to one who was grieving and not one he'd shown thus far. But Evan had come through and now they were walking again.

"Who else is there?" Evan asked, he was so tired. He'd enjoyed how Sirius' life had gone when he'd saved him. He'd gotten cleared and had found a man to love and they'd had a slew of little kids . Harry hadn't been anywhere because Harry had died but Sirius had been happy. Though he had often thought of Harry and had even named one of his sons after him. "I mean I've saved everyone i wanted to save. "

"Have you now?' she asked. They had arrived right in the middle of the hogwarts grounds. Harry hung naked and crucified beaten and bloody for all to see. He'd been tortured by Voldemort before his death. "What about him?"

"He doesnt deserve saving." Evan told her. He was emotionless.

"Every life deserves saving." The Queen told him. "Everyone deserves a second chance." she looked down at him. "Did you not give Tom a second chance?"

* * *

Tom was furious with what he was seeing ! With what he was being forced to face with the Queen next to him! Every past mistake in everyone of his lives since he'd first been sucked into that damn dungeon at 11 then had become a player upon his death just two days later. According to her it all fueled his fire.

"You need to learn control." she repeated. "This anger. This rage is what set all of this off in the first place. Find your center your calm."

They were at the battle of Hogwarts now. He'd been forced to work through every problem he'd ever had and yet the anger and rage came anyway.

"What keeps you calm?"

"Evan. " He replied, watching himself torture Harry. "I didn't feel it." He said, as he stared at Harry's broken body. "Back then ...i didn't feel it. Maybe it was because I was insane but I feel it now."

"Feel what?"

"Evan is my mate." Tom replied, "My one true soul mate. " he sighed, "Maybe ...maybe that's what I need. ...Maybe that's what I've always wanted...just someone to love me." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Evan accepts me now. We talked it about it a bit earlier. Evan accepts this Tom the one I am now. Even though I did all those terrible and horrible things he accepts me." Tom smiled to himself. "Though i still wanted to kill those Muggles he lived with in this life here for what they did to him...when he smiles at me, when he holds my hand for comfort or for no reason at all, when he laughs at something I said, when he blushes for me...I feel calm . Content. I almost feel happy. "

"Embrace that happiness." The Queen told him smiling at him. "Embrace your little Evan. "

"It's not just Evan." he told her. "He's the biggest part of course but Luna and Hermione too. When we're all together I feel happier than I've ever felt before. It's safety . It's security. It's..."

"Family." she finished for him. "We are here and you know why. You must rid yourself of this person. This creature you used to be."

"I must return to Evan and the girls." he told her firmly. "They need me as much as I need them!"

* * *

Hermione hadn't understood how this was training or how this was supposed to help her but she thought that maybe now she had a better understanding.

The Queen had appeared next to her.

Hermione had been in a dark room holding her fan with a lone book on the table. Hermione did not want to approach that book and she knew that that was odd for her because she loved books.

"That is the book of the life you lead before." the Queen told her . "That Hermione is what we are here to confront and train against. You are wind you must blow the person you are about to meet away . Away from you and your friends. This person must not be you and you must never become her. "

"I'll try." Hermione had said.

And so it had started . It began at a young age. The book had opened and the room had changed to Hermione staring up at her mommy and daddy wanting to play but they were both too busy pouring over files and talking about other kids and teeth not knowing that Hermione could understand most of what they were saying. Hermione had been hurt and had tried to tell them that she wanted them that she needed them.

Current Hermione had tears running down her eyes. She flicked the fan open suddenly knowing what to do.

"I will not cling to this anymore!" she yelled loosing strong winds and blowing the scene away. "I do not need you!"

"Very good. "

so it had continued.

Hermione had been appalled to learn that she had only befriended Harry Potter because the great Albus Dumbledore had told her to and had insured her that she would be rich and famous beyond all her dreams. She'd been even more horrified to learn about how she had manipulated Harry and even cast spells on him or dosed him with Potion on the Dumbledore's orders just to get him to do what the old man wanted.

She hated this other Hermione.

The final scene she was seeing right now was at the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry was scared and tired he was bloody and trying to tell everyone that he couldn't win that there was no way that there had to be someone else that could beat Voldemort. She'd cast the Imperio on him and sent him to his doom so that Dumbledore could sweep in and save the day once Harry had died.

Hermione was bawling and swearing she would never be this person that she would never do that to Evan! That she hated this person and wanted this person to go away and not be her! She blew it away releasing it.

"Very good." The Queen told the girl then held her . "You have completed your dungeon. Calm yourself and move one to meet your friends."

* * *

Luna's training had her staring into her bowl and ridding herself of self doubt and the hatred she felt toward others for what they said about her. She would look upon them and release everything letting it float away she didn't need any of it anymore she had her friends now friends that would love her no matter how weird and strange she was.

She let all of it float away easily then skipped off to see her friends. None of this had any meaning anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

The final floor was just a bunch of Fairies asking them to do things then the Queen telling them that they got Fairies Blessing which showed people that they were in good with the Fairies and allowed them to use their Fairy powers in the real world like a Title Card. They were all quite as they returned to their day.

 **Time Bubble level 80.**

 **Climate Bubble Level 80**

"Merlin!" Hermione cried "were those active the entire time!'

"According to this only a few minuets have passed since we went in the Dungeon." Evan read. "If we keep using it we can explore the whole zoo , have fun doing quests and upgrade them all with hardly any time passing. "

"Sounds great." Luna beamed. "Where should we go next?"

"This zoo has both muggle and magical animals. " They jumped and spun to see Luna's dad standing there she hugged him. "You should name your Team."

"How do we do that?" Luna asked, her eyes shining.

"Just say that you wish to name your Team. " He told them . "Of course your leader has to be the one to do it."

"Name Team." Evan said, a screen popped up prompting him to name the Team. "What should we name ourselves?"

"How about..." Hermione sat on a rail thinking. "Legends? "

"I like it." Tom sneered.

"It sounds nice."

"L-E-G-E-N-D-S." Evan said, "Legends. Confirm."

 **Legends is Reputation 10 do to Fairy Dungeon**

 **Level 10: Oh I heard about them**

"Oh, you did Fairy Dungeon?" Xenaphilious laughed.

"Oh, yes, My friends were not very happy with it." Luna said, "Daddy, you know all of them. "

"Yes, of course. "

"Okay, so this zoo is a whole lot cooler than the first time I was here." Evan smirked. "Lets go from one attraction to the other. We have to hang around awhile to understand what they are saying. But where should we ..."

"Look Crock Quests!" Hermione gasped, "More than there were before the dungeon. "

"Must have to do with our Element Powers." Tom said. "Nope , this one is feeding the animals. "

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Evan jumped on to the rail. "Lets do everything!"

The others laughed, their leader could really bounce back.

* * *

They did all the quests in the entire Zoo before recalling the clones and changing back into their clothes. By now they'd gotten the two wards. they had only skipped one place the reptile house.

"Mom! Dad!"

Severus and Lily beamed as the four kids came running toward them. They were making small talk with Xena, the Grangers and Tom Riddle Sr., who of course they didn't know was the dark Lord, the four ran to them.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Oh, Evan your hair!" Lily cried, "You're dressed like a boy!"

"Well, yeah." he rolled his eyes. "Tom set my hair on fire."

"I didn't mean to!" Tom defended.

"It's fine ." Evan said waving his hand. "We saw everything, mom." he said brightly, "Mr. Lovegood said that this zoo has Muggle and Magical creatures and he was right."

"Hermione has only been missing an hour." The Granger mom said frowning . "You wouldn't have had enough time."

"Oh, times nothing." Hermione giggled. "We're magic!"

"Yep." Luna beamed "We didn't see the snakes though."

"Then we must do that." Tom Sr. Said, his hand on his son's head. "Can't come here and not see the snakes. Only magical beings can see the magic ones though so I'm afraid your parents wont be able to see them."

"It's okay they really don't like snakes." Hermione said, "But I find them fascinating. "

* * *

"Lily?" They were at the Snake house, Tom and Evan were holding hands. Evan frowned. Luna suddenly had his other hand and Hermione hers. It was Petunia Dursley. Vernon and Dudley were with her of course.

"Tuny!" Lily gasped, she quickly recovered. "What brings you to the most magical zoo in the U.K.?"

Petunia's lips whitened as she pressed them together.

"Tomorrow Dudley starts school we thought to bring him here to have fun."

"Snake." Dudley said pointing. "What snake?"

"Wait you see that snake?" Evan was suddenly looking in Dudley's eyes. "This snake here?" He patted the tank above his head. Dudley nodded. "That's a magical snake called Viporus Vorprol . It's the tenth most poisonous snake in the world. "

"Cool." Dudley said,

"Oh my." Lily knelt before her nephew. "Petunia I need to scan Dudley it wont hurt him at all." She got a scared nod and waved her wand over Dudley. "Your son is a Wizard. He should have gotten a Hogwarts letter like Hermione they are starting early. "

"I tore it up." Vernon grunted. Petunia looked enraged.

"I want my son to go to that school!" Petunia shrieked, "Dudley darling, " she said, calmly, "Go play with your cousin and his friends."

"We'll look after him." Luna said, a little confused. "Come , Dudley, I'm Luna Lovegood."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Tom Riddle."

"and I'm your little cousin Evan Prince." Evan said, "Come on we'll tell you about snakes."

* * *

When they came back Tom Sr had Oblivated Vernon out of sheer annoyance.

"I can modify his memory to think he's okay with it."

"Isn't the illegal. " Severus drawled , eye brow cocked.

"Not so much." Tom replied, "It's right on the border. We could of course set up a divorce but really who can get that done in one day?"

"We can." Evan declared. They all looked at the four knowing smiles. "Want to see rare magic and learn how we saw the whole zoo in an hour?"

The adults nodded.

Evan nodded to Hermione. She walked forward and cleared her throat.

"Time Ward!"

The ward settled over the whole zoo and became part of the wards.

"Oh, we should do the other one too." Tom said, "So that the zoo can be year round. " He cleared his own throat. "Climate Ward : Summer!"

"Well, if you can do that over the court house we may be able to do it. " Petunia said, "Question. How did I feel what you just did. "

"Auntie. " Evan said, seriously, "Have you or Dudley dreamed about being in a game dungeon where monsters attack you and you don't know why and then you suddenly just die and wake up screaming ?"

"No, we haven't." Petunia replied, "Why?"

"I was wondering if Hermione and I were the only ones." Evan said suddenly beaming. "You're a Squib. A high functioning one as well. Border line Squib Border line Witch a ...Switch. ..."

Tom Sr tried to cover a laugh. Petunia looked affronted.

"Darling, don't call Tuney a Switch. " Lily was blushing. "I'll explain that to you later."

"I said, something wrong?"

Tom just took his hand. Evan could not know that he'd just made a reference to the BDSM World because he'd died innocent and naive in his last life.

* * *

Thanks to the Time Ward, that did not stay in place over the Muggle areas, Petunia had her divorce and had full custody of Dudley. Vernon , thanks to the Dark Lord, remembered nothing. In fact he was in a hospital believing he had amnesia . Petunia had been outraged to find she wasn't Vernon's Emergency Contact Marge was.

"Why didn't he react to us when we were there?" Tom was hissing to Luna. "I don't get it he should have ."

"We were in Tutorial." Luna hissed back. " They couldn't have known. But Dudley didn't show magic the entire time I was there."

"Or he did and they just blamed it on you and you didn't know it wasn't you." Evan said, "I'm just thinking back I mean maybe he was magic in my last life but was brought up hating magic so much that he he locked it away before his 11 th birthday."

"That's a reasonable conclusion." Hermione hissed nodding. "Mrs. Prince. We need to go to Diagon Ally! I just remembered we were supposed to pick up the new school uniform today!"

"What new school uniform?" Evan asked.

"Watch this." Luna giggled. "School uniform."

The standard school uniform appeared on a screen.

"Edit."

Evan took the screen. The boys got little sailor suits with white tops and red ties, and blue shorts, the girls sailor girl outfits, like he'd seen in an Anime Dudley had watched in his last life.

"Oh, I love it." Hermione giggled. "Hats, don't forget the hats. "

Both genders got sailor caps.

"Save as Hogwarts School uniform." evan declared.

"Oh, Merlin!" Lily cried, "I totally forgot about those !"

* * *

Dudley quickly got all the supplies he'd need for the next day then they got their uniforms. Dudley's had had to be made seeing as he was so fat. Lily invited them all to spend the night and spent the night telling Dudley what behavior he should exhibit while in the magical world.

Evan walked in to his room to see a rose in the window. Everyone, Adults included, were with him.

"Ida!" he rushed to it and touched it giving it some of his power. "Luna!"

Luna quickly used **Rain** to water it.

The bloom opened and Ida flew out.

"Oh, I did get the right place." Ida cheered, "I'm sorry to bother you but I want you to be my wizard, Evan."

"I'd like that." Evan said, "But you scared me! I thought you were dead!"

"Evan do you know this fairy?" Severus asked,

"This is Ida. " Evan said, "I used my knew Earth Powers to save her earlier at the zoo. Her rose was going to die but I healed it. Oh, Ida, I was so scared when I saw the black bud!"

"I feel so much better now." Ida sang. "Will you take me to the school with you?"

"Of course!" Evan cried, "If i don't you'll die!"

Ida cheered and flew around the room exploring.

"Watch out for Kitty Hellborn, Ida!" Evan told her, "I don't want you hurt!"

* * *

The next day they were in uniform on the Platform. They'd worn their uniforms to the Station. Severus and Lily couldn't see them off though because as a favor for getting Dudley in they'd been slated as teachers. Evan was thrilled.

"Okay, we'll see you later." Evan said, to the adults. "You don't have to worry Tom and I will take care of your daughters no matter what no harm will come to them."

The Grangers and Xena smiled at the adorable child.

Petunia fussed over Dudley. Taking pictures.

 _'All parents please board the train with your children.'_ A voice said, _as explained in the letters the first week of school is Parents week so your children will not miss you as much.'_

Petunia jumped.

"I didn't know that." She cried, "I didn't bring clothes."

"Mom, Auntie said to give you this." dudley handed her a bag out of his magical back pack. "We'd better get on."

* * *

They found a cabin and Tom Sr. Expanded it so that they all fit perfectly.

"This is great!" Evan cheered, "We're all going to Hogwarts together!"

"Lets play a game of Chess." Tom asked, Evan. They set up a chess set they'd found at the Zoo. "You're white go first. "

While they played chess everyone else talked. It was about half way when Draco, Orion and Jamie found them.

"There you are." Draco declared. "I've been looking all over. What did you do to your hair?"

"Cut it." Evan shrugged. "Queen to A5 check."

"Crap." Tom hissed, Tom Sr. was watching in interest both boys were rather good at this game.

"Come sit with me and my friends." Draco demanded.

"No thanks. " Ida was sitting on the side of the board watching in interest as her rose absorbed light from the window. "I'm fine with my friends."

"I'm your best friend!" Draco stated stomping his foot.

"No Tom is." Evan said.

Tom looked up and smirked at the three now pouting boys. Evan was his and he'd beat everyone out for it. No matter what it took.

"Bishop to A5." Tom said suddenly.

"Castle to B5 CheckMate."

Tom blinked at the board.

"I want a rematch!" He cried, getting laughs from everyone in the car. "Come on one more game!"

"Sure." Evan beamed, "I like playing chess with Tom."

Tom smiled back as the board reset.

Draco had to be dragged away.

The door opened again a few minuets later.

"Can we hide out in here?" A girl who looked exactly like Bellatrix Lestrange asked. She had a twin boy at her side, "We're dodging our cousin Draco."

"Oh, please come right in." Evan said, noting Bellatrix and Rudolphus were in fact their parents. He made introductions and got them in return. "I know Draco have for years in fact. He thought I was girl because until recently I dressed like one. His dad tried to set up a contract between Draco and I but my Dad would have nothing to do with it and I am ever so grateful. "

"I'm Cassiopeia LeStrange." Cassie said, "This is my twin brother Cygnus and our mother and father Bellatrix and Rudolphus."

Evan sent a telepathic message to his Team that he thought these two were players. They agreed but would need a dungeon to be sure.


	18. Chapter 18

They got their wish for a dungeon as soon as they stepped foot in the Entrance Hall. They were all four together and everyone had vanished except for Cassie and Cy.

"What's going on?" Cassie demanded.

"Calm down." Evan told her. "We'll explain everything but for now press yes." They gave him confused looks. "Team Invite!"

The twins shrugged and pressed yes. They of course now had everything everyone else had. They were quickly caught up.

"I sense Fairy Magic in these two." Ida said, "The Girl carries Ice Magic and the Boy Electric magic."

"Really we had to go through a dungeon to learn all that and they don't?" Tom laughed, he got an elbow in the rib for his trouble. "Sorry."

 **Hogwarts Quest.**

 **Objective : Undo the spells on the sorting hat.**

 **Reward: Renown with Hogwarts!**

"Okay." Evan blinked, "That's odd."

"To say the least." Hermione agreed.

Six paths suddenly lit up.

"Looks like we each go a different way." Luna said, "Keep in contact..."

 **Restriction: The only magic you are to use is what you learn in this dungeon and your Fairy abilities.**

"We're each on our own." Tom cursed, his flames were ready to burn the school down. "meet as soon as you can."

"Right." Everyone said.

They each chose and path and began running it.

 _"my path leads to the library!"_ Evan told the others.

 _"Good."_ came Cy's voice. _"I need a book on Wards!"_

 _"We all do." Luna said, "I can't open the door to this room without it."_

 _"Same here."_

 _"Okay I'll see what i can find...crap it's a quest!"_

 _"Good luck." Hermione cried, "I don't like this place!"_

The quest was simple or simply put. Find the ward book and don't touch any other book.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Evan yelled, " I can't use Abilities!"

Suddenly, his vision told him **Spot and Observe** had activated.

 _'Guys! We can use Passive abilities!"_

 _"What do you mean?" Tom questioned he was standing in the dungeons. "It said..."_

 _"I know but **Spot and Observe** just triggered and I'm not getting in trouble. " _

_"That's great." Hermione cheered, "Please hurry!"_

Evan ran up and down aisles looking . This place seemed bigger than he remembered. Suddenly he saw a book way up on a shelf glowing.

"Ida, fly up there and see the title."

"Right." Ida took flight from her place on his shoulder and flew up. "It says "A beginners Guide to Dismantling Wards." "

"That's what we need. " Evan said, "Stay here, I've got and idea.."

Ida watched her wizard run off and return with a plant they'd seen on the librarian's desk.

"What are you going to do?" Ida asked flying down.

Evan put his hand on the soil connecting with the roots.

"Please, lend me you strength." he asked the plant. "Vines grow." The vines began growing . He directed them to the book "Wrap around the book." They did. "Now come back." They began to retract. This was taking a long time but time wouldn't move and he didn't want to hurt the plant or loose the book. "Almost there just a little more. " He caught the book with his free hand it vanished telling them they'd learned about wards. "Thank you." He told the plant and carried it back to the desk. "I hope my power helps you grow big and strong. " Ida was beaming at him once again on his shoulder. "I thought that might work. "

 _"Great job." Cassie's voice cut into all their heads. "Now find me a book with a spell! "_

 _"What kind of spell?" Evan asked, "Well, I don't really know things are flying all over the place in this room."_

 _"You got in?' Cy asked, "I'm still trying."_

 _The others agreed with him._

 _"Well, Apparently I'm good at it." Cassie snapped "What am I supposed to do?"_

 _"Use your Fairy magic." Ida told her. They were shocked she could talk to them like this. " You have Ice Magic. You Freeze them."_

 _"How?"_

 _"I will help you." Luna said, "Do as I instruct."_

 **Find a book on shields.**

"Shields?" Evan blinked. "Oh, no one of the others is in trouble! But they can shield... Cassie and Cy can't !"

He was off running again looking everywhere. He found what he was looking for on a low shelf this time and grabbed it.

 **Learned Protego.**

Books suddenly began flying at Evan. Evan backed away throwing up his Earth Shield screw **Protego** it didn't cover from all sides either.

 _"Evan , I need a book!" Hermione called._

 _" A little busy here!" Evan screamed back running. "Earth Shield! Earth Shield!"_

 _"What's wrong?!" Tom demanded. "EVAN!"_

 _"I'm fine." Evan called, back. "Really , I am I'm just being attacked by books and can't take damage. "_

They all heard a loud scream echo through out the school it was female and it was Cassie.

 _"CASSIE!"_

 _"I'm okay." Cassie answered after several minutes. "I just didn't freeze fast enough and died."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"I reappeared in front of the Warded door I'm going back in."_

 _"Becarful!"_

* * *

Evan had survived the Books and was now searching for the book Hermione needed a locking charm.

He found a book but it was out of his reach. Just barley.

"Raise the ground up." Ida told him.

"Good idea." Evan pictured the ground he was standing on raising him up on a platform. His stomach dropped as the ground shook and did just that. He grabbed he book .

 _'it's called "The Simplest Locking Charm." " He told them " It's Sero!"_

 **You have learned the Locking Charm Sero.  
**

 **You have unlocked: Mastering**

 **Every spell you learn you must practice. You will see % as you do. To master a spell say the spell over and over with out magic or wand. Then practice wand movement then both together . You can only move on from each step if you get 100% this will be how Hogwarts teaches.**

 _"That's a good concept." Hermione said. "But really annoying!"  
_

 _"You're preaching to the Choir , Sister." Cy told her. "Sero. Sero..."_

Evan agreed. He was suddenly dropping on to his butt.

"Guess, I've got a limit on that. "

Ida giggled.

"You lost focus. " she told him.

"Yeah, I guess i did."

* * *

Evan felt useless. He'd been running from one end of the library to the other fetching books and defending himself from attacks. He could now raise a shield of four walls around him and get a boost to the top shelf in the Restricted Section which they could access because of all the ward books and spells they had learned.

His path finally lead out of the Library and to the others.

 **Six of you cast at once will open the doors to the Hall and free the hat when cast.**

They got into the hall and ran to the hat on the stool. They surrounded it and each began a different spell. As soon as the spells were removed they were out of the dungeon and back at the doors to the Entrance Hall with everyone else.

 _"I will grant you your placement of the wards."_

They all kept from jumping. Hogwarts had talked to them. They quickly placed the wards around the school.

 _I will need your help at some point and you mine. Call on me._

 **Congratulations. You've unlocked Merlin House.**

 **You are now Rep : 13 Oh them yeah.**

 **All you skills, abilities and powers that you will learn in school as a first year are reset to 0! Classes will appear as dungeons but only you will know the difference. The teachers are not players. Mastering will include all students.**

 **This way Hogwarts will be the very best.**

Evan gave the others headaches with his cursing everything they had had dropped to 0 again. Though their stats stayed the same. Along with their Summoning and a few other things.

They were lead into the Great Hall and were told about Merlin House. Hermione and Cassie had unlocked that side of the Castle it had been long abandoned. She then told them Everyone would be resorted starting with the eldest and going to the youngest. A fifth table had appeared in the room.

"I'll be in Merlin House for sure." Draco bragged, "Why wouldn't it choose me?"

Evan frowned he didn't want Draco in Merlin House because he just knew that's where he was going.

* * *

Hermione did the math.

"If we are 5 starting our First year..." She said, parents were lining the walls until their children were sorted. "and we come of age at 17 then there are 13 years here at Hogwarts. "

"Yep." Evan said, holding Tom's hand. "Here's hoping we're all in the same house. "

"Of course we will be." Cy scoffed. "Here, Dracky poo." he hissed, "Just a little closer." Draco yelped loudly as Cy shocked him.

" !" Minerva scolded. "KEEP SILENT!"

The Legends cracked up in silent laughter and all hit Cy on his back. Hermione shyly took his hand. Cy smiled at her.

"13th years first." Minerva called, "Good Merlin, 13 years. How unlucky."

That got laughs around the hall. The Headmistress blushed not realizing she'd said it outloud.

"Well, yes." she said clearing her throat. "The list has become random so it's not alphabetical. Lily Prince will read off the names . "

Lily began reading and putting the hat on. Kids were rushing to the tables left and right. It looked like Merlin was going to even out the number of people in each house even though it was the odd house out. Finally, Lily looked up.

"We will start with the 12th years now."

* * *

Finally, finally,

"Now our first years!" Lily called, looking at the group before her. " Ronald Weasley."

Ron walked forward pompously.

"Gryffindor!"

All the Weasleys had gone to Gryffindor except the twins who were in Merlin. They were getting glared at by their mother and Percy and now Ron.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Draco strutted forward.

"Slytherin!"

Draco looked murderous as he strutted over to the Slytherin table head held high.

"Orion Black."

Orion went forward and sat he looked nervous.

"Gryffindor!"

He ran to the table.

"James Potter."

"Gryffindor!"

Jamie joined Orion both grinning and keeping a distance from Ron

More and More names were called until only seven were left.

"Dudley Dursely."

Dudley waddled forward and sat on the stool. The hat covered his head.

"Hufflepuff!"

Dudley handed the hat back and went to the cheering table.

Lily frowned at the list.

"The Legends!" They all came forward holding hands. She smiled brightly at them. "Okay, then. "

"Oh, I've heard about them." Several people whispered. Whispers were spreading through the school quickly.

"Cassiopeia LeStrange."

Cassie sat down.

"MERLIN!"

"Cygnus LeStrange."

MERLIN"

"Hermione Granger"

"MERLIN!"

"Luna Lovegood."

"MERLIN!"

"Thomas Riddle."

"MERLIN!"

"And finally." Lily was suddenly holding Evan out for the whole school to see. "My sweet baby Evan! Look he finally learned to wear boy's clothes! Isn't he adorable?!"

She was then hugging Evan and cooing over him.

"LILY!" Minerva scolded. "You are embarrassing the boy! Sort him!"

Lily pouted but set Evan on the stool and put the hat on him.

"MERLIN."

"Mommy's so proud of you!" Evan was in Lily's arms again.

"LILY!" it was Severus this time.

"Yes, alright." she snapped back. She set Evan with his friends. "One thing..." they looked at her she suddenly had a camera. "Say cheese."

They smiled and were allowed to go to the cheering table. Their parents quickly joined them.

"That was not worth it." Evan pouted. "Why do parents always have to embarrass us?"

"It's a big thing for your child to go off to Hogwarts." Bella told him from across the table. "Every parent wishes to be there for the Sorting and everything. How does this muggle camera work!"

Hermione leaned over Cy and taught her quickly .

"Oh, thank you. " Bella nodded, "I can take pictures but couldnt retrieve them and I got this because it said you could."

Tom Sr . was watching in interest that Tom and Evan were once again holding hands. He would be speaking to his son about it.

"Did you see the look on Dracky Poos face?" Cassie was laughing as the food appeared. "He was so pissed he didn't get into Merlin House."

"Who wants him?" Luna asked, "I honestly don't like him. "

"I don't think any of us do." Cy told her. "Chicken?'

"Oh, yes, please." Hermione said, "Salad?"

"Don't mind if I do."

"I liked the look on his face when Cy shocked him." Evan said, brightly, "Pass the fruit please."

"You did that?" Rudolphus asked, "How?"

"My fairy power." Cy said, "Ida taught me how to waken it. " he held his hand up electricity ran between his fingers. "Electric ."

"I am very proud of you or doing that to you cousin, son." Rudolphus replied, Cy smirked, "He needed put in his place. Cassie, dear what element did you get?"

"Ice." She replied, she caught sight of Draco and held her hand out. A burst of blue/White light shot from her hand and froze his drink. It didn't travel out of her hand but had frozen the pumpkin juice to slush which Draco then dumped down the front of him. Making the Slytherin's laugh.

"Oh, Cassie you're great." Evan laughed, high fiveing her. "Now don't get upset, Ida, we are just kids and he's mean."

"I didn't say a word. " she was sitting on the fruit bowl nibbling on a cut up apple diced extra small for her. "Even we fairies play pranks to learn control. "

"Your turn , Luna." Cassie hissed. "He's going for his water. "

Luna moved her hand like a wave . A burst of blue light shot through her fingers and suddenly the water was splashing all over Draco's face. By this time the whole Hall was roaring with laughter.

"Hermione?"

"Together, Tom?" Hermione asked, nodding to a candle behind Draco.

"My pleasure." Tom said, he focused. "Wait for it." She nodded. He focused willing the flame to burn brightly. A Red/Orange light shot through his fingers. His hand was laying on the table. "Now!"

Hermione pictured the wind carrying the fire. White light shot through her fingers on the table and the candle fell right on Draco's hat.

Draco was up and screaming running around.

"Evan."

Evan smirked as the Earth trembled and shot up sending Draco flying onto the Slytherin table. Green light had shot through his fingers. Draco was now covered in food and the hall was almost shaking with laughter. Lucius did not look happy. Narcissa looked over at them pleadingly.

 **Gained Renown Level 1 with Weasley Twins!**

 **Gained Renown Level 1 with Marauders!**

"In retrospect i should have seen that coming." Evan mumbled. Tom glanced at him but he shook his head nodding to the twin red head third years suddenly at their sides.

"That was amazing!" they chorused. "We are Fred and George Weasley and are we ever happy to meet you six! The name Legends certainly suits you."

"Thanks." Cassie said, "I'm Cassie, This is my twin, Cy, that's Hermione. " she motioned to each of them. "Next to you is Luna, Then Evan and Tom and that small thing is our Fairy guide Ida."

"Hello, devils." Ida said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Devils?" They asked,

"I agree." Luna sing songed , "Fairy's are known for their **Sight** as are Water Users. You two will make this place crumble. " The two red heads grinned at each other. "You'll also meet your idles."

"We'd love that." they cheered. "The Marauders!"

Dinner continued as soon as Draco was dragged off the table and subjected to cleaning charms.


	19. Chapter 19

They were taken to Merlin House in the once abandon and now lively part of the castle. Minerva and Lily with them.

"Welcome to Merlin House. " Minerva told them. "Lily Prince will be your Head of House. "

"Hello everyone." Lily said, suddenly Evan found himself being held out again. "Didn't my sweet Evan do a great job cutting his own hair."

Evan had trimmed it getting all the burnt bottoms off. He sweat dropped.

"and did you see how he sent Draco flying ? " she was suddenly hugging him and cooing over him. "My baby is so special. "

"LILY!" Minerva scolded. She took Evan and set him back at Tom's side. "Please, do your duty."

"Oh, right." Lily cleared her throat. "I"m sorry, but Evan is my only child."That got her sympathy from other parents with one child. "Now, girls will not be allowed in the boy dorms and boys not allowed in the girl dorms. " Evan looked panicked and grabbed the hand of the nearest girl in his group Cassie. She went on detailing everything . "and to get into the House you will have to solve a puzzle!"

"Why?" A girl from 13th year asked, she had been in Hufflepuff.

"Because we want to help teach you problem solving. Trust me it will come in handy in the future especially if you ever have kids."

That got some laughs suddenly the wall opened to reveal James, Sirius and Remus.

"What are you three doing here?" She demanded, "Your sons are in Gryffindor. Remus how could you open it for them?!"

"They wanted to meet The Legends." Remus said, then cleared his throat. "Okay, WE wanted to meet them."

"OUT!" she bellowed and began hexing. They fled.

"Merlin , am i glad I didn't marry you!" James yelled.

"So am I!" Evan called after him. "Have a nice night!"

That earned him laughs and more hugs and kissing and cooing from his mom. He allowed it this time and so did an amused Minerva.

"Okay, that aside. " Lily said, coming back to herself on her own. "All your things are in your rooms and room as been made for your parents to sleep in there with you! So please go down the hallways."

* * *

"YAY!" a cry from Hermione had Tom, Evan and Cy finding their door at the end of the hall and running in. They were sharing with the girls. The boys cheered too. "Look there's a boys bathroom over there and a girls over here. "

"We each get our own wardrobes!" Cassie called exiting one. She was hanging things up or folding them. "And look a window with plenty of sun for Ida! I set her rose there already. "

"This is great!" Evan cheered already feeding some of his power to the plant and putting Ida in the bud. The rose closed around her to let her sleep. "Cy, you can change first."

"Okay." Cy grabbed his PJ's and vanished through a door.

* * *

Tom , Cy and Evan ended up in the same bed with Evan in the middle the same with the girls with Luna in the middle. The adults were sure how they felt about this or the fact that their children thanked Hogwarts before falling asleep.

* * *

They were up bright and early showers taken and dressed all with out fighting. They could hear fighting down both halls.

"I really do think you should consider wearing the girl uniform." Cassie told Evan as she fixed his tie. He could tie his shoes but not his tie she rolled her eyes at that. "It'd look way cutter."

"My mom would cry because I just stopped wearing girls clothes yesterday."

They met up back in the Common Room and headed to breakfast. Ida riding in Evan's hat.

"HEY!" They were in the Great Hall holding hands not even two seconds before Draco marched up. "Why'd you do that to me?"

Evan yawned. The ground shook and Draco fell over.

"Leave us alone, Dracky Poo." Cassie said, loud enough for the silent hall to hear. "We want to eat before class."

* * *

They soon found out that their first class was a Martial Arts class and that all houses had class together with their year.

"We feel that your children should learn to defend themselves without wands. " The instructor said, "I'm Rabastan LeStrange. "

"You're a pure-blood." Pansy Parkinson called , "So why do you know Muggle things?"

"Because if I loose my wand I don't wanna die." Rabastan replied, "and your opponent wont expect you to know it because he or she wont. " he smirked at the kids the parents were sitting or standing around them giving them a wide berth they were on the lawn . "Can anyone tell me the type of clothes you are wearing right now?" Evan's hand raced Hermione's and several other Muggleborns into the air. Dudley being one of them. "Mmmmmmmm..." he looked at the hands. "Evan."

"We are wearing Gi." Evan said, " a lightweight two-piece white garment worn in judo and other martial arts. A gi typically consists of loose-fitting pants and a jacket that is closed with a cloth belt. "

"Correct. 5 points to Merlin."

"Now we will be starting with Muay Thai. " Rabastan said, "Though they do not wear Gi in that i want you to get comfy wearing them. Can anyone tell me what kind of fighting Muay Thai is?"

Dudley's hand was in the air again. Shocking Petunia.

"Dudley?"

"It's kickboxing " Dudley said, "Hitting , kicking, knees elbows." he said, "You wear loose shorts and girls a top across their chest, and red gloves to protect your hands."

"Correct. 5 points to Hufflepuff."

Some of the Hufflepuffs patted Dudley's pudgy back.

"We'll get you to change now." Rabastan sent them into changing stalls. Evan wasn't exactly happy with his girlish looking upper body being on display. "I will teach you a few stretches and stances today. If you learn fast enough maybe a move . " He spread them out in a circle with him in the middle and began showing them the first stretch.

Sure enough numbers appeared in front of everyone though only the Legends could see them. Evan finished 100% first with the others finishing closely after. They looked to see how things were going with everyone else. Vincent Crabbe, Hufflepuff, Greg Goyal/Hufflepuff, Ron Weasley/Gryffindor and Dudley/Hufflepuff were clearly going to be the last.

"The Puffs are going to slow things down." Cy sighed, "Ida , are you seriously doing stretches too?"

She was . She was standing on Petunia's purse following the movements.

"I think you may be a little too small." Luna told her.

"But the Fairy Bullies wont expect it." Ida said.

That had them laughing.

Finally, only Dudley was left. He was already sweating.

Evan made a choice.

"Come on , Dudley." he called, to the other side of the circle. "You can do it."

"What are you doing?" Cassie hissed.

"House unity!" he hissed, back. "Get used to it. My dad said no prejudices."

Cassie shrugged and the Team joined him in encouraging Dudley. Soon the other Puffs and a few others were doing it as well. Dudley finally finished. He'd actually been putting his all into it.

* * *

They got through the stretches and stances and the bell still hadn't rang.

 **Classes will last until the Time loop and Time Ward allow. In your year you will learn at a slower pace . Other years will have to learn more so you are not all learning the same things. You want Hogwarts to be the best then master everything and train!**

"Works for me." Tom hissed. As they were given % on their stances as they did it over and over again.

"By the end of this year you will have mastered Muay Thai and moved on to other forms that you will also master. "

"Why are the children starting with this?" Narcissa asked,

"We feel that starting with this fighting class will wake their brains up getting them ready for the day." Rab answered. "Okay, good. " Dudley had finished last. "We'll get that weight off of you yet." Dudley nodded. "Now we'll start with basic punches. "

Dudley was trying his best to keep up. But he wanted to do more than just keep up he wanted to excel he'd told the hat that and it had said the Puffs were perfect for him. He would work his weight off if it killed him and at this point he thought it might. He watched as his cousin and his friends finished with ease and wanted to be more like that. He could see the disgusted looks he was getting so he worked harder. He'd loose this weight.

They went through all of the basics before the bell rang and they were told to hit the showers and take their uniforms with them so that they could practice.

"Okay, according to this." Cy said, as Cassie fussed over her curly hair. They were fresh from showers. "Our next class is English with Arabella Figg. "

"Okay, According to this map." Hermione had it in her hand. They'd been given it at breakfast. "She's up on the fourth floor."

"Here." Luna tied Cassie's hair back with a ribbon. "You too, Cy." Cy allowed it. "Lets go."

The parents followed their children. Petunia was a little more than worried about Dudley. He'd never exercised before and she knew that it wasn't exactly easy for fat people to exercise because of high blood pressure and other things but her son had told her he wanted to when they'd seen his class list. So she'd allowed it but she was so worried. He was drinking water though so that was fine.

* * *

They quickly got a six seater table in the front. Arabella waited until they were all in and the bell rang.

"I don't want you adults standing." She said. desks appeared along the walls facing their children. They were big enough for adults but took up no room. "Sit. Sit."

They sat . Sat.

"Now then." Figg said, "These are Quills." she showed them to the children. "These are beginner quills meaning they will not break when you use them. Most children go through many quills because they break them writing too hard. Now who can tell me what these rubbery things I have put on each quill are?" she looked around. "Hermione."

"They are Grips. " Hermione stated, though lightly. She would not become that other Hermione. "In the Muggle world Muggles use them to teach children how to hold their writing materials correctly. "

"5 points to Merlin." Figg nodded. "Very good, Hermione. " Hermione smiled lightly. " As stated these will help you correct your grip on the quills and learn to write with them. In this class I will teach you to Write proper papers and read. We will of course be starting with your ABC's and 123's."

She passed out packets and Quills she herself set ink in front of them.

They began with learning all the letters and numbers all the way up to 100 until everyone got 100% it was boring. Then they began learning how to write but first how to ink a quill. The ink would disappear after each attempt and the % would either stay the same or go up. Evan thought they really have taught that in his last life.

This time Ron was the last to finish. Dudley had gotten it before Crabbe and Goyle and Ron this time. Evan didn't remember Dudley being smart but maybe with Time as it was in Hogwarts that would change.

They then began copying the letters and numbers. It would vanish everytime and their writing slowly got better as the % went up. Evan was grateful for that and knew that the teachers would be too. He could almost see Severus breathing a sigh of relief.

"Next we will be covering spelling and reading basic words. " Figg said, "You are all doing great and I'm very proud of you."

"They are going to praise us." Cassie asked in a low voice.

"It works." Tom hissed back. "Look some of them are working harder. "

"Who can read this word here?" She'd printed THE on the board.

A few hands went up.

"Terry." It was Terry Boot from Ravenclaw.

"That's The." he said.

"5 points to Ravenclaw." she smiled at them. "Very good. "

* * *

Lessons continued like that. By the end of class they could spell and read at a first grade level.

"My head is already spinning." Luna said,

"So's mine." Hermione hissed, "and I can already read at a fifth grade level. It's just a lot of information at least the **Mastery** is helping everyone memorize everything."

"Now can anyone tell me why we are making you repeat things so much?" Figg asked. "Some of your parents look about to protest too much work." Evan looked to see Petunia was one of them. "Evan?"

"Repetition forms patterns on the brain ."Evan said, " It makes it easier for us to learn things. It opens new pathways. "

"Correct 5 points to Merlin. " Figg said, "Good job."

With that she handed out packets.

"This is your homework do tomorrow."

"This is ..." Ron counted the pages . " 15 pages long!"

"You are in school." Figg growled. "5 points from Gryffindor for interrupting! Work on it now until the bell rings."

Evan went to work and so did everyone else .

"I get it." he hissed, so many people could hear him. " We wont actually have any homework. "

"Right because the bell wont ring until we're done ." Tom said , having caught on. "clever. "

The others chuckled. It was great and Ron had lost points already.


	20. Chapter 20

They were now in Ballet class.

"Why do we have to take this?" Dudley asked.

"Because it'll help us with our balance and flexibility for Dueling ." Draco said snootily.

"Okay, today we'll start with some stretches and work from there. " the woman said. "Lets start. "

She eyed Dudely and Petunia frowned but then was shocked when Dudley began getting extra help. She smiled at that and at Evan because he seemed to catch onto everything so quickly.

"I don't like this class!" Cassie bawled, as they held on to the bars and did pliés .

"Oh, and we boys do?!" Cy growled across from her. "This is really awkward for us believe me."

"It doesn't look awkward for Evan." Hermione cried.

Evan was doing perfectly.

"Well, he's Evan." Luna sighed, "He's perfect at everything."

"I'm staying out of this conversation." Tom replied, "and restraining myself from attacking Potter, Black and Malfoy for staring at Evan."

The four of them looked to see Tom was right.

"Control yourself." Cy hissed. "We can't use any magic in here or anything other than what we are doing. "

"I know..." tom growled, "Wait we can't...Ida." Ida was on the bar copying what they were doing. "You're a flower fairy."

"That's right." she said happily. "What do you need me to do."

"Make them itch and sneeze." Tom hissed.

"I'm on it." Ida flew off. Evan wasn't paying attention. "This is for staring at Evan." she spread pollen over Draco, Jamie and Orion it was invisible but it worked they began sneezing and itching instantly. She quickly flew back . They'd seen her but no one else did she went back to doing what she'd been doing so she wasn't connected.

"The fairy did it!" Draco was crying.

"The fairy didn't move." Dudley snapped, defending the fairy. He hadn't seen it move. "I was kind of watching because she's interesting she didn't move once. "

"But I heard her!" Draco protested.

"Enough, Draco. " Lucius scolded , "Enough childishness !"

The Ballet Mistress quickly got them cleared up and put them back to work rolling her eyes. Trouble makers. Hadn't she said she wouldn't put up with them?

Evan had gotten 200% before stopping and drinking some water. Bottles were being provided in each physical class so that they kept hydrated . He drank deeply. Then sat down to watch the others. Tom finished next having matched him in %. So far they were the top of every class and there were a ton of classes. This was the tenth one they'd been in today. They were teaching them everything in the world it seemed. Luna finished next. Then Hermione also matching the 200%. Cassie and Cy finished at the same time and collapsed next to them.

"My poor babies." Bella cooed over her 5 year olds. "It gets to be second nature after awhile. Mommy and daddy had to put up with this as well. All pure bloods had too."

"I don't wanna." Cassie whined rubbing her legs. "This actually hurts and we have another physical class after this."

"It's important to your dueling, honey." Rudo told her with a chuckle , "Besides you look so cute in your little tutu."

"It's pink." she spat "I hate pink. I want black."

Bella cooed at her hugging her.

* * *

They got to do a few more things before they were let out.

"Ugh." CAssie growled, "What's our next class anyhow?"

"Boxing." Dudley answered.

"Didn't we already do that?" Cy wondered.

"No."

So they were once again in their shorts, shirts for girls, and gloves, but this time they had head gear on and mouth pieces.

 **Restrictions: No magic or anything other than what you are taught**

 **You will heal all wounds when the lesson is over.**

"That's helpful." Hermione mumbled.

They began training in this class.

* * *

"We're gonna have muscles like the older kids before we even get to that age." Lilly Moon cried.

"I think she means before we go through puberty." Evan said blinking. He was practicing his punches like everyone else. He kept glancing at Dudley he was sure his cousin had lost 10lbs by now.

"How do you know about that?" Tom Sr. asked.

"I heard it in the hallway." Evan replied, working harder. "Come on, Dudley. you can do it."

"I'm trying." Dudley said, Evan could see he was only at 25% .

Dudley wasn't good at physical things and was showing progress with the learning but he was still in the bottom four of the class. Him, Crabbe , Goyle and Ron were rotating in the bottom four of the class.

Cassie and Cy were tied for fifth, Hermione and Luna rotated fourth and third , Tom had a lock on Second and Evan was locked in first . They were in the top of the class and it wasn't because they'd trained these skills before because everything had reset to 0.

"Very good, Legends. " The Instructor praised, nodding at them "You're learning fast as is your fairy. "

"She's Ida." Evan said, "She's curious about all of our human things so I bring her to classes and she likes to train with us. "

The Instructor chuckled and went back to correcting the other children.

* * *

The next class was Spell class. This was where they would learn most of the spells.

"There's my baby!" Lily swept Evan into her arms hugging on him and kissing on him. "Oh, I wish I could walk around to all your classes with you! I have a fun lesson today just for my baby! Because I know how much my baby loves his books!" she walked to the front of the class the Legends followed her. She faced the class. "No sitting!" The kids froze. The seats were on either side of the classroom raised up on platforms one row above the others. "I have a seating chart and your parents will sit in between you and the next person."

She began walking around Evan on her hip touching a seat and calling out first names. The kids went to the seat with their parents. Mrs. Weasley was finally here to follow Ron around. She'd been with the others except the twins. She wanted nothing to do with them. Mr. Weasley was here as was Ginny she kept batting her eyes at Jamie. Jamie wouldn't look at her and was glad when he was set on the other side of the room.

"This seat will be Cy's." Cy moved to it. "Next Rudolphus. " Rudo laughed and stood next to his son. " Next Cassie. Then Bella. Next Hermione's parents, then Hermione, Luna's father then Luna, Tom Sr. , Tom Jr, and then..." she plucked Evan down in the first seat in the first row on the left. "Evan..." she suddenly picked him up and held him out."Isn't he just so adorable in his little uniform?!"

"LILY!" it was Molly Weasley.

"Yes, yes." Lily sat Evan down.

"Now today we will be learning one of Evan's favorite spells." Lily sang, she flicked her wand. Small chests appeared in front of each child. "My baby Evan loves to read! In these chests are a book for each of you. You must learn to unlock them. Today we will be learning the simplest unlocking Charm. Anyone?" she looked around, "Lets see,... Jamie."

"Uh...is it Resero?"

"That's right." Lily said, "5 points to Gryffindor. " Jamie smiled up at his father. Who patted his head beaming back. " Without your wands. First we learn the incantation. Resero."

 **Resero** echoed through the room.

"I want that book." Evan growled. " **Resero."**

Tom Riddle looked down at Evan and his son. They were focusing on the spell with all their might.

Finally Crabbe got the spell said correctly the right amount of times.

"Now wand movements. Wands out!" Wands came out. Ginny frowned she'd been saying the words too she wanted to try the spell. " Now all it is is a clockwise circle. Simple right. My baby learned to do this spell at 15 months old so I expect you all to be able to do it. He learns all his spells this way. Don't worry I'll walk around and help all of you! I will help you all do your very best so if you have questions if you need help just ask me!"

The practiced.

"Did I buy you that wand?" Tom sr. asked his son. "i can't recall going to Ollivanders."

"It's the stick I used to channel my magic." Tom told him. "My magic made it a wand. "

"I don't think that's how it's supposed to work but very well. " Tom Sr. said, he grabbed his son wrist. "Hold it like this." he corrected his son's grip. "Don't extend your arm all the way it's like throwing a punch never fully extend. "

"Okay, Father. " Tom said, a little awed that the Dark Lord was helping him. "Like this. " He rotated his wand .

"Very good. " Tom nodded, "Evan do you need help?"

"Book. " Evan mumbled, "Want the book. Want the book."

"He's fine, father." Tom sighed, " He's focused on the book inside the chest. "

Tom Sr. chuckled, yes he'd been in the boy's shoes at one point when he was younger.

"Those Puffs are really slowing us down." Cassie hissed. She was done now too. "So's that Gryf."

"Ron's never been very diligent. "Jamie was behind her and done. He leaned forward. She leaned back. "He hates studying and reading and all that he's very lazy. Always has been."

"You don't say." she said, arms behind her head chair tipped back. "No wonder he's floating around the bottom of the class. "

"Crabbe and Goyle are really slow." Orion said, leaning forward, Hermione tilted her head back then joined Cassie in her stances. She got a smile out Orion who suddenly jumped back as his desk almost slammed into his chin. "Okay sorry, no smiling at the girl." Evan leveled the desk back properly. "Anyway, they'll get it if given time so the way we're learning is great for them but they hang out with Malfoy who often tells them they are brainless oafs. They get no positive reinforcement. "

"You just had to say that didn't you?" Evan sighed.

"You're doing great Greg!" Lily encouraged, "Just try it like this. " She corrected his grip. "That's right now try again. " she clapped, "Good job, you too Vincent. You can do it."

She kept praising them and Dudley but didn't bother Ron who was red in the face.

"I want to try!" Ginny demanded , making everyone look at her. She looked mad. " Mommy , I want to try!"

"Not until next year. " Lily told her. "Molly, she's not allowed a wand !"

Molly had handed the girl her wand.

"Molly Weasley!" James Potter and Sirius Black were standing. " Disobeying the law with two Aurors in the room! Are you serious?! That girl is four years old she can not have a wand ! Take your wand back and we will inform the Professors to keep an eye on that girl of yours! We will haul you in!"

Molly took her wand back

"I WANT THAT WAND!" Ginny bellowed, not used to being denied. "I WANT TO DO THE SPELL TOO!"

"Control that child or remove her from my class. " Lily stated coldly. "That's right!" she suddenly cheered rubbing her hands into Crabbe and Goyle's hair. "You did it! Good job! You did it too , Dudley!" he got a hug. "Good job!" she turned to Ron. "Come on, Ron, you can do it too."

Ron sighed, rotating his hand me down wand.

"Does that wand even work for you?" Lily asked, "It looks very old. Did you not get a wand from Ollivanders?"

Ron shook his head.

"Family wand. "Ron said, "Great Uncles."

* * *

 _"Evan what would happen if we gave one of our trail wands to Ron?'_

 **Nothing will happen if you do this except Renown and Reputation gain.  
**

 _"Evan!" They all chorused._

Evan stood up wand in hand he walked to Ron and plucked the wand out of his hand and handed him one of his trial wands.

"There. " he said simply. "We made it try it."

"Uhm..." Ron blinked, " **Resero."** He gasped, "Wow, my magic really responded to this one. Thank you. You made this?"

"Well that one was made by Tom. We read a bunch of books about Wand Making and made some wands..." Goyle was pulling on his arm. "Do you need one too?" he nodded, "Okay, Luna made this one try it." Goyle smiled and thanked him. Crabbe was next. "Okay, this was Hermione's .You're turn." It worked too. "Okay, here's the family wand." he handed it to Arthur. Then was suddenly in Lily's arms. "Mom?"

" Isn't he so nice! and Sweet!?"

She got nods around the room. Evan finally got back to his seat.

 **Renown with Weasley's Level 1**

 **Renown with Crabbes Level 1**

 **Renown with Goyle's Level 1**

Evan sat down.

"You make your own wands?" Tom Sr. asked.

"Yeah, we love reading and learning so we wanted to try it out. We're getting better at it as we go." Tom said, shrugging. "We made the ones we use. "

Evan wanted to start unlocking.


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay!" Lily cheered to the class. "Lets start unlocking those chests!"

 **"Resero!"** Evan hissed, it popped open. He quickly got the book. He was getting glared at. "YAY! A Beginners Guide to Becoming a Ward Master!" he made a show of opening it .

 **You learned Protect Ward**

"Evan , dear, no reading in class." Lily called, "Keep unlocking the chest."

Evan put the book in his inventory he was going to read it later.

"That's not fair." Cy whined, "He got it on the first try!"

"Well, Professor Prince did say he learned it at 15 months old." Rudo chuckled at his son. "You can do it. "

Parents finally got the idea and praised their children.

Sirius had other ideas.

"We've had to use this spell millions of times on the job." He told Orion. "Actually, just the other day. We were chasing some wizard who kept blowing up toilets he ducked in to a Muggle House. Muggle's cant guard against magic so it's really the only spell needed to get in to search for the bad guy. "

Orion blinked up at his dad and nodded redoubling his efforts if his father thought he needed this spell he'd try harder.

" **Resero** " Evan hissed , it popped open. This time he found a small peril . He put it away in his inventory.

The Legends got prizes every time the opened the chests. Every one else only got the book at 100%. The book was a Dr. Seuss book.

"C..C...at...cat..." Crabbe read, "in...the...H...At...Cat in the Hat."

"Very good!" Lily cheered, "5 points to the Puffs!" she spun to face the rest of the room. " You're probably wondering about these books." He got nods from Pure blood adults , and some Half Bloods. "These are Muggle Books that help kids learn to read. They are very simple. The Legends got adult books because they can read adult books. But I'm hoping these books will help teach your children to read and I hope they enjoy them as I did as a child."

"Crabbe actually read?" Draco seemed amazed. "You mean he has a brain?"

"Draco , detention." Lily scolded. "I do not tolerate bullying ! Especially, not in my class! See me tonight after dinner!"

* * *

"The S...u...n..Sun...d...did. ...not...sh...i.n...shine..." Crabbe read as they waited for the Latin teacher to call order. " It...w...as...to...w...et...wet...to...pl...ay...play. "

"Good." Crabbe's mother praised her son . She was in just as much shock as Draco Malfoy was . "Can you try the next line?"

Crabbe looked up joy filling his eyes. His mother wanted him to do something for her.

"So...we...sat...in...the...ho...u...se..." Crabbe frowned hard.

"House." Crabbe's father cut in. "That's house."

"So we sat in the house all that cold, cold, wet day."

"Keep going." Evan encouraged. "Come on you can do it."

Crabbe blushed a bit.

"I sat there with ...Sal...ly...Sally." he read. "We sat there we two. and I said "'how i wish we had some ...thing to do!'" The other kids had their books out and were following along. "Too wet to go out...and too cold to play ball...so we sat in the house and did...none-thing at all...so all we could do was to Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!..."

"This sounds boring." Ron complained and was hit on the head by Jamie. "What?"

"I'm listening to Vincent read." Jamie snapped, "Be quite!"

Ron looked startled.

"and we did not like it . Not one little bit."

"Neither do I." Ron continued.

"and then Some-thing went BUMP!" Crabbe read getting excited. "How that bump made us jump! We looked ! and then we saw him step in on the mat! We looked and we saw him! The cat in the hat!"

"How does a cat wear a hat?" Ron complained.

"Ida!" Tom whined. Ron was suddenly up jumping around scratching and sneezing.

"See I told you it was the fairy." Draco declared. Then faced Crabbe. "Well?" Crabbe blinked at him. "Cat in the Hat, keep going."

The French teacher watched from her office door with Figg and Minerva all of them smiling.

"and he said to us..."

"Cats can't talk!" Ron whaled still jumping and scratching and sneezing.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's a book, Ronald. A children's book so of course a cat can walk on two feet wear a hat and talk!"

"Ye~ah." all the girls in the room chorused making Hermione blush and flee behind Cy hiding her head in his shoulder.

"Stop interrupting!' Draco growled. "He said to us.."

""why do you sit there like that?" " Crabbe continued, he was liking the attention and reading seemed to be getting easier. " "I know it is wet and the sun is not sunny. "

"How can a sun be sunny?" Ron called.

"Oh, that's it!" Everyone watched Cassie march forward and hold her hand out. The blue/white light shot through her fingers releasing a jet of ice that encased Ron's feet. She moved it up and it encased his legs to his waist she then formed ice over his mouth. "There that should shut you...ugh..."

"CASSIE!" It was Evan who caught her but all of them who'd yelled for her.

"I'm okay." she said, waving them off. They sat her in a chair. "Just used a little too much power."

Bella gave her a baggy of apple slices and some water.

"Wonderful idea. " Molly declared. "Snack time!"

Kids soon had snacks.

"Sun not sunny!" Draco insisted.

"But we can have lots of good fun that is funny. " Crabbe read. Ron frowned or at least tried to. He was itching and really had to sneeze and this book seemed stupid. " I know some good games we could play. " Said the cat. " Crabbed sipped some water. " I know some knew tricks."

"This cat sounds like Fred and George." Ginny said, she was still not happy but it was okay because Ron had given her his book. "My twin brothers. "

"Sounds like us." Sirius mumbled to James who smirked.

"Unfreeze my son this instant!" Molly demanded.

"Couldnt even if I wanted to." Cassie said, "I drained myself and I only Freeze things so far can't undo it."

"I can." Tom rubbed his hands together. The class hadn't Dungeoned them yet.

"Tom, control yourself!" Evan suddenly cried as he shot flames. "TOM!"

Tom called the red light and fire back into himself the ice was melted and Ron was shaking his eyes wide.

Luna suddenly had the melted water forming a bubble over Ron's head and crashing down soaking him.

"Are you still itchy?" she asked. Ron shook his head. "Good. Sorry we don't have anyone who can dry you."

Molly went to work.

"Will you all stop it!" Draco whined, "Tricks!"

" said the cat in the hat. 'A lot of good tricks. I will show them to you. your mother will not mind at all if I do."

"Yep. " Ginny nodded, "Definitely the Twins." she was right in front of Crabbe now.

"Then Sally and I did not know what to say. Our mother was out of the house for the day. "

"I like where this is going. " A red haired twin suddenly popped up books in arms.

"So do I." The other was with him "Here take these."

He gave his books to Evan and the other gave them to Hermione.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron sputtered.

"Detention . " they chorused."Apparently, it's bad form to put a stick bomb in the teachers hair."

 **Gained Renown with Weasley Twins.**

 **Gained Renown with Marauders .**

Evan and Hermione were too busy to care.

James and Sirius were roaring with laughter.

"HELLO!" Draco bellowed, "THEIR MOTHER IS GONE AND THE CAT WANTS TO DO TRICKS!"

"but our fish said, "No no! Make the cat go away . Tell that cat in the hat you do NOT want to play. He should not be here . He should not be about he should not be here when your mother is out.."

"The fish is Percy!" Ginny declared. The Twins and Ron laughed but Molly just glared. "He's our brother too he's in fifth year!"

"now now have no fear! Have no fear! said the cat. My tricks are not bad. ' said the cat in the hat. why, we can have lots of good fun if you wish, with a game I call up -up-up with the fish!"

"Yeah!" Fred and George high fived. "We love this cat."

"It gets better. "Crabbe told them. They nodded at him. " "Put me down said the Fish This is no fun at all put me down said the fish. I do not wish to FALL!" the pictures were projecting over the book so people could see what the cat was doing of course the kids had their books out. " Have no fear said the cat I will not let you fall. I will hold you up as I stand on a ball."

Laughter rang through out the room.

"With a book in one hand! and a cup on my hat ! but that is not ALL I can do ! Said the cat . Look at me! Look at me now!" said the cat with a cup and a cake on my hat I can hold up TWO books. I can hold up the fish ! and a little toy ship! and some milk on a dish and look I can hop up and down on the ball! "

"This is great!" the twins cheered.

" But that is not all!" Crabbe said, he was liking this too though the parents looked a little uncertain if this was a good book for the kids to read it might give them bad ideas. " Oh, no that is not all! Look at me ! Look at me ! Look at me NOW! It is fun to have fun but you have to know how! " the twins were nodding their 7 year old heads hyperly. "I can hold up the cup and the milk and the cake! I can hold up these books! and the fish on a rake!"

"YEAH!" the Weasley twins were clapping loudly.

"I can hold a toy ship and a little toy man!and look with my tail I can I can hold a red fan! I can fan with a fan as I hop on the ball! but that is not all oh , no that is not all!"

"More! " Fred and George cheered. "More!"

"That is what the cat said! Then he fell on his head." Crabbe read. " He came down with a bump from up there on the ball! And Sally and I saw all the things fall!"

"Oh dear!" Molly cried, like she could stop it.

"and our fish came down too he fell into a pot! "

"Lets cook him!" Fred said.

"Fish for dinner!"

"BOYS YOU WILL NOT COOK YOUR BROTHER!"

"He said do I like this? No I do not! This is not a good game. said our fish as he lit. No I do not like it! Not one little bit! Now look what you did! said the fish to the cat. now look at the house! Look at this! Look at that! You sank our toy ship! sank it deep in the cake!"

"We'll eat it out!" Ron said.

"Not me thanks." Dudley said , waving his hand. Petunia smiled at him.

"You bent our new rake You SHOULD NOT be here ! When our mother is not! You get out of this house! said the fish from the pot. "

"BOO!" Fred and George cried. "BOO! Percy fish! We wanna play!"

"'but i like to be here. oh, i like it a lot!' said the cat in the hat to the fish in the pot. 'i will NOT go away. i do NOT wish to go! and so,' said the cat in the hat, 'so so so... i will show you another good game that i know!' and then he ran out. and, then, fast as a fox, the cat in the hat came back in with a box. a big red wood box. it was shut with a hook."

Everyone was paying attention now.

'now look at this trick,' said the cat. 'take a look!' then he got up on top with a tip of his hat. 'i call this game fun-in-a-box,' said the cat. 'in this box are two things i will show to you now. you will like these two things,' said the cat with a bow. 'i will pick up the hook. you will see something new. two things. and i call them Thing One and Thing Two. these Things will not bite you. they want to have fun.' then, out of the box came Thing Two and Thing One!"

"That doesn't sound good." Molly frowned.

"and they ran to us fast. they said, 'how do you do? would you like to shake hands with Thing One and Thing Two?' and sally and i did not know what to do. so we had to shake hands with Thing One and Thing Two. we shook their two hands.

but our fish said, 'no! no! those Things should not be in this house! make them go! they should not be here when your mother is not! put them out! put them out!' said the fish in the pot.

'have no fear, little fish,' said the cat in the hat. 'these Things are good Things.' and he gave them a pat. 'they are tame. oh, so tame! they have come here to play. they will give you some fun on this wet, wet, wet day.' now, here is a game that they like,' said the cat. 'they like to fly kites,' said the cat in the hat.

'no! not in the house!' said the fish in the pot. 'they should not fly kites in a house! they should not. oh, the things they will bump! oh, the things they will hit! oh, i do not like it! not one little bit!'

"I've changed my mind!" Ginny declared, "The cat is my brother Charlie and Thing Two and Thing One are Fred and George"

The twins highfived.

then sally and i saw them run down the hall. we saw those two Things bump their kites on the wall! bump! thump! thump! bump! down the wall in the hall. thing two and thing one! they ran up! they ran down! on the string of one kite we saw mother's new gown! her gown with the dots that are pink, white and red. then we saw one kite bump on the head of her bed! then those things ran about with big bumps, jumps and kicks and with hops and big thumps and all kinds of bad tricks.

and i said, 'i do NOT like the way that they play! if mother could see this, oh, what would she say!' then our fish said, 'look! look!' and our fish shook with fear. 'your mother is on her way home! do you hear? oh, what will she do to us? what will she say? oh, she will not like it to find us this way!'

'so DO something! fast!' said the fish. 'do you hear! i saw her. your mother! your mother is near! so, as fast as you can, think of something to do! you will have to get rid of thing one and thing two!'

"Bill is the I person and I am Sally." Ginny said.

"Well at least we're all here." Fred said to george.

so, as fast as i could, i went after my net. and i said, 'with my net i can get them i bet. i bet, with my net, i can get those things yet!' then i let down my net. it came down with a PLOP! and i had them! at last! those two things had to stop. then i said to the cat, 'now you do as i say. you pack up those Things and you take them away!'

'oh dear!' said the cat. 'you did not like our game... oh dear. what a shame! what a shame! what a shame!' then he shut up the things in the box with the hook. and the cat went away with a sad kind of look

. 'that is good,' said the fish. 'he has gone away. yes. but your mother will come. she will find this big mess! and this mess is so big and so deep and so tall, we can not pick it up. there is no way at all!'

and THEN! who was back in the house? why, the cat! 'have no fear of this mess,' said the cat in the hat. 'i always pick up all my playthings and so... i will show you another good trick that i know!' then we saw him pick up all the things that were down. he picked up the cake, and the rake, and the gown, and the milk, and the strings, and the books, and the dish, and the fan, and the cup, and the ship, and the fish. and he put them away. then he said, 'that is that.' and then he was gone with a tip of his hat. then our mother came in and she said to us two, 'did you have any fun? tell me. what did you do?' and sally and i did not know what to say. should we tell her the things that went on there that day? should we tell her about it? now, what SHOULD we do? well... what would YOU do if your mother asked YOU?" Crabbe put the book down closing it. "I liked that"

"So did we! " Fred and George laughed.

"I've learned to never let your brothers babysit any of you. " Molly huffed.

"Hey !" Ron cried, "Where was I? If Bill was the boy, and Charlie the cat, Percy the fish, Ginny was Sally and the twins thing two and thing one where was I during all of this fun?!"

"Asleep in bed of course." said Fred and George, "You hate rainy wet days and couldn't hear anything through your snore."

That seemed to satisfy Ron.


	22. Chapter 22

After that class quickly got under way everyone thanking Crabbe for reading to them. Fred and George had to go next door thought it had been Hermione and Evan to finish putting the books away after learning what they offered.

After a few more classes then it was lunch.

"Wow, my brain and body are tired." Cassie yawned. "Opening new pathways in my brain isn't as cool as it sounds. "

"It's because it's our first day." Evan said patting her head. "You'll get used to it as the days go on. It'll get easier. "

"I hope so." She sighed, "Oh, look we have Tumbling, History ,Gym, Charms, Transfig, Dance, Defense, Fencing and Potions as our finish."

"I'm really looking forward to Potions!" Evan beamed,

"Because your dads the teacher?" it was Remus Lupin. He was walking the tables with a few other teachers talking to parents and children.

"No, Mr. Moony." Evan said innocently, "It's because I really like Potions"

"MOONY?" The twins were suddenly in front of the man. "You're a Marauder! We're Gred and Forge and we worship the Marauders. We are so happy to meet you."

"Well, nice to meet you too, Gred and Forge." he shook their hands. "Where are your parents?"

"At the Gryffindor table." They said, "They wont come to us because we're in Merlin House not Gryffindor like our brothers."

"I'm sorry to hear that. " Remus frowned, "That's not very nice of them."

The twins shrugged and each grabbed a hand leading him back to where they were sitting and bombing him with questions. Remus smiled and laughed at some of the things they had done in their short lives.

* * *

"I told them they would meet their idols." Luna said as Evan hugged her. "I've had fun today. "

"So have I." Hermione beamed, "Though I'm really worried about Dudley."

"As much as i hate to admit it so am I." Cy said, "What...where are you going, Evan?"

Evan was running up to the Head Table.

"Mom!" he climbed up in her lap. "We're worried about Dudley. We think Dudley should go see the Healer!"

"Oh, you're right. " Lily nodded. "I should have told Petunia that already. I'll talk to her soon. "

"Good because, Dudley is trying really hard." Evan grabbed her sandwich and took a bite. He chewed and swallowed. "I like my classes but i want to go to Potions now."

Severus reached over and rubbed his son's head gently. That earned him a smile and Lily lost another bite of her sandwich.

"Vincent read to us." he said. "He read us the whole cat in the hat book. The Weasley twins really liked it. " he ate another bite. Lily was sweat dropping she was hungry after teaching but didn't want to take the food away from her son. She got some fruit instead. " I really like Ballet class though Cassie and Cy both hated it. They are really tired out but I told them it's because it's only our first day and their brains are trying to get used to all the information we're being given. " he ate another bite of Lily's sandwich . "I also can't wait for Fencing class. That sounds really cool and Hermione is really looking forward to it too. I like that we get to learn so much. I really like learning." he ate some more. "Remember to get Dudley to see the Healer! I was thinking that Dad might be able to give him some kind of potion to help him loose weight . Look he's not eating as much and he's eating healthy and with all the physical classes we do he'll be getting into proper shape wont he? So it wouldn't have to be a strong potion just one to help him a long a little."

"OH!" Lily squealed hugging and coddling Evan. "You are such a brilliant little boy!"

"I agree." Severus said, smiling softly at his son rubbing his hand into his head. "I'll be more than happy to help little Dudley with a potion. "

"Oh, I'm so glad!" he ate the last bite of Lily's sandwich. "Because I heard Ron and Draco were really being mean to him over his weight problem. Those two are just so mean! I hate bullies! Well, I have to get back to my friends and Ida. Thanks for helping Dudley."

* * *

"Why do we have to constantly look at his fat hanging everywhere?" Draco and Ron both demanded as they stood in Tumbling Class. "It's disgusting."

"Leave Dudley alone!" Evan stood in front of him with his friends ready to come to his cousin's defense. "I hate bullies and that's all you two are! Dudley has a problem ! It's his dads fault but he's doing his best to fix it! If you want to pick on him you'll have to go through me!"

"an me." Tom said taking his place as Evan's right hand.

"and us." Cassie stood on Evan's left with Cy on her left.

"Us too!" Hermione and Luna were standing behind them in front of Dudley.

"Why are you standing up for that loser?!" Draco demanded.

"One: Dudley is my cousin!" everyone was silent and some people backed away maybe thinking it was going to turn into a fight. "and two: I HATE BULLIES! No one deserves to bullied! NO ONE! I don't care if they are weak, slow, stupid, insanely smart, pompous, bratty, stuck up, crybabies, or even bullies! No one deserves to be picked on or made fun of! NO ONE! I will not stand for it!"

 **Title Earned!**

 **Trophy Earned!**

 **Champions of Justice!**

 **You are the defender of misfits everywhere! They will come to you with their problems and you must solve them!**

 **You will beat back the bullies and teach them a lesson they'll never forget!**

 **People will talk about you and you Rep will spread! Growing ever higher!**

 **Renown with Hogwarts Level 2!**

"Thanks." Dudley said, to them. "But they don't bother me that much. "

"That doesn't matter!" Luna told him . "You don't deserve to be treated like this."

* * *

"That's enough , class." the teacher came in. "Today we'll start with some basics. Stretches first. "

From stretches they moved on to somersaults. Evan quickly mastered those. He ran over to help Dudley while Luna focused on clumsy Puff Neville Longbottom. In fact his whole Team spread out to help and encourage the other kids.

"Come on , Dudley." Evan said, "I know you can do it! I bet you've already lost weight! I bet you've lost a good Stone **(a stone is 14 lbs right? I looked it up on Google and that's what it said)** if not more! "

"You think?' Dudley asked, Evan nodded, "If you keep working at it I know you'll be down to proper weight in no time you just gotta keep trying and never giving up!"

Dudley nodded and doubled his efforts.

Distantly he heard the teacher rewarding points for helping and being nice and all were going to Merlin House. They were earning Merlin a great Rep already. Puffs were Loyal, Raven's Clever, Gryff's Courageous, Snakes Cunning, and Merlin House was Kind! That was what they would work on!

So Evan worked hard teaching Dudley to Somersault. Needless to say that do to Dudley's weight he was the last one done. Dudley was determined and pushed himself through every task the were given .

* * *

History Class was no longer taught by Binns so it kept them all awake and taking notes that disappeared like they did in every class if you werent taking them well enough. Everything had to be perfect!

Now it was normal Gym on the grounds again.

"Today we'll start with some basics." The burly man said, "Push ups! Sit up! Jumping Jacks! Pull ups! and More!"

He demonstrated how to do proper Push ups and let them know girly pushups wouldn't fly in his class.

He walked around helping but didn't seem to like that Dudley was vastly over weight so he pushed him hard. Petunia's protests were ignored. Evan walked over to the teacher and Dudley when he was done . It looked like Dudley was about to pass out.

"Here." Evan helped Dudley sit down and drink some water. "Now lets try again huh. I'll do them with you. Do your arms hurt? Do you need the Healer?"

"I'm fine." Dudley said, "Really."

"Don't push yourself so hard." Evan scolded, "Not to the point where you're going to hurt yourself! If you need a Healer don't be afraid to tell someone. "

"I'm fine ." Dudley smiled at his cousin. "Lets keep trying."

Evan layed his hand on the ground and it rose to support Dudley and lowered with him to help him keep his form. It helped him pass the Push ups easier. This class dungeon hadn't restricted them on Fairy Powers. He was happy about that because it meant he could help. "

"Prince is so cool how he's always helping." Lavender Brown giggled to Pavarti who nodded.

 **Renown Level 1 with first year girls!**

Evan rolled his eyes and kept helping the teacher didn't like that Dudley was cheating.

"It's not cheating!" Evan snapped at him. Lily didn't have a class and was rushing to join the parents. "Look I'm not doing the work for him! He's doing it on his own! I'm just helping him keep his form so he doesn't hurt himself! You as a teach and instructor at this school should be walking around doing the same! Caring for the well being of your students and not bullying the over weight ones!"

 **Gained Renown with Faction!**

 **Level 1 Parents of Hogwarts!**

* * *

Evan ignored the screen and went back to softly encouraging his sweating cousin. When they were done Harry helped him drink some more water as they were taught sit ups.

What really killed almost everyone of them was pull ups.

"All right." The teacher grunted, "I've shown you how now I'll call names and have you come up one by one. The bar will adjust to your height. " he looked at the list in his hand it was self updating of the Ranking of students in first year. He had the same list for all years. He decided to start at the bottom. "Dudley , you're up first." Dudley waddled forward and placed himself at the bar he took hold of it. "No like this." He corrected the child's grip. Evan Prince was right he shouldn't have singled Dudley out but the boy reminded him of himself. "Okay, lets see if we can get it."

Dudley tried pulling himself up.

"He's going to break the poll he's so fat." Ron laughed, then yelped and was running around he was suddenly on fire. His butt.

"Not if I have say." Cassie froze the side of the bars to stay on the base. The ice cracked a bit. "Oh crap."

"My turn." Evan put his hand to the tree behind Dudley. "Help, please. Lend me you strength."

Strong roots snuck up the base wrapping around and then securing the bar in place.

"Thank you." Evan said. "That'll hold."

The Legends began cheering for Dudley and soon the others were doing the same well most of them. They all cheered when Dudley managed his first Pull up. Dudley was encouraged. As he worked and pushed himself it seemed to get easier and soon he hardly ever messing up though near the end his arms started cramping a little. He smiled brightly at the cheers he got as he finally finished. He noticed the Roots and Ice were gone and that Mrs. Weasley had put Ron's pants out.

"Take a rest, Dudley." The teacher nodded, "You did good. 5 points to the Puffs for not giving up ."

"Thank you." Dudley waddled to his mom and Aunt. He was shocked when his aunt cast some spells on him but was happy when she informed him that he was doing great and his arms just hurt because they were still rather weak. She whispered that he was going to see the Healer after dinner to get a full magical check up but not to worry because the whole school was going to do it though tonight it was only the first years. "Thank you, Auntie."

"Next we'll have Greg." Goyle came forward and began trying. As with Dudley the Legends began encouraging the boy Prompting others to do the same. The teacher wondered if they'd encourage everyone. When Greg finished he went and got praised by his parents. "Vincent." Crabbe came forward. He'd heard that the boy was making slow and study progress but was in need of vast encouragement and probably some side help. All the teachers wrote notes next to the kids names on the list. Well it wasn't a list actually it was a book with all the students in the school in it with information on all of them and teachers notes on them. Minerva had thought it was an amazing idea. He had to admit he'd had his doubts but it was a god send. When Vincent was done he ran across a name that was slowly becoming a bane to the teachers. "Ronald."

Ron marched forward he hated these Physical classes. They were worse than the ones where he actually had to do work and learn. He hated school and wanted to go home! But he grabbed the bar and slowly began working. He got encouraged at first too but soon they stopped and that made him mad.

"Why aren't we cheering for him. "Pansy Parkinson asked. "I don't care..."

"Because he's not trying." Cy said, "Why waste our breath on someone who doesn't want to do good in the first place?"

"Good point." she nodded, "Would you mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead I don't care."

He was lounging on the ground staring up at the sky .

"Wonder why we didn't have Flying today."

"i heard..." Daphne Greengrass said joining them. "That it's because Madame Hooch the teacher got delayed returning because he daughter broke her arm falling of her broom. Her daughter plays on Puddlemere United. Graduated last year. I heard she'd be back tomorrow though. "

"Really?" Jamie plopped down with Orion. "That's great! I can't wait to fly!"

"I've been flying since I was three." Draco dragged.

He kept on trying to tell them a story but they all ignored him.

Name after name was called and The Legends made the connection to how the names were being called.

"Worst to best." Tom hissed, but the kids around them heard and all shared a look. Some of the adults were listening as well and spread it around to the others. "They've already got us ranked based on our performance and scores."

"In the book no doubt." Hermione agreed nodding to wear the teacher was writing something down . "It's probably self updating."

"Which means the ranks are rotating." Luna continued, "Based on how we're doing."

"The bottom students have already been locked in." Cassie cut in. "We've noticed it in the other classes."

"That would mean the top students have probably been locked in as well." Cy yawned lazily.

"Yeah, " Evan said, swatting him. "That's us."

Cy sat up blinking. "Oh crap you're right!"

Some people chuckled.

"I wasn't even paying attention! " he looked awed. "I never thought of myself as a Top Student before."

Hermione was making a list now.

"What are you doing?" Justin Fletch Fletchly asked her.

"Making the same list." Hermione said simply. "I'll ask one of the adults to make it self updating . That way we always know who needs more help. We should be nearing the top ten."

"But there are 11 of us left." Jamie said.

"Cassie and Cy are most likely tied." Tom told him. " They seem perfectly matched to us so we're assuming that's holding true for the Professors as well."

"fair enough." Orion said with a nod.

Two people went.

"Okay this should be number 8." Hermione said.

"Draco."

Draco huffed. 8! They were ranking him 8th! He should be the best! He should 1 not 8! Why wasn't everyone cheering for him?! His father was the Dark Lord's favorite! He was Heir Malfoy! Everyone should be running to be his friend! Why weren't these people?! he didn't understand! He knew he was superior to everyone his parents had always told him so so why weren't these people wanting his favor?!

"Orion!"

"7 huh?" Orion said, shocking the teacher. "Not bad."

"Jamie."

"6." Jamie nodded, "That's a good spot."

Then the theory was proven when the teacher looked confused as to who to call and kept turning between two pages in his book.

"I'll go first." Cassie said rolling her eyes. "Ladies first and all that."

"er...right. " the teacher cleared his throat , "Cassiopeia."

"It's Cassie!" she growled. The teacher made a quick note of that.

Cy went next then Luna , then Hermione then Tom.

"Okay, last we have Evan."

Evan walked forward and the bar adjusted he was a little shorter than Tom. He began pulling himself up easily. As he worked he wondered if his stats were what were making things so much easier for his Team and if that were true were they only ranked as they were because of preference. He made a note to ask. It's not like they had any homework except practicing for Physical classes. all "Homework" was done in class.

When he finished he dropped down and class continued .


	23. Chapter 23

Evan walked into Charms fresh from yet another shower. His wet hair was pulled back like Cassie's and Cy's. He had a feeling they would be getting new Team Members soon and the others agreed. They weren't allowed to sit. Another seating chart. They quickly found it was the same as in Spell class.

"I'm Professor Flitwick." Flitwick said, "I will be teaching you Charms. I'm happy to say I'm no longer limited to stupid spells I taught before." that got a few chuckles. "Though you don't need to worry I will be teaching you some fun spells first just to get you started. " He lectured them on proper wand care and proper wand movement. "Now the spell today is **Tinguo Ater."** he chuckled. "You've had your Latin class today can someone Translate?" Flitwick and everyone else was shocked when Goyle's hand went into the air with some of the others. "Yes, Greg."

"Change Black. " Goyle grunted. "Change to Black. We are learning a color change spell."

"Correct!" Flitwick clapped, "Good job, my boy. " Goyle blushed a bit. "In front of all of you is a small ribbon. Your job is to change it to Black. " blue ribbon sat on the table in front of each of them. "This will help you get a better grip on your magic. So spell first without your wand."

"Why do we do that?" Ron blurted. "Why can't we just do the spell?"

"Weren't you even listening to the lecture?" Cy yawned he was easily the laziest on the team. "If you get the pronunciation of the spell wrong it could back fire and blow up on you. You have to get the spell right. First saying it right then the wand movement. The wand movement is just as important because that's how you channel your magic. "

"5 points to Merlin!"

Flitwick agreed.

So they started reciting the spell. The the wand movement which was simple because all you did was point and flick. Then they started casting.

"We never learned this one." Luna grumbled.

"That explains why Evan didn't get in one go like **Resero**. "Orion laughed.

"Human magic is so interesting!" Ida said watching the ribbon her wizard was working on finally change Black. "You did it, Evan!"

"5 points to Merlin!"

"I think you guys are a shoo in for the cup." Jamie chuckled. "You know with you guys in the House and all."

* * *

They entered Tranfigurations next to the same seating chart. A man was reading what looked like an essay.

"Today we'll be learning to turn a pin into a needle. " he told him. "But first we will try to understand the process behind how to do that. "

They took a lot of complicated notes then were taught **Acus.** Which was the spell they would use.

"Ugh." Orion growled, "This is harder than all the other spells we've cast today."

"Transfigurations is one of the hardest branches of magic." James told him. "I always had a gift for it."

Jamie felt the pressure of that statement but then was relived when his father decided to remove the burden.

"But I don't expect either of you to just suddenly show overwhelming talent just work at your own pace."

Of course Evan got it first with Tom and the others following closely behind.

* * *

Dance class was not a favorite for a different reason. At least they didn't have to change clothes.

"You will learn Dancing in this room." the woman stated, "you are in the wizard world now and customs must be observed. Manors and Gala balls are apart of this! We are lucky to have the perfect number of boys and girls." She got Death glares instantly. "Yes, I'm aware that at this age you want nothing to do with each other. SUCK IT UP! " the kids jumped a bit. "Now I will match you up."

Evan quickly gathered his Team behind him and glared at her when she finally approached. He'd mastered Severus' glare for all it was worth. The woman cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Luna dances with Tom!" The two took hands and found a spot on the floor." Hermione with Cy." Cy lead Hermione off. "and I dance with Cassie." He took her hand. "This is non negotiable."

"Er...well..." she sighed, "Very well." she waved her hand, "That was more or less what I was going to do anyway. Your group has an equal number of Pure bloods to non."

"What's that got to do with it?!" Hermione demanded.

"I mean no offense." The teacher laughed. "Merlin no. I'm a Half blood myself. I just meant that Pure Bloods know the edict I will be trying to teach all of you so I paired the Pure Bloods up with Half Blood or Muggle borns or Half bloods raised in the Magic world with Muggle Borns. So they can lend a hand. "

Hermione nodded and turned back to Cy.

"Okay, so our first thing learn today is bowing and curtsying . "

"I kind of feel bad for Pansy." Cassie said, doing a curtsy over and over while Evan bowed. "No offense but she got paired up with Dudley."

"oh, so do I." Evan replied, back, "But she'll get him in shape. I feel bad for Lavender. She got Neville."

Neville was just a clumsy as ever.

"Okay, " The teacher said, once Dudley , Crabbe and Goyle had actually mastered the perfect bow. "Now Boy's take the girls left hand in your right hands. " They did. "Boys Bow girls curtsy. Then the boy kisses the back of the girls hand..."

"WHAT?!" it was Dean Thomas this time not Ron or Draco. They were both Pure Bloods so they understood. "THAT'S GROSS!"

"It's proper." Ron said, shocking the pure bloods. "I maybe from a blood traitor family but we still learn about our heritage. We boys have to kiss the girls hand because it's proper edict. It shows a certain amount of respect. "

The Weasleys had just gained some respect from the Pure blood families in the room.

"Very good, Ronnie." Molly cooed at her son. "That's correct."

"Yes it is." The teacher beamed. "5 points to Gryffindor. " she walked around. "Bow, curtsy, kiss."

Evan bowed while Cassie curtsied and he brought her hand to his mouth in a kiss. Evan was kind of glad Lily couldn't be here for this class she'd go over board on how cute he was.

After everyone had gotten used to that , or was glared to death until they did it by the teacher, they began learning whose hands went where which of course caused another up roar from Muggle born boys. Then it was learning the first steps of Waltz.

"OW!" Lavender growled.

"Sorry." Neville mumbled.

There were a lot of sore feet by the time everyone had mastered the first few steps though parents were snapping away and gushing over their children.

* * *

Remus smiled at the children as they entered his defense room.

"Welcome. " He greeted them , "Today we will be learning two spells!"

"Two?" Ron whined, "Why two?"

"One of you will attack the other defend. " Remus stated happily. The kids gaped at him. "Don't worry, i'm here to help. Now I've got you matched up here."

Evan gathered his group and glared when Remus approached.

"Down, little guy." Remus laughed making some adults laugh. "You're father pulls that glare of much better than you do. Cy and Cassie, Luna and Hermion you and Tom."

"Very good then." Evan said, he motioned the others to their spots and faced Tom.

"On the right side of the room we will have our attackers !" Remus declared, "Your spell is **Ventus Pila.** Translation?"

"That's wind ball." Hermione blurted then covered her mouth.

"Very good. " Remus laughed, "I ask you to use the spell and not your Fairy Power , Hermione."

"Oh , yes sir. "

"5 points to Merlin." Remus told the blushing girl. "Now on the left our Defenders. Your spell is **Umbo**. Translation."

"Padma."

"It literally means shield. "

"5 points to Ravenclaw." Remus nodded, "Now without wands Left **Umbo** right **Ventus Pila.** "

They all said the two spells until they got them right. Evan was on the Defending side. They then practiced wand movements. Then the dueling started. Tom threw a Wind ball at him and his shield was up in a second. It stopped the spell but he was only one of the few. Ron had over powered his and sent Crabbe to the ground.

"Don't worry." Remus said , as Dudley's fat absorbed Goyle's spell. " Your kids can't get hurt by the spells the room is warded down so much that it's impossible to even get a paper cut."

The parents nodded.

"Again." Remus called he walked around helping and giving pointers. "You're all doing great."

Tom and Evan got caught up in attacking and defending and went way past Mastery level of course so did the rest of the Team.

Tom Sr. smirked as his son threw one powerful wind ball after another and Evan countered it. Neither was admitting defeat . Evan was solely focused on not letting Tom's spell through and Tom on getting his spell through.

"Okay, time!" Remus called, when everyone had mastered the spell. "TIME!"

Everyone finally stopped.

"Sorry." Evan said, "We got carried away."

"It's fine like I said you can't really get hurt." Remus said, gently, "and you two were doing perfectly . I can see you're ready for Duel class keep it up. " They nodded. "Now the Left side attacks and the right side Defends. Without wands!"

Finally it was Evan's turn to cast wind ball. He was soon pelting Tom's shield with powerful wind balls like Tom had done to him. They knew they were just grinding because they'd learned Mastery in the class only got them one level. So they'd be grinding the crap out of the spells and hoping everyone else did as well but knowing Ron probably wouldn't and would fall in the rankings to last in no time.

"You all did great today. " Remus called, "Now why don't you start you essays on each of the spells we learned today. "

Ron grumbled of course he just didn't understand they were doing all the work in class and they would only need to do Physical and magic outside of class.

"Okay, remember to practice!" Remus called when they bell rang. "Have fun in Fencing class. "

* * *

Fencing turned into all out war between Evan and Tom, Hermione and Luna, and Cy and Cassie once they'd learned the first few stances and attacks. The teacher was sweat dropping but trying ignore them as their buzzers sounded more than any of the others. He quickly made notes in their pages and went around helping the others.

Legends was exhausted at the end of class.

"It's your own fault." Dudley told them. "You guys were really going at it."

"yeah. " Pansy pipped up she seemed to be Dudley's partner in everything even though she was Rank 19. She didn't mind she'd help him out. "What was that about?"

"Uh..." Evan seemed to think. " Don't really know. Combat training? "

"For What?" Pansy cried, "We're 5!"

"Never to young to start." Tom quipped making his father chuckle. "Got to train our bodies so that it's second nature. "

They entered Potions.

"DAD!" Severus smiled and scooped his son up. "Legends got in trouble in Fencing. "

"Why?" Severus demanded. "What happened?"

"Apparently, we were weren't supposed to start a battle in the middle of class." Severus relaxed and chuckled. " We were just practicing what the Professor taught us and got in trouble because we "Took it too seriously" ." Evan rolled his eyes. "I can't wait for Potions!"

Severus walked around putting kids where he wanted them on the long tables he had the best and worst in the front of the class. He finally set Evan down.

"Now we wont actually being brewing any potions until I believe you are ready. " He told the class. "We will be preparing ingredients. This is harder than it sounds. " he launched into an explanation and demonstration on how they would be cutting ingredients today and the different cutting techniques.

"Not allowed to use Knife." Goyle grunted.

"These knives have charms on them that will prevent you from hurting yourself. " Severus assured the boy. " and 5 points to Hufflepuff."

* * *

The knives the Legends were using were Epic and would level up as they worked like their weapons did. They began right away. Evan was focused on being good at Potions this time around. He didn't know why he was trying so hard to get Severus to be proud of him he had five years worth of memories saying that Severus loved him and was proud of him everyday.

Severus walked around helping and praising. Evan figured that now that Severus had been a father for 5 years he understood that he needed to praise children for their accomplishments.

"Wow, " Cy said, in a whisper. "These knives are cool."

"Too bad they are restricted to Potions." Cassie agreed "Think of all the things we could use them for."

"You are your mothers children." Evan hissed at them making them blush and duck their heads as if they'd just been scolded. "Ron's gonna get in trouble."

Sure enough Ron was scolded because he wasn't even trying and was just cutting his ingredients to shreds. Luckily , Hogwarts now had larger Greenhouses and grew everything themselves. Rumor had it that the House Elves had what Evan called "Hermione Approved" sleeping areas and play areas and were forced to not work and take breaks for one to two hours a day and relax or whenever they felt they needed it. They'd also heard that the House Elves had gardens. Hermione was dying to see them so they were planning a trip to the kitchens when the parents left.

* * *

"Tom." Tom Sr said, later that night after dinner he'd finally gotten his son alone. "Why are you clinging so much to the Prince Heir."

"He's my mate father." Tom said, seriously, "We both know it we just don't bother broaching the subject because we are so young. "

"I see . " Tom Sr. said, thinking. "Very well, I was just curious . Let us return you to your little mate. " Tom Sr was quiet for awhile. "He is very cute."

Tom smirked. Yeah Evan was very cute even without the pig tails and girls clothes.

* * *

That night there was a line of five houses outside the Hospital Wing.


	24. Chapter 24

Finally, all the parents left. It was the weekend and they were free to do whatever they wanted what The Legends wanted was to lay outside in the sun. Evan was asleep with his head in Tom's lap. Tom was reading as he sat against a tree. Hermione was on another part of a tree reading with Cy asleep with his head in her lap while Luna and Cassie played Chess.

Kids of every age were running this way and that in the summer sun.

"Wake Up!" A gruff fairy about their size growled. Evan and Cy started awake. Lily was close by and headed over to them. "You Legends?"

"That's what everyone's calling us. " Evan yawned rubbing his eyes. "What can we do for you today?"

"Need some help."

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't." Ida said, popping up in Evan's hat. "I speak for these children. Now what is it that you need?"

"Is everything okay, Evan, dear?" Lily knelt down other than Ida she'd never seen a fairy before.

"Everything's fine, mum." Evan smiled, "We're going to help the elf so we'll be working okay? "

"Well be careful. "

"We will." They all said, then stood.

"Right, one of you take my hand." Evan grabbed it. "The rest grab him." they did and in a flash they were gone in woods when they reappeared.

"Ugh!" Hermione fell against a tree. "I thought i hated Apperating but that was worse!"

"You get used to it." the Fairy laughed.

"What does a light fairy need with my humans?" Ida asked. "My humans can't do Light ."

"Aye. " the fairy said , as they walked, "But I've got orders to test them."

"Test?" Cy whined, "I'd rather just go back to sleep!"

The Light Fairy laughed.

"Eh, Sorry but you must be tested. " he said, leading them to the center of town. "If you pass you will skip all Renown and you will move in to Prestige standing with us."

"That's great." Evan said, "What do we have to do?"

He suddenly screamed. He was not a happy tiny boy. He was the same size as Ida now! Which was to say the size of his thumb. He frowned at the now giant Light fairy he had all seven of them, Ida included, in his hand.

"Heh heh." the fairy laughed, he knelt at the fountain and placed them on it. "My Queen. As you requested."

 _thank you._ _the Queen spoke." I give you the gift of fairy fight." Wings appeared on their back."If you pass this test you will keep your wings. " she told them. "You see quests around our world this fairy world. You do them together as a Team."_

"We'd love to." Luna said, "But first allow us some time to learn to fly. "

That got some laughs. Hermione was already in the air.

"That's not fair!" Cy yelled, taking flight but not going as far or as fast as Hermione. "You're a wind user!"

After taking time to learn to fly, no one could catch Hermione, they set off in search of quests.

* * *

They quickly learned they were going to have to get creative but in return they were taught some of the most basic things.

"Okay, Earth Fairy. " A Tree spirit said, "I am to teach you to get word without an axe and harming a tree. You will use this Elder wood for your wands."

"Yes, please!" Evan beamed, "We just reached a wand upgrade and it said we needed wood."

"Wow, Elder is the most powerful wood." Hermione said, they were all sitting on a Leaf she was supposed to keep floating for awhile. "Thank you very much."

"First I teach you to tell the trees apart. All of you."

That was an interesting experience. Then finally Evan was flying by a tree.

"How would you get wood with your power."

"Tree." Evan said, hands on the tree fairies all over were watching his hands were glowing. "Tree I ask you to please help me. " he felt the tree respond to his power. "Tree will you please give me some wand wood?"

The tree responded by giving him some wand wood.

"Very good." The Fairy praised.

"Thank you, tree."

"Very good and very effective but you connection with the tree is weak so it does not give you a lot. " she touched the tree herself. "You are an Earth User you must embrace your element always be one with it. Connect to everything. " she closed her eyes. "Can you feel it?"

Evan soon lost himself to the feelings of Nature and Earth.

* * *

Lily was getting worried it had been hours since she'd seen her son and his team.

"They can take care of themselves." Severus assured her.

"You're just as worried as I am!" she accused. "It is getting dark."

"We apologize." Ida was flying infront of them. "My Queen is having them learn about their powers by helping our people. They are young and need much training. I have been told they will be returned to you tomorrow. You needn't worry our Queen herself watches over them."

Everyone in hearing distance began talking at once.

"Thank you for letting us know, Ida." Severus said respectfully. "But we will always worry because we are parents. "

"I can not understand this worry." Ida said smiling at them. "But I will return to watch over them my self as well. Every baby fairy goes through a similar task as to what they are going through right now." She didn't mention that it was different for them because they were Players. "We are all taught the same way. I must return now."

* * *

That night they slept in a flower with Ida. It was her rose that Evan had called into the Team Inventory from the room and set up so he could care for it. That had gotten him respect from the other fairies that Ida was in his mind during all this. Evan had fed her his power then had watered her on his own not having Luna near by because she was of a ways learning something. It was actually comfortable.

They returned to school a pair of wings richer.

 **Prestige Level 1 with Fairies!**

 **Team Level 25: you're as famous as the Chuddley Cannons.**

"Evan!"

"Mom!" Evan was scooped up into her arms, they were of course full size again. "We're fine and guess what. We got something really cool!"

"Oh?" Lily asked. "Hermione! " Hermione was flying around happily on her new wings maybe she wouldn't freak out so much on a broom now. "Oh, fairy wings!"

"Yep." Hermione landed. Her wings vanished. "We earned them that's what Queen Alwin said. "

"I see. "

With that Lily took them and fed them and babied them all day then tucked them in that night kissing each one on the head and wondering how they were sharing a room.

* * *

"Night." Evan yawned snuggling into Tom's arm Cy at his back. The bed moved and suddenly three girls joined them. "Much better. "

When they woke it was a mad dash to get ready and go to breakfast but Evan never forgot to take of Ida's rose. He noted that she seemed bigger about the size of Severus' thumb. They walked into breakfast holding hands as always. When they were stopped.

"Is it true that you have fairy wings?" Draco demanded. "How did you get them?"

"We earned them by working hard and helping others." Hermione told him. "and being born with Fairy Powers in us. " That had been agreed upon that they would say they were born with the power in them. "Now excuse us our breakfast is getting cold and we have a big day ahead of us."

They walked to their table and sat down.

"He's so annoying. "

"Excuse me." They looked to see Jamie and Orion. "May we join you?"

"Sure." Evan shrugged. "Take a seat. " The two sat.

* * *

It was outside that it finally happened. They'd gone out side for their morning class and changed only to be greeted by a dungeon and two lost players. Restriction was they could only use Kickboxing to pass the dungeon.

Evan set out and soon found that he was going up against Goblins. He didn't understand that but kept going using every KickBoxing skill he knew to win fights. He'd been at it for hours when he finally heard someone calling him. It was Orion. He jogged over gasping for air.

"Team Invite."

"Do I press yes?" Orion asked and got a nod. He did. "Okay, this explains so much on why you guys are so smart ."

"No not really." Evan replied, "Ida." Ida flew off of his shoulder. "Does Orion have a Fairy Power?"

"He is an Animal Fairy." Ida answered. "He is connected to Animals like you are Earth."

"That sounds cool for me." Orion smirked, "I love animals."

"Come on we have to find the others but first." Evan hit gloves with Orion signaling that he'd found him. "Come on I bet you Jamie is in here with the rest of the team."

They found Luna, then Hermione, then Cy and Cassie found them. Then Tom.

"Jamie must have really gotten lost." Orion sighed. "Why aren't you two touching like Evan did with us?"

"If the do the dungeon will be over and Jamie wont get to be a player until he dies." Cy said. "That's what happened to Evan."

"I smell something." Hermione said, she sniffed the air again. "That way."

They all took off running.

Hermione apologized as they dodged a massive bat wielded by a Goblin. She'd smelled something alright. Chicken . This goblin was eating.

"Sorry, I can't tell smells yet!"

"Well, learn fast!" Cy yelled back at her.

It took them several minuets to win because they used Team Work.

"Evan it didn't say we couldn't use our Fairy Powers in here." Tom said, "Can't you feel him out?"

Evan let his power flow from him sensing out human life.

"I got something." he said, "It's faint."

"Faint?" Orion cried, "Like he's hurt?"

"Like he's on the edge of Evan's range." Cassie assured her cousin. "He's only got a few miles of range just like Hermione. It's growing and getting stronger though. "

"It is this way ." They skirted the edge of that goblin's room. "Tom."

Tom looked at Hermione .

"Right there." she pointed to a Black wall.

Tom blasted it down.

"I want that power!" Orion yelled, as they took off running again.

"Too bad it's mine!" Tom sneered.

"Oh!" Hermione said, sniffing. "Yes, okay, I can pick him up now. He's on the edge of my range as well. "

"You're doing well. " Ida praised. "keep training."

They ran and ran .

* * *

Jamie was annoyed he'd been tied up and was being poked at. The ground suddenly began shaking. His ropes cut and he jumped up nailing the nearest goblin.

"Merlin am I glad to see you!" Jamie beamed, sure enough Evan and his team ran into the room. "Thanks for untying me."

"Team Invite!" jamie quickly pressed yes.

"This one is a Light fairy!" Ida said landing on Jamie's head. "Blind the Goblins!"

"How?" Jamie yelled dodging under a table. "Tell me and I'll do it. "

"Hold your hand out and picture a bright flashing light." Ida called back. "Picture it in the middle of the room a ball of light."

The team covered their eyes as Jamie pulled of the move. Then they were all attacking. When they one Evan hit gloves with Jamie but not Tom . Tom and Hermione were bickering as they worked on a chest.

"We got it." Hermione finally called, "Oh, this is great. "

She grabbed the book.

 **Enhance senses.  
**

"Great now we can all do it." cy groused.

Tom grabbed Evan and they were suddenly back at class.


	25. Chapter 25

It spread like wild fire that Jamie and Orion were part of the Legends now. And that was in the spand of the first class of the day.

"Why did they get to join?!" Draco complained blocking them from entering the next class. "I'm much better than them!"

"They are kinder than you." Cy yawned stretching. "They don't pick on other kids and actually try to help them. Plus they caught our attention. " he rubbed his eyes. "Move." Draco screamed, as he was shocked, "Time for class! "He called, "Ignore the bully and get in class."

The kids quickly did but Dudley grabbed Evan's arm only to get seven wands pointed at him. he backed off.

"I'm having a little bully problem. "

"Step into our office." Hermione said, leading him to their seats. Dudley sat a little ways away. "Now tell us how we may help you?"

"Epps." Dudley said, "A Merlin Muggleborn like me is pranking me. He put itching powder in my bed so I had to go see Madam Pomfry last night. He's a year older than us. He's been picking on me because of my weight. I don't want him hurt."

"We'll take care of it. " Hermione said, "Don't you worry. Now what is Epps first name?"

"Charlie. " Dudley said, "Please don't hurt him."

"We wont." Hermione smirked, "We have other ways of dealing with bullies."

Dudley nodded and went to his seat.

* * *

Ballet Class oh how most of the kids hated this class.

Evan was spinning circles around everyone. Making the teacher laugh.

"So what are we going to do to help , dudley." Luna asked, as she spun and fell flat on to her feet again.

"Wait for the quest to trigger. " Orion said, "How is he doing that?!"

"Who knows." Jamie hissed, "But Tom's doing it too."

Tom spun past following Evan. Hermione was getting it faster than Luna but not as well as Tom. Ida was spinning around in the air.

"I hat this class." Cassie whined.

"Too much work." Cy yawned.

"Don't give up!" Hermione scolded. "Come on move!"

"Yeah, you can do it!" Evan sang spinning past other envious students who were trying. "You can all do it."

"Don't give up." Tom agreed, spinning past as well. "and Cassie you have your specialty this could be Evan's."

"What's your specialty?" Dudley asked, managing two spins in a row shocking those who kept falling trying to do one.

"I'm good with wards." Cassie told him. "Help me!"

Dudley shrugged and showed her how he was doing it then helped her by steadying her as she spun. He kept his hands on her waist to help her.

"Very good, Dudley." The instructor called. " 5 points to Hufflepuff. What Dudley is doing is called Spotting. He's helping Cassie keep her balance as she spins. "

Dudley was bombarded with requests for help as soon as he helped the other Legends. Dudley helped them all even the boys then they encouraged him because he was too heavy to help like they had helped him.

* * *

Next was Flying class back out on the lawn. Hermione had taken to it after learning to fly with her wings.

"Okay, from the start. " Hooch called

That was something they did in every class. Start from the beginning and repeat everything they had learned then learned new things.

"Why?" Ron burst out. "Why do we have to go over all this stuff over and over again."

"Because repetition forms patterns on the brain." Luna said.

"Correct !" Hooch said," 5 points to Merlin! You'll do everything better because we have you repeat everything so much."

"UP!" All the kids caught their brooms. Evan and Legends had figured out that they repeated everything because they had to get another 100% to pass it was helping them grind levels even the non players so that they would eventually Master what they were working on. It was smart.

They went through a bunch of basic skills before being told that today was a test day.

"TEST?!" Ron cried, he'd secured the bottom rank with all E's. "We didn't study?! You can't just spring this on us!"

"You wouldn't have studied anyway." It was third year Epps. The third years were having Martial Arts class.

 **Quest! Get that Epps!**

 **You are limited to non lethal or harmful methods. But what they can't see can't very well hurt them.**

"I'll take this one. " Evan smirked. "Tom, **Suggest** to Hooch she start with Ron because he's making a fuss."

Tom nodded and did.

Evan focused on Epps. He was suddenly standing in his head using **Legitemency** . He saw Epps was abused by his obese father and had never seen kindness. He came out of Epps head to see the twins were confronting him.

"He's abused." Evan hissed Dudley was close enough to hear. "His father is over weight and beats him. "

"Excuse me!" Jamie cried, to both teachers. "I'm sorry to interrupt." both classes were looking at Legends. "But I noticed, well Evan noticed that , Epps...er. ...Charlie's arm seems a little red and swollen ! Shouldn't he see Madam Pomfry?"

"It would appear he has bruising on his stomach as well." Tom added, "Looks like he might have a broken rib. "

"Does your side hurt a lot?" Orion asked, " It seems a bit swollen too."

"We'd better get him to Madam Pomfry right away!" Hermione cried.

"We'll take him." Cy offered.

"Yeah, we'll protect him !' Cassie offered.

Epps looked frightened at the idea of being alone with them

"I see." all eyes went to Luna she had her bowl out the one Queen Alwin had given her. It was filled and she was staring into it. "Yes, I see..."

"What do you see." Ida said, "Everyone quiet we must not disturb the **Seeing!** "

"A man...Big...fat..." Luna stared she was really seeing this. "Epps father. He was here with the other parents..." she moved the water a bit. "Before he left he hurt Epps...yes, Epps hid it...he's wearing something to hide his true wounds but isn't that good at it...yes, ..."

"Finite." Hooch and the other teacher cast at Epps. Sure enough the glamours fell. "How did you eight see through those? They were rather good for a third year?"

Luna was still staring into the water.

"I see." Luna said, "Someone is coming. Someone will come help you, Epps. A lady. She will take you in and love you and you will have a brother you have picked on since you got here. You need not fear when she takes you. You need only except the love and attention you are given. Your little brother will not hold the bullying against you. "

Luna blinked the bowl vanishing. She smiled.

"I'm so glad you're going to be taken care of."

"Is she really a **S** eer?" Pansy asked a little awed.

"I am not a Seer." Luna told them "Water is my element my Fairy Power. It allows me to Divine that which will happen . It is true Divination. I just started studying it but everything has been correct so far. "

Epps was rushed to Pomfry.

"Thank you ," Dudley beamed shocking everyone. "You solved my bullying problem and didn't hurt him just like I asked you guys are great!"

 **Renown with Hogwarts Level 3**

 **Renown with Hogwarts Students Level 1**

The testing started with Ron first he showed off to the best of his ability which was almost non existent. then one by one the first years went while the third years watched.

Draco had been loosing ground in the rankings as well. Though he bragged loudly about how he was clearly the best flyer.

When it was Evan's turn Evan mounted his broom. For all of them they had to fly through hoops doing each skill in order and being timed. Evan showed that he was the best at this as well pissing both Ron and Draco off in the process. He finished faster than everyone else and got the best score. He landed smirking at the two fuming boys.

* * *

After Flying they had **Swimming** class. They had to wear floaties on their arms because they were still learning. Evan ignored them and jumped right in . The teacher panicked until Evan began **dog paddling** around. They had began work on that the day before his friends quickly joined him. Luna of course was full out swimming she was a Water User after all. Water was her friend.

* * *

After **Swimming** came their first **Dueling** lesson.

"Okay!" James Potter and Sirius Black stood on a stage in the room next to the **Defense** room. James was speaking. "After a full week of begging, pleading, and pranking we finally got the job of teaching you kids to **Duel**! Which is lucky for you since we're both high ranking Aurors!"

"How did this happen?!" Jamie and Orion sobbed.

"Just let it go." Cassie sighed. "At least we'll learn something."

"OKAY!" Sirius said, loudly "TIME TO PAIR YOU ALL UP!"

Evan gathered his group and glared when they finally approached his group.

"Sniv does that way better than you, kiddo." James laughed, "Lets split you all up..."

"HELLBORN!"

Both men were suddenly running from Evan's pet cat trying to curse it away.

Minerva came in moments later having gotten a Patronus from Remus about Sirius and James screaming.

"EVAN!" she yelled, "Recall your cat!" Evan caught the card and tucked it into his pouch as he was no longer carrying his purse. "What is the meaning of this?"

"he said he was going to split us up." Evan said, using every ounce of Charisma he had. "I don't like that. What if one of us gets hurt by someone? James said my glare didn't work like Daddy's so I summoned Kitty Hellborn."

"That thing is not a Kitty!" Sirius cried, "Sheesh, if we try to split you up again..."

"We each have 20 Summon Pets and Orion is an Animal User in Fairy terms. " Tom said, "We can have animals of unusual size chase you around forever."

"Jamie/Orion, Cy/Cassie, Hermione/Luna. Tom/Evan." Sirius said.

"Good choice." Cassie told them. "Though I wouldn't have minded getting my wand into Ron or Dracky Poo. "

"Stop calling me that!" Draco cried, he was teamed up with Ron.

Dudley had Pansy.

"Sorry, for you to have come down here." James told Minerva.

"I'm sorry I hired you." Minerva snipped, "look at your books you don't separate Legends!" she sighed, "That's a rookie mistake maybe I should sit in on class."

"We can do it!" James cried, "Right first we'll be teaching you some basic stances to use in Dueling then we'll have some mock duels using what Remus has taught you in Defense class. Then we'll teach you a new spell!"

So class started. Though Legends was suddenly a focus of interest during the Mock Duel as they had turned it into a real duel.

"See their form?" Sirius called, "It's perfect."

"Watch how they dodge and counter?" James said, "as if they can sense the spells coming? You must learn to do this with deadly precision as it will save your life!"

"Okay, that's enough you eight." Sirius called, "Time to learn a new spell!"

Everyone stopped and bowed to each other.

"Now today's spell is **Pilam Aqua**." James said, "Anyone?" his eyes landed on Luna."Luna? "

"Water ball." Luna said in her sing song voice. "The most basic of the water spells."

"5 points to Merlin. " Sirius cut in. "Now what element would be strong against water?"

"That's be Electricity." Cy yawned his hand sparking.

"Correct." Sirius sweat dropped. "Please dont spark like that during class."

Cy shrugged.

"So to counter a Water spell an Electric shield would be best." James informed them. "Now elemental shields are hard to..."

Suddenly each Legend, save Orion, had their elemental shields up.

"Summon without Fairy Powers." James continued, "Put them down!" they did. "No Fairy Powers during class!"

The Restriction popped up.

"I hate that." Orion said, "I don't even get to use mine."

"This spell is **Vestibulum clypeus.** " Sirius said.

"But that means Energy Shield." Draco cut in trying to show how smart he was ."You said Electric."

"Energy is a base form of Electric." Cy yawned stretching. "Though everything technically has a form of energy running through it in magic Energy is Electric. "

"Correct." James blinked. He looked at Sirius who shrugged. "Lets get back in our groups. The Attackers will be the left side with **Pilam Aqua."**

"Defenders the right side with **Vestibulum Clypeus."** Sirius said. "Without wands first!"

Ron ended up in detention for the month for casting on Draco without practicing the spell and almost drowning himself when the spell surrounded him in a sphere of water because he'd said it wrong.


	26. Chapter 26

**Boxing** class was another test which Ron protested loudly about. Then they were put in a mock tournament.

"Ooooooooo." Pansy said., "How will the pairings go?"

"randomly." the teacher laughed. "They will appear here on the board and I will call them out. "

They all stood around a ring in the middle of the room that was just a ring like set up on the floor. The first two names appeared.

"Ron and Evan."

"That's not fair!" Ron protested. "This is rigged! I won't get to show what I know!"

"he's got that right." Evan smirked. He and Ron were in the ring. His team was behind him . Dean and Seamus were behind Ron they were his only friends and bullies like him. "I'll take him down fast."

"Be safe." Hermione said, and helped Evan put his mouth guard in . she lowered her voice "He favors is Right punch and you can easily throw him off balance."

Evan nodded already bouncing around getting amped for the fight. He Ron met in the middle and hit gloves then backed off. The bell rang and Ron launched a **Right Hook.** Evan **dodged** to the side and sure enough Ron lost his balance Evan got him hard in the side with a **Left Hook**. He got the point as Ron went down He was up in a flash and swinging widely.

Evan's **Dodge** got a great work out. He hit Ron two more times winning the fight. His arm was raised over his head.

"Winner Evan!"

Cheering hit Evan's ears hard. He'd been so focused he hadn't heard the cheering but his **Enhanced Senses** were making it worse than it was. He climbed out of the ring and removed his mouth piece on to the tray where Hermione had all of theirs. They were different colors.

"Nice one!" Lily Moon cheered, she hated Ron because he was mean to Slytherin's. "Great Job, Evan!"

They were gaining **Renown** for some reason with the other students and even the teacher.

"Our next match is Lavender vs. Cassie!"

Lavender swallowed roughly Cassie was the daughter of two crazy Death Eaters and showed no mercy to anyone. Cassie got in the ring.

"Lavender is slow." Hermione hissed to Cassie helping her put her black mouth guard in. "Hit her fast and she'll go down no problem."

Cassie nodded.

"Be safe!" Hermione called.

A moment later the bell rang less than a minute later Lavender had been hit three times and was laying on her back seeing stars. Cassie took her mouth piece out and set it with the others. Everyone was staring at her.

"You told me to hit her fast."

"I didn't say hit her hard!" Hermione cried. "I think you knocked her out"

"Luna, come with me." Luna followed Evan into the ring and to Lavender Ida was with them. "Instructor can you remove Luna and my gloves?"

He did their hands were wrapped.

"What are you two doing?"

"Out of our group the two of us can heal" Luna answered. " The human body is 60% water which is my element. "

"Earth is Life." Evan said, " I use that to Heal." he looked at Luna. "I'll feel the wound if it's eternal you heal it if it's external you heal it."

"Right. "

Evan let his Earth power flow from his hands to feel out Lavenders wound.

"It's just a scrape. " he informed them. "No concussion. She's just winded. " his power brushed the wound closing it and sealing it healing all the damage and taking away the pain. "There you go, Lavender. All healed. "

"Wow, thanks." she said as they helped her sit up "The pains all gone. That's what got me."

 **Gained Renown with First year girls level 2- He's so nice!**

"No problem. "He said, helping her to her feet. "Might want to work on your speed during the fight."

Lavender was blushing and nodding she quickly got out of the ring and rushed to the other girls, except his three, and began giggling with them. The Houses were getting along just fine.

Evan and Luna got their gloves put back on and rejoined their Team

 **Gained Renown level 2 with Hogwarts teachers. Still keep an eye on these kids.**

"Gee thanks." Cy yawned. "You'd think we'd be above that ."

"Hush." Jamie hissed.

"Next match!" The Instructor called. "Tom vs. Draco." He said it in a whine.

"Oh Yeah!" Tom cheered. Earning him amused and weary looks. He got in the ring with Draco. "Luck is favoring me today."

He got his slytherin green mouth piece.

"Do I even need to give advice?" Hermione sighed. "Well, Draco blocks and doesn't attack that often when he does he over exaggerates his wound. So just do what ever you want. "

Tom hit his gloves together already planning to pummel Draco's defense until he dropped and bawled like a baby. Draco was still telling people he was going to marry Evan and that upset Evan and pissed him off. They'd spread it through the school that Draco was telling lies but the boy insisted that his father had set it up and that Evan was actually a girl.

"Tom." tom looked at the instructor. "Don't kill him."

Tom nodded then shrugged. The bell sounded and Tom was off punching and matching Draco's movements . Draco actually tried to fight back which earned him a hard punch to the ribs a black eyes and bad punch to the jaw. Draco of course bawled.

"Luna." Evan sighed, the two entered the ring. "Go sit down." Evan said to Tom. But hugged him before he went. Tom went back smirking. Everyone was cheering. The Instructor helped with the gloves again. Evan spread his power over the ribs first. "It's not that bad." he said, " A bruised rib ."

"That's is well within my capabilities to heal." Luna stated. "I've been practicing on my anatomy board that the Fairy Healers gave me."

"Alright I'll fix his eye then." they both got to work.

Luna moved the water in Draco's stomach to heal his bruised rib.

"That feels funny!" Draco whined.

"Hush or I'll quit and you'll hurt all day." Luna told him. He shut up he wasn't even crying anymore. His eye didn't hurt anymore and after a minute or two neither did his rib

"My jaw hurts."

"Yet it hasn't stopped you from whining and talking." Evan sighed, rolling his eyes. "Seems nothing can."

That got loud laughter and more **Renown** with Hogwarts first years.

Evan did his scan of the jaw.

"Tom , really you need to pull your punches." He scolded. "I can't heal this."

Luna did her own scan using the water in his mouth.

"Neither can I"

"Sorry." Tom called, "I'll go get Madam Pomfry."

 **"Expecto Patronum!** " Everyone looked at the instructor who now had a Lynx in front of him. "Poppy Draco is hurt please hurry ."

With that the Lynx ran out of the room . Poppy Pomfry arrived moments later.

"Evan and Luna cleared up the ribs and black eye ." he informed her. "Wonderful Healers."

Poppy clucked her tongue and ran scan on both areas

"Very good indeed." She praised them. "Oh, yes, both of you will make fine Healers you're lucky **Healing** class starts today."

"Why didn't we use **Sano or Sana?"** Luna suddenly asked Evan. "We know those. Have for years."

"Yeah, but I don't know if they can heal bone." Evan said, "So I didn't bother."

"You two know the two most basic **Healing** spells?" Poppy asked as she healed Draco's jaw it wasn't really that bad the bruised bone was just more than the two of them knew how to do apparently. "Really?"

"We all do. " Evan told her. "That is Legends does. We taught the others Tom, and I did. "

"Well, Teddy I'll stay for class to make sure this doesn't happen again."

The Instructor nodded.

"It'll happen again." Teddy told her as everyone left the ring and he helped the kids with their gloves. "Legends has a habit of being rather serious when it comes to their fights."

Legends shrugged.

Fight after fight after fight .

Tom had gotten the chance his "Don't fall in love with Evan" Rule on Orion, Jamie and Cy all of who apparently liked Evan. Evan had handled his girls. So now it was Tom and Evan in the final round.

"Oh, i don't know who to cheer for!" Lavender cried.

"I know right?!" Pavarti cried back.

They'd gained several levels of **Renown** with the girls and first years and the girls were now acting like Teenage girls towards them because with all the **Healing** they'd done they'd shot up to **Prestige** with both the girls and First years. The Teachers seemed harder to convince though they'd gotten to **Prestige** with them over just **Healing** and supporting and defending and Encouraging etc. that they always did they were still at " Maybe these kids don't require much help" which annoyed them to know end.

"Lets do our best , Tom." Evan beamed. "Don't hold back."

"Same to you." Tom smiled. Luna helped him get his mouth piece in while Hermione helped Evan. They meant in the Center of the ring and hit gloves

The bell rang and they were off.

* * *

"It's like watching a professional match only for beginners." Hermione cried clinging to Orion's arm tightly. "Oh, I do hope they remember they are friends and don't kill each other."

"A Galleon says Evan wins." Neville said to Blaise.

"You're on." Blaise nodded.

They were both cheering for who they wanted to win. The room seemed awfully torn.

"These kids today act so grown up." Poppy giggled to Teddy. She had seen why Tom had been so rough with Draco, Jamie , Cy and Orion the four boys were infatuated with Evan and Tom was marking his territory and enforcing it.

"I'll agree to that." Teddy chuckled. "5 years old and already in love." he shook his head. "The four of them are really going to get it if they don't learn their lesson before puberty . "

Poppy really laughed at that.

Evan got the first point with a hard punch to Tom's left side. Tom got him back with a hit on his right arm. Evan got another hit to the same spot Tom got a hit to the head on Evan. They were tied and matching each other move for move. Tom let his guard down because of the pain in his side and found himself on his back his side throbbing. Evan was suddenly at his side spitting out his mouth piece and fussing over him the other Legends quickly surrounded him but Poppy cut in and healed him and Evan both.

"Winner Evan!"

 **You won your first Boxing Tournament.**

 **Title Baby Boxer!**

 **New skill unlocked!**

 **Fight Mastery!**

 **Level! Level! Level!**

 **You have to work twice as hard as everyone else to be the very best. You must meet your Mastery goal and Boxer Mastery Goal!**

They were now leaving the room.

"Why the heck did that unlock for all of us?" orion hissed.

"Don't knock it!" Jamie hissed back. "Oh, a clock. "

They all looked at it and time froze.

 **Congratulations! You've found a Time Freezing clock! It has unlocked the quest catch the Second Snitch!**

 **Rewards: Time Freeze**

 **Restrictions: No powers what so ever! Do it all on your own!**

"It's a puzzle solving quest." Luna said.

"Joy." Cy yawned. "But I like the reward. "

"It could come in handy." Cassie nodded. "Like when we actually find these things."

"Lets do it then." Hermione said, "It said we can't use powers though."

"Yes, I am also curious if that means our wings." Luna agreed.

"Game does that mean our wings?' Tom flat out asked.

 **no.**

"Accept!"

Eight Snitches shot off down the hall where everyone was frozen. Eight flying five year olds in hot pursuit.


	27. Chapter 27

They'd just started when Evan caught his.

"That's not fair!" Hermione cried,

"I was the youngest Seeker in a century in my last life." Evan told them.

One by one they managed to catch them except for cy who was just flying along yawning.

"CY, QUIT BEING SO LAZY!" Cassie yelled, she hated Quidditch. "GET A MOVE ON IT!"

He reached out and snatched it. They were suddenly standing back in the hall. Cassie smacked Cy in the head.

 **2/1000000**

"That's annoying." luna hissed. "Time for Spell class!"

They rushed into Lily's class. She fell on Evan and tom.

"Oh, I heard you two were hurt!" she cried to them. "Are my babies okay?"

"Yes, mama." Evan said, rolling his eyes. " Madam Pomfry healed us up. We are both fine."

"Yeah, can you teach us a really cool spell today?" Tom asked. "How about a Locking charm!"

"That's exactly what we are doing today!" Lily cooed over Tom. "Such a smart little boy!" she finally let them go. " **Sero!** it's the simplest Locking charm you will learn! So lets get to it! First a test! It'll cover the spells we've learned so far this week!"

"WHY IS EVERYONE TESTING US!" Ron bellowed.

* * *

After that they went to Latin class. They went through class after class all of which had them testing. It was on the way to **Alchemy** that they saw more Snitches.

 **"TIME FREEZE!"** Jamie called, Time Froze around them. They quickly set off after them. "So they don't show up at all before now they are popping up all over?"

"Shut up and fly!" Cassie snapped. Evan was flying happily around them having caught is first again.

After catching the third Snitch they recast **Time Freeze** because Evan had remembered that they could add the Elder wood to their wands and upgrade them. So they began making wands with Elder wood. The ones they added the Elder to became wands instead of looking like pointy sticks.

"That's great I wonder what boosts we get..." Luna said.

 **Title Gained!**

 **Baby Wand maker!**

 **Wand Mastery Unlocked!**

"Luna, I hate this game!" Orion growled. "Now we have to make twice as many!"

"But our wands will be twice as good." Luna sang.

"If we max out **Wand mastery** then use a stick we haven't touched then we'd have the most powerful weapons in the world." Evan said suddenly. They all blinked at him. "We just keep leveling up some of the sticks and freezing time to make them then when we have it all maxed out we make our Ultimate Epic Weapons!"

"That's awesome!" Cassie cheered. "Okay, i have new incentive."

"I actually have Incentive." Cy yawned.

"How are you even above us in class?" Jamie whined "You're so lazy!"

"Don't fight." Tom yawned himself. "lets just work."

They all shrugged and worked.

" **Time Freeze!"** Hermione called. "Oh, let train this as well! We could do so much!"

"Agreed." Jamie said, "Hey, We can ask Hogwarts Favors right?'

"Yeah." Evan said, "Why?"

"Hogwarts will you make it possible for Orion and me to somehow bunk in the same room as the others?"

 _"I will show you an area only you team may enter . It will be connected to each of your dorms but you will share."_

"We'd like that, thank you." Luna said, softly.

They followed the flashing lights on the floor. They entered a wonderous Common room and saw doors leading off this way and that.

 **While in this room your skills, Powers etc return to normal. As in you can use what you know whenever you like to train it!** **Works in rooms connected to your common room.  
**

"Really?" Hermione asked, "That's so cool ! I wonder if it's like that in the RoR? "

"It probably is." tom said, "But we don't need one. Look this is a training room, here's a green house. ...everything we need is right here."

"and separate rooms ." Orion said, "But we're still together if we need each other."

"Evan and I still sharing!" Tom declared grabbing Evan's hand and making him blush a deep red. "Is that understood?"

"Tom , calm down." Evan whimpered.

"We should all calm down and go back to making our wands and training **Time Freeze."** Hermione cut in a little worriedly..

"Evan and I and Ida are going to our room to do that and unpack our stuff!" Tom pulled Evan off. To clam a room. They were soon locked inside and unpacking while **Time Freeze** was training.

"You've been really possessive lately , Tom." Evan said, softly, as he tended Ida's rose which was blooming brightly and looking way healthier . "You should save that for when we're teenagers."

"I know." Tom sighed, hugging Evan from behind and resting his head on Evan's. "But you're mine! You belong to me! we maybe five here, Evan but my brain is that of an adult male whose played this game for a very long time. " he sighed, "and I know that even though you hide it so you can happily act like a care free kid your mind is that of a 17 year old boy. Your thoughts cycle back to the same things mine do when you blush like this."

Evan was blushing.

"That ...maybe true." Evan said, clearing his throat. "But here and now we are 5 and can not act on what we are thinking and feeling. "

"I know." Tom sighed, "Then do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Cling to me more?" Tom asked, "Not just my hand but maybe my arm. Let me know that I'm yours. Let other people know...I've always been possessive, Evan. I will always fight to protect what's mine."

"Okay." Evan said, turning in Tom's arms and hugging him. "In return ..." Evan blushed worse. "I'm not very good with controlling my own life I often get stupid and do stupid things. I like helping people even if it puts my life in danger. So you make decisions for me while I make them for the group."

"You want me to Dominate you?" Tom chuckled. "You don't know what that means do you?" Evan shook his head . "I'll find a few books for you but yes, i would like to be your Dom. Basically, I will be very controlling when it comes to you and your safety. If you don't like a decision or something or I make you feel uncomfortable you should say a word that's called a "Safe Word" and i know to back off. I wont and can't hurt you . The rest will come into play when we're older."

"Okay." Evan beamed stepping back. "That's fine. My word will be ..." he seemed to think. "Basilisk. "

Tom chuckled.

"Basilisk it is." Tom hugged Evan again. "Now lets get to work. "

"Lets sit on OUR bed." Evan beamed. Tom smirked back. His Evan was just too perfect and was playing perfectly with his personality .

* * *

Tom jolted awake to someone knocking at the door. He was curled up with Evan and wands were scattered everywhere.

"Come in." he called. The others entered pensively. "Sorry, we fell asleep."

"You're not the only ones." Cy yawned rubbing his eyes. Hermione nodded. "Look we're really sorry if we upset you earlier."

"No it's my fault." he told them."i'm very possessive and there's something Evan and i weren't going to tell you until we were all older."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, "Is it bad? Oh, please don't be bad news!"

"It's not." Tom said quickly. "See , Evan and I are soul mates."

"Wow, really?" Cassie and Luna chorused. Tom nodded.

"It's okay, Jamie we'll find ours some day." Orion was patting Jamie's back and Jamie was patting Cy's who was patting Orion's. "Really , Cy we'll find people we like ."

"But he's so perfect." Cy cried, "Who can compete with that?"

Jamie nodded.

"GUYS!" Tom growled. They gave him weak smiles. "Evan and I have come up with a compromise we think will help ."

"Oh, what's that? " Cassie asked.

"I want Evan to cling to me more so I know he agrees that he is mine and it lets other people to know it as well."

"Simple and easy" Hermione nodded.

"Evan is being the demanding one." Tom chuckled. He then went on to explain Evan's demand. "So we're going to try and work with it."

"That sounds a little ... " Hermione tried to think of the word but couldn't so shrugged. "anyway our **Time Freeze** got a lot of levels and we learned something new."

"We did?" Evan was sitting up now rubbing his eyes. "What?"

"It's called **Auto cast**." Cassie said, "It makes people think we are casting the spells over and over again and it counts toward **Mastery** but only secondary **Mastery.** "

"That's cool." Evan yawned. "Did everyone max wand make?"

"Until we couldn't anymore. " Jamie said, "We're still in **Time Freeze** I think we'd better get to Latin."

They all rushed away a happy Ida flying after them.

* * *

In all classes and at Lunch and breaks, they did get breaks, Evan clung to Tom's arm happily.

There last classes of the day were now, **Alchemy, Tumbling, History, Gym, Charms, Transfig, Dance, Fencing,Dark Arts, Healing and Potions.**

They walked in to Alchemy and Cassie and Cy screamed bloody murder trying to flee. Orion and Jamie grabbed them stopping them. Minerva gave the people sitting in on the class a weak smile.

"You'll have to excuse them." She said, "The teacher is..."

"Hey, doesn't this look like the lab in Dr. Jekkel and Mr. Hide?" Evan asked.

"oh, you're right." Hermione gasped, "I wonder who the teacher is."

"Ickle babbies!"

Cy and Cassie screamed again as Bella scooped them up and began cooing over them.

"Ickle sweeties!" Bella kissed their heads as they went limp in resignation . "Mommy and daddy got jobs teaching **Alchemy and Dark Arts!** Here at the school! "

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ron growled, "They're letting Death Eaters teach?!"

"Detention!" Bella declared. "One week!"

Ron gaped.

"Okay, I have a seating chart!" Bella called.

"Cousin Bella!"Orion called, Bella turned beaming at him. "You still have our twins!"

Bella blinked at him then the girl and boy in her arms.

"Oh, yes, of course." She set them down. "Here you go." she froze for a second. "Now stand together." They all sighed and grouped together sure enough a picture was taken. "Okay, seating chart!"

It was the same seating chart in all of their class. Bella started off with a grand lecture about what **Alchemy** was and what it was used for.

"Excuse me." Ernie asked raising his hand.

"Yes, Ernie?" Bella nodded, "Go ahead don't be shy."

"Well..." Ernie blushed a bit." I was just thinking **Alchemy** sounds a lot like **potions.** "

"I was thinking it sounded like Chemistry. In the Muggle world." Zach Smith from Hufflepuff said,

"Correct on both accounts." Bella cooed at them. "5 points each!" she patted their heads. " **Alchemy** can be like both **Potions** and chemistry. " she went on to explain. "Now today we are going to do something really fun!" she clapped her hands together.

"Is it natural to have insane people teach us ?!" Ron blurted.

"Detention ! Another day!" Bella cheered. "Dracky Poo, Cassiopeia , Cygnus, Orion wands away."

Four wands vanished as quickly as they'd come out.

"Today , we will be learning to dye clothes Black!"Cassie cheered. "You may not dye your uniform." Cassie booed. "Yes, i know , Cassiopeia , i too prefer black." She patted her daughters head. "Okay, everyone get out your **Potion's** knife, **Potion's** Mortar and Pestle out please."

She then explained what they were doing and demonstrating.

 **Title Gained!**

 **Baby Alchemist!**

 **Mastery Unlocked!**

"Did we find a card?" Orion hissed.

 **Upgrade done while you were sleeping cards are no longer needed. You get Titles by doing skills, abilities, powers and classes etc!**

"Interesting." Luna mumbled.

With that they worked on the first ingredient . They would need 200% while everyone else would need 100% before they could move on to the next ingredient or even the Dye itself.


	28. Chapter 28

"Now that you have all mastered making our dye you will be happy to know there is another class in this class!" Bella cheered, Minerva sweat dropped she hadn't agreed to that. " We will be learning to make things! First we'll learn to make some gloves in cloth so that you can test your dye."

"She's insane but I like her." Hermione said, "I want to learn that!"

"Is this necessary, Auntie Bella?" Draco asked, "I've never had to do anything like that at all. That's House Elf work!"

"Of course you do, Dracky Poo." she cooed at him. "making your own clothes will help you build character. " she made cloth appear in front of them. "Now I will explain everything and show you how to do it."

"I do not see this in the class notes. " Umbridge said, sweetly. "This'll count against your teacher."

Evan narrowed his eyes and flicked his wand at her discreetly. Then leaned on Tom whispering why. Tom passed it on and they all got a spell in. Bella ignored them but the class wondered what was going on and Minerva gave them beseeching looks.

Umbridge suddenly screamed dropping her quill. She picked it up and screamed again. She had a third degree burn on her hand. She bent over and suddenly her pink knickers were showing her dress having suddenly shrunk. Everyone began laughing. She suddenly lost her balance and fell flat on her face making her do an awkward somersault and landing on her side. She tried to scream but bubbles came out of her mouth. The others were all highfiving .

Evan used **Project**

 **You can now do lasting damage! Make people see what you want for however long you want! You can set times or tell it when to trigger! Set key words etc.**

 _"Trigger every two hours for six months then trigger every hour down to every minute in the remaining six months until it's permanent. "_ Evan ordered with his mind. Then clung to Tom's arm.

"Auntie Bella she's scaring me!" he cried. Bella beamed at her new name. umbridge was screaming about Centaurs and suddenly running from the room two Aurors gave chase. "Auntie what is going on?"

"I don't know." Bella said, seriously. "But forget it! We have work to do!"

With that they were set to work.

 **Baby Crafter!**

 **Mastery!**

"Shut up!" Cy groused making it vanish. "OUCH!"

The class jumped.

"CYGNUS!" Bella was at his side in a flash. "What happened?"

"Sorry, " he said, blushing. "I nicked my finger."

"Oh, yes I forgot to warn you all about that." Bella said, "Don't worry, just call me over and I'll heal you! Once you get better at it you wont hurt yourself as much."

"hate!" Jamie growled, hissing over and over as he nicked himself with the needle. "Hate this! I'm a pure blood!"

"You're sounding like Dracky Poo." Cassie teased him. "ugh..."

"Thankfully we can all Heal ourselves." Luna sang softly. She wasn't good at this either.

Gloves began being made and sure enough they hurt themselves less and less. The gloves got better and better as they went.

Evan was cursing having to do this again from the beginning. But the final gloves he was going to make were going to be better than the ones he was actually wearing. No one could see his gloves the others wore gloves as well that no one could see but themselves.

"I want to try. " Ida cried. "I got fairy tools just give me some cloth."

Bella shrank some cloth for her and allowed her to train with everyone else. She was a cute little fairy.

* * *

"Look Auntie!" Evan said, holding up his 200% gloves. "I did it!"

"Oh very good!" Bella cooed clapping her hands together. "5 points to Merlin! Why don't you do some of this packet while the others work."

it was a packet teaching them what they would need to make different dyes and how to make different pattern gloves. He hadn't learned that and wanted to. He hoped they got that as homework because he was going to grind the hell out of it.

Ron and Draco were holding the whole class back they were only at 2% and everyone else was done.

"ugh!" Cassie yawned.

"Auntie!" Hermione waved her hand in the air. "Can I start the second level gloves?"

"Me too, Auntie!" Evan cheered. "Me too!"

Bella laughed, "No, lets support these two."

"We don't support those two." Jamie said, "Because they continue to be mean and don't try at anything. "

Minerva and Bella blinked at them.

* * *

"It's really not that hard once you get the hang of it?" Luna told the two boys, "You're just being lazy and stubborn."

"Who are you calling lazy?" Draco growled, "I'm working!"

"Ron's lazy ." Orion stated, "You're being stubborn . You think your elves should do this and not you and are being stubborn about not doing it. Suck it up and do it already. I did it, Jamie did it, Luna did it, Cassie did it, even our own lazy Cy did it. We're all spoiled Pure Bloods who get everything we want and are used to House Elves and we still completed the task at hand. Get to it."

"speaking of our Team's lazy person." Tom said, throwing a thumb at him. "He fell asleep."

Cy was leaning back in his chair, head back out cold.

"Hey!" Evan cried, at him. "It's not nap time!" he huffed. "Luna."

Luna waved her hand and Cy yelped as he was hit with water he fell out of his chair.

"I said it's not nap time." Evan snapped. "Thank you, Luna."

"Right, sorry." Cy said rubbing his head. "I'm okay, mom. I just got bored because they are so slow and i finished my packet. " he got back in his seat. "I'm going to make more Dye."

"Yeah, lets do that." Cassie agreed. " We can get better at it!"

The whole class began making dye again with the exception of Ron who was still lazying along and Draco who was finally trying.

 **Mastery Level up!**

 **Alchemy Mastery !**

 **Level 3!**

 **300%**

"It levels up?!" Orion hissed.

Cy silently agreed.

* * *

By the time Draco was done Cy was ready to strangle him.

 **Alchemy Mastery !**

 **Level 10!**

 **1000%**

 **Alchemy Mastery! Mastered!**

"It only goes to level 10?" Hermione wondered. "That's great. Lets get it on **Crafting** as well and when we get back to our room do the same for everything else."

"Good idea." Cassie replied.

They began Ron wasn't even close to done. Others copied them.

They began training again. It leveled up fast with all eight of them training it. When they were done they looked to see Ron at 10%

"Auntie!" Evan asked, "Can I practice my Transfiguration?"

"Oh, sure." Bella said, "You may all practice as long as you can't get hurt. I will walk around some more and help if you need it. Ron seems to not be getting the hang of it. "

Evan began turning a pin to a needle. Jamie and he had agreed to train this as it would work on the whole Team. Tom was practicing his shields with Cy. Orion and Cassie were working on blasting offensive spells they knew at the desk. While Hermione and Luna were doing other spells . They were of course all of them were actually **Auto Casting** and weren't actually doing what everyone was seeing them do.

"This is so broken." Cy yawned stretching. He glanced at the clock

 **Telling Time Mastery!**

 **You've mastered Telling Time!**

 **You've earned Level 1 Time Turners!**

 **These will take you back in time 1hour level it up and you could go back years and do whatever you want!**

"Lousy skill equals amazing reward." Cassie giggled as they each put the time turners around their necks. "Where'd you get that Pentagram?"

"I've had it since my Tutorial run when I was 15 months old. " Evan told her. "I love the reward i get for wearing it and I kind of like it."

Ron was taking forever! Evan had decided to grind his **Potions** by preparing ingredients and his tools the others got the idea and quickly began doing the same. They had slowly **Mastered Mastery** in all the classes expect Physical classes and were now all annoyed. Cy had fallen asleep again.

"I've had enough." Tom sighed, "Evan, use **Suggestion** on him."

"okay." Evan beamed. He used **Telepathy** to get into Ron's head and **Suggest** to him that his mom would like him more if he sent her the gloves. When he came back Ron seemed to find his motivation and began working extra hard. Finally, he finished.

"Okay, your homework is to make four pairs of gloves and dye them black!" Bella sang ."See you next class!"

"i'm going to kill him." Orion yawned. "He's such a nuisance. I heard that he has Detention all the way until Christmas. "

"He'll keep at it and be in Detention all year." Hermione scoffed. "Time for **Tumbling!"**

"and more grinding of **Mastery**." Luna agreed.

Everyone was watching Evan cling to Tom's arm happily.

* * *

Ron threw a fit at the word Test again. He of course went first and did the worst. When they were all done they started learning **Handsprings** . Evan of course was soon out preforming anyone and grinding until his heart was content. He started from the beginning when he finally got **Tumbling Mastery : Mastered.** Ron was once again slowing them down so they all grinded. Dudley was doing better than Ron in everything which surprised everyone when it came to Physical classes do to his weight but Dudley wasn't giving up he tried with all of his might.

"Are we done yet?" Orion asked laying on the mat.

"Nope, " Cy's head was in Luna's lap. Evan passed . "Ron's holding us back again."

"Do we have a speed up power?" Luna wondered as she played in Cy's hair.

"Nope." Orion said as his head was suddenly in Hermione's lap. He gave her a crooked smirk. She smiled softly back at him.

"Tom?" Evan was at Tom's side giving him puppy dog eyes. Tom nodded letting Evan lay down with his head in his lap. "YAY!"

"Miswell." Cassie shrugged, "Jamie ."

"Thanks." Jamie lay his head in her lap. **"TIme Freeze!"**

Everyone looked at him he pointed up. They all looked to see Snitches.

"Those are number 4." Luna cried, "Quickly catch them!"

They were after them in seconds. After they caught the snitches they quickly retook their positions and restarted time.

* * *

History was uneventful but they maxed out **History Mastery.**

In **Gym** They had yet another test. Which of course unlocked **Gym Mastery** which they of course Maxed out mostly by **Time Freezing** until they got it.

"Today we will have a test." Flitwick said in **Charms.** "We'll start with Ron."

"Why is everyone starting with me?!" Ron demanded.

"Because you put up the most fuss." Tom snapped at him. "Just do the test so the rest of us can. "

that got agreements from everyone. Ron huffed and began the Charms they had been learning.

"he's so annoying. " Tom hissed his arm around Evan whose chair was right next to his. Evan was clinging and Tom liked it. "Isn't he?"

Evan nodded.

"I have a sudden idea." He hissed quietly to his mate. "Lets train our time turners later just you and I. "

"Sure." Tom smirked at him. He fought the urge to kiss his mate they were only children he reminded himself. "Just us."

* * *

Class was finally over and they went to their room. Tom and Evan held hands and turned their **time turners** the max amount of times . 1. They could only go back one hour. They made themselves invisible and set out.

"So what did you want to do?" Tom asked as Evan clung to his arm.

"Train it ." Evan said "and get some revenge on Trelawney. "

Tom chuckled but quit when they got a message.

 **Penalty! You came back the first time with out your Team!**

"Oh, no." Evan cried.

 **Choose one Team member to say goodbye too! This Team member will never being apart of your Team and no one else will remember that this Team member was apart of your Team including your Team!**

"Shit." Tom cursed. "We have to kick someone?"

 **Team member will still end up a player at the end of life. They can also be welcomed back into the Team but will not have special powers such as Fairy Powers and will never gain special powers during this life!**

"Who do we do that too?" Evan whined. He gave Tom puppy dog eyes.

Tom knew the decision was his. Evan was begging him to Dom him right now.

"Orion Black!" He said, "We choose Orion Black."

 **Does the Leader concur?**

"Yes." Evan said in a low whisper "Will we get this Penalty if we come back again without the others.

 **No**

They wasted the hour finding out they needed max **Climbing** to get to Trewlany's. They trained the **Time Turner** until they finally maxed out **Climbing**.

 **Climbing mastered! you've unlocked Rock Climbing! You can now climb up small boulders!**

"That's terrible!" Evan cursed at the game. " You just unlock another **Climbing** ability."

"Don't yell at the game." Tom chuckled. "Now we can train this and climb the Mountains behind Hogsmede."

"Fine." Evan pouted. "we'll we've got four hours left. Lets go kill Trewlany. "

So they began climbing to the Divination Tower. They finally made it and had to rest which was good because the students were letting out. Most were talking about what a load of crap Divination's was. They climbed into the Tower and saw Trewlany.

"I knew you would come. " she was in a trance. "When you kill me the final time I will die for good. "

"Good." Evan said, "I'm going to drive you insane."

He began using **Project and Telepathy** to do just that.

Tom lazily casted harmless spells at her and let his vindictive little Evan do what he wanted. He fell in love with his Evan more and more everyday.

 **Sight unlocked!**

 **You can see an hour into the future for even the most mundane thing.**

 **Warning: you will have to learn to control this passive skill!**

 **The more you train the more you can see and the more predictions you can make.**

"Oh, great." Evan scoffed "I'll just train it but leave all that stuff to Luna." Tom smiled. "Now what do you wanna do?"

"I see quests all around Hogwarts so lets have some fun." Tom told Evan who beamed brightly and agreed.

Evan felt bad for kicking Orion but the boy hadn't even existed until this life so he wasn't doing anything bad was he? Orion would still become a Player in his next life. Jamie, Cassie and Cy hadn't existed either but Evan liked Cassie and Cy more than he liked Jamie and orion. He was torn but he had Tom, Hermione and Luna so everything was fine.


End file.
